Vuelve a la vida
by auroriss
Summary: El mundo mágico vive en paz, ahora una poción nueva causa estragos, "Vuelve a la vida" es su nombre, pero esto solo será la punta del iceberg, con una nueva vida, vienen nuevas experiencias y nuevos sentimientos. Un trio amoroso se formara y solo unos saldrán invictos.
1. Chapter 1

**VUELVE A LA VIDA**

_A pesar de que la vida te pone pruebas difíciles, solo tú puedes decidir si las toma o las cambias a tu propio bien._

_El mundo mágico vive en paz, ahora una poción nueva causa estragos, "Vuelve a la vida" es su nombre, pero esto solo será la punta del iceberg, con una nueva vida, vienen nuevas experiencias y nuevos sentimientos._

_Un trio amoroso se formara y solo unos saldrán invictos._

...

**CAPITULO 1**

Paz, eso respiras en ese aire, el aire que se respira dentro del ahora Hogwarts, después de la guerra y tras varios intentos por parte de la medicina mágica, se logró la poción "Vuelve a la vida".

Cuando la poción fue creada creyeron que cualquier persona podía volver a vivir, siempre y cuando su cuerpo no haya sido destruido.

A muchos, el gusto fue su mayor emoción, pero tras luego de analizar los pros y los contras decidieron jamás sacar a la luz la manera de crear esa poción y mucho menos su distribución.

Aun así siguió la discusión si esta poción era una bendición o una maldición, y aunque todos querían ver sus efectos sin necesidad de hacerlo en un laboratorio sino de hacerlo en la vida cotidiana, y que mejor que Hogwarts, donde muchos valientes perdieron la vida y ahí todos llegaron a una conclusión: El trio de oro serían los elegidos para probar la poción.

No perdieron tiempo, y al instante en que llegaron a esa conclusión dieron aviso al Trio dorado pidiéndoles la decisión de manera inteligente, al día siguiente, su elección.

Esa misma noche, en su sala común, sentados en un sofá frente a la chimenea, el Trio de Oro tomaba su decisión.

-. ¿A quién elegirán? -. Llego Ron a acompañar a Harry y a Hermione, sentándose en el sofá, para escuchar ansioso la respuesta.

-. Cálmate Ron, esta es una decisión importante, que debes tomar con la cabeza fría y de manera inteligente -. Lo amonesto Hermione.

-. Pensémoslo bien, ya que es una decisión muy importante -. Dijo Harry seriamente.

El silencio reino al principio y después Ron lo volvió a romper.

-. Creo que me gustaría darle una oportunidad a Lavender -. Ron logro obtener la cara de asombro de sus amigos.

Harry bajo la mirada y dijo suavemente.

-. Me gustaría volver a ver a Sirius -. Hermione sonrió, al menos alguien pensaba seriamente y seguramente esa sería su decisión.

Pero ella, no lo sabía tenia tanto aprecio por tantas personas que murieron ese día lamentablemente, pero aún no estaba segura, tenía a alguien en mente pero quería pensarlo bien, mientras meditaba, se dio cuenta que sus amigos la miraban esperaban su respuesta.

Hermione se levantó nerviosa.

-. Bueno… creo que debemos ir a dormir… mañana es un día importante… Buenas noches -. Hermione giro sobre sus talones y subió casi a trote las escaleras y tras las miradas de sus amigos observando como siempre lo rara que era Hermione.

Al día siguiente y después de desayunar el Trio esperaba junto con la Directora la llegada del ministro y de los magos creadores de la poción.

El momento no se hizo esperar demasiado, ya que en ese instante el ministro se hizo presente a través de llamaradas verdes.

-. Buenos días, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, paso a lo que nos concierne, como deben estar enterados, han sido elegidos para que tengan el honor de lograr revivir a una persona, solo a una, mediante la poción de "Vuelve a la vida". Ahora les pediré que en un pedazo de pergamino escriban el nombre completo de la persona que desean volver a darle vida y en unos instantes, les diré el siguiente paso -.

Y así lo hicieron los tres fueron hacia el escritorio más cercano y tras un largo tiempo tratando de pensar si su decisión era la correcta, tuvieron su pergamino listo.

El ministro continuo:

-. Muy bien, ahora Señor Potter, hágame el favor de volcar el pergamino en este caldero -. El ministro señalo un caldero de plata que contenía una poción color ginda intenso y que expedía un humo dorado, Harry se acercó y arrojo su pedazo de pergamino en el caldero, el ministro lo hizo retroceder y empezaron a salir humaradas enormes en las cuales llegaron a cumplir toda la habitación, cuando el humo se hizo más claro todos cruzaron el humo para poder ver un cuerpo en el suelo en posición fetal acostado en el piso.

Harry se sorprendió y a la vez lloro, se acercó al cuerpo sin meditarlo y se aproximó a ver si era cierto lo que veía.

-. Sirius -. Harry acerco su oído a su nariz para comprobar lo obvio: ESTABA VIVO.

El ministro le pidió que se incorporara.

-. Ahora hay que llevarlo a la enfermería -. Los magos que lo acompañaban y lo hicieron flotar con un movimiento de varita y así levitando hicieron su aparición en la enfermería para no atraer la atención de gente inoportuna.

El ministro volvió de la enfermería.

-. Ahora que han visto el procedimiento, continuaremos con usted señor Weasley -. Ron titubeante se acercó y tras admirar el caldero que se presentaba frente a él, arrojo su pergamino.

Tras las mismas humaradas pudieron apreciar el cuerpo de Lavender igualmente viva, se dispusieron a llevarla a la enfermería, dejando a Hermione a solas con el ministro y Minerva que la miraban con curiosidad, las respuestas de sus compañeros fueron fáciles de adivinar pero de ella aun no sabían a quien había elegido, Hermione dejo viajar su mente pensando si había sido su respuesta correcta y suspiro cansada, claro que era correcto por el bien de todos y de el mismo.

Hermione se acercó decidida y segura y dejo caer su pergamino y el humo se formó, parecieron horas y como si todo pasara en cámara lenta mientras el humo se despejaba para Hermione, para que por fin el cuerpo comenzó a notarse en el suelo, todos los presentes en la sala quedaron en ascuas ante a quien Hermione había decidido, que no pudieron moverse.

Hermione se acercó a él, verifico que respiraba y vio su rostro, se veía tan tranquilo, nada parecido a lo que siempre aparento, le quito su pelo del rostro y con un movimiento de varita, lo hizo levitar llevándolo a la enfermería no sin antes lanzarles una mirada de desaprobación a Minerva como al Ministro.

Hermione al llegar a la enfermería, se encontraban Pompfy que sabía de lo que se llevaba a cabo y examinaba a los presentes, también se encontraban Ron y Harry acompañados de cuatro agentes del Ministro, y sin excepción alguna su expresión fue de asombro al ver como Hermione ponía el inerte cuerpo sobre una cama.

Cuando por fin logro estabilizarlo en la cama se sentó a su lado esperando la presencia de la enfermera para que lo atendiera, pero no se sorprendió cuando Harry se acercó a ella muy sorprendido y anonadado.

-. ¿Pero Hermione…? -. Hermione lo miro como si no entendiera su pregunta, después dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca, fue hacia un estante y regreso con un par de toallas y agua fría para lavarle el rostro y en eso Ron también se acercó.

-. Sé que es raro -. Justifico Hermione mientras comenzaba a mojar las toallas.

-. ¿Raro? Hermione ni tú entiendes por qué lo hiciste -. Hermione vio a Ron molesta y reanudo la tarea de limpiar el rostro de Severus y comenzó a desabrocharle su gran levita.

-. Al principio no sabía a quién elegir, pero después pensé en los pros y contras de cada persona, y él me vino a la mente, y recuerdo las veces que lo llamamos cobarde, la manera en que creíamos que era un traidor y el descaro de todos a su nombre al término de la guerra, pero ahora todos saben su historia, todos lo respetan y él se merece ser parte de ello -. Hermione en todo ese discurso no dejo de limpiar a Severus cuando por fin termino dejo todo en la mesa y se sentó en una silla que había al lado.

Harry y Ron comprendieron sus razones así que se tranquilizaron, en ese momento la enfermera se acercó y comenzó a ver si Severus reaccionaba bien.

Los tres estuvieron todo el tiempo en que lo revisaban, y cuando la enfermera termino les sonrió.

-. Los tres se encuentran bien, como si nunca les hubiera pasado nada, pero lo complicado va a ser el explicarles por qué están aquí otra vez -. La enfermera se retiró, y los dejo solos mientras ellos le agradecían.

Tras breves revisiones por parte de los magos dieron un profundo éxito a la poción y decidieron resguardar sus ingredientes, ya que esa era la única y última ocasión en que se planearía algo así, a menos que fuera por un buen motivo

-. ¿Y le dirás que fuiste tú quien lo revivió? -. Hermione miro a Ron ante su pregunta, si había analizado la posibilidad de hacerlo pero aún no estaba segura. Suspiro cansada.

-. Lo he pensado, pero supongo que si se entera al principio no estará contento, me odiara inclusive, prefiero… No hacerlo -. Hermione lo miro y sonrió. -. Además, no va a necesitar saberlo, le diremos que Harry fue el que se ofreció por mí -. Harry abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-. ¿Porque a mí? -.

Hermione se levantó y le sonrió.

-. Porque a ti te aprecia, mínimo pero lo hace, mientras los demás somos un cero a la izquierda en su mente, a ti te perdonara rápido, por favor Harry -. Harry miro a Snape y acepto esa posibilidad, si, podría sobrevivir a eso.

-. Está bien Hermione -.

Hermione lo abrazo y se separaron para que cada quien estuviera con la persona a la cual le brindaron una nueva vida.


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO CON LOS CAPITULOS, PROBLEMAS TECNICOS QUE ESPERO NO SE REPITAN, UNA GRAN DISCULPA Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS… GRACIAS.**

A estas personas les dieron una nueva vida y cuando abrieron los ojos cada quien reacciono de manera diferente.

Por ejemplo Lavender al momento de despertar simplemente comenzó a gritar y no se supo si fue por alegría o miedo, ya que aparte de los gritos comenzó a llorar hasta que llego Ron, la tranquilizo y a grandes rasgos logro tranquilizarla contándole lo que había sucedido, pero decidieron decirles a los tres juntos la verdad.

Cuando Sirius despertó lloro de alegría abrazo a su ahijado, he hizo mil preguntas al respecto, pero tras la breve explicación de Harry diciéndole que cuando todos estuvieran bien sabría más, decidió esperar.

Pero a pesar de que a estos dos les fue difícil el despertar para el tercero lo fue más.

Severus se despertó y tras brevemente verse cegado por la luz, se levantó bruscamente y empezó a caminar a la salida de la enfermería.

Captaron la atención de Harry y Ron que se encontraban con Lavender y Sirius y lo interceptaron.

Se pusieron frente a él, e intentaron calmarlo.

-. Muévanse ahora -.

Harry y Ron le estorbaban la salida.

-. Profesor trate de tranquilizarse, acompáñenos a su cama -. Harry intento hablar con él, poniendo sus brazos extendidos frente a Severus para pararlo en caso de que cruzara a la fuerza.

-. ¿Calmarme? ¿Habla en serio Potter? Trate de calmarse si se llega a despertar como si nada después de estar muerto durante varios meses supongo -. Severus miro a su alrededor, tratando de medir el tiempo que estuvo muerto, alzaba la voz abruptamente, pero no pudo intimidar a Harry ni con la mirada, aunque Ron ya se había apartado un poco de su camino, dicho espacio Severus paso para quitarse de en medio a Harry.

Sirius lo alcanzo y la sorpresa de Severus fue grande.

-. ¿Black? ¿No puede ser? Al parecer fuiste víctima de lo mismo, muévete -.

-. Cálmate Snape, no querrás salir lastimado -. Severus saco su varita ante ese desplante.

-. Muévete Black o dame una razón para hacer esto con gusto -. Apuntaba con furia a Sirius, pero eso a él no le basto.

-. Inténtalo Snape -. Severus enterró la varita en su cuello.

-. No me tientes, Black -. Sirius podía ver a través de sus ojos que hablaba en serio, Severus se había vuelto mas intimidante desde que se volvió un mortifago, que por esa razón se hizo al lado y Severus guardo su varita con su mirada clavada todavía en Sirius, pero cuando giro la mirada para dar un paso a la salida, se topó con la mirada desafiante de Hermione.

-. Muévase Granger -. Severus le hablo bajo pero profundo advirtiéndole que hablaba en serio.

-. No lo hare profesor y usted tampoco -.

Hermione abrió los brazos como queriendo abarcar con ellos más espacio para bloquearle a Severus, él se molestó.

-. No se atreva a desafiarme -. Hermione no quito su mirada desafiante.

-. No sería capaz señor, debe descansar, la razón por la cual posiblemente saldrá de aquí es para buscar respuestas, pero le aseguro que después de que lo atiendan, les explicaremos a todos lo que paso -.

Severus la calo con la mirada, pero sabía que era terca y si ella podía estar todo el día ahí, así lo haría, suspiro enojado y resignado y giro sobre sus talones para irse a su cama.

Hermione bajo la guardia cuando Severus ya estuvo en su cama, se acercó a él.

Tras la revisión y todo en orden para Severus, fueron a hablar con la ahora Directora.

Entraron totalmente extrañados a la Dirección y en su escritorio se encontraba Minerva en cuanto los vio entrar se levantó de su lugar y rodeo el escritorio.

-. Qué bueno que todos estuvieran bien, me da gusto volver a verlos, ahora tomen asiento y les explicare como comenzó esto -.

Una vez terminada la explicación, todos los presentes estaban expectativos al menos los ahora revivientes excepto claro por Severus, que no tardo en cuestionar.

-. Entiendo que estas dos personas a mi lado hayan sido revividas por cuestiones menores, pero yo no tenía que hacer nada aquí -. Todos observaron a la Directora a que diera una explicación digna pero sin embargo ella miro a Hermione y a Harry esperando apoyo.

Harry hablo.

-. Vera profesor, usted tuvo un papel muy importante en la guerra y sentimos que era la manera en que usted podía estar en libertad de elegir qué vida poder manejar -.

Severus se levantó irritado.

-. Ninguno de ustedes tenían derecho a elegir eso, esa fue mi decisión el tener paz después de todo lo que hice, esto no es vida es volver al infierno del que me había librado además ¿Quién de ustedes tres tomo esa decisión? Porque cada uno decidió por uno, ¿No es así? -.

Harry se quedó pensativo pensando en la excusa de salvar a Hermione y después de unos segundos hablo.

-. Yo lo hice, tal vez hice mal, no lo sé, pero se merece esta oportunidad y espero la aproveche -.

Severus lo miro irritado y giro sobre sus talones caminando por toda la Dirección.

-. Así, que nuevamente le tengo que agradecer Señor Potter, siempre siendo el héroe de todos, sin ni siquiera ponerse a pensar con esa mente tan privilegiada del elegido que muchos creen que posee, si realmente iba a aceptar su decisión, al parecer le hace honor de Torpe como su padre -. Severus lo miro y Sirius intervino.

-. Espera Snape, no voy a permitir que le hables así a mi ahijado -.

Severus lo miro.

-. Y yo no permitiré que vuelvan a tomar una decisión a mis espaldas -. Empezó a señalar a cada uno de los que estaban dentro de la sala. -. Y cada uno de ustedes, han de saber que si se acercan o empiezan a murmurar el hecho de que lo hicieron por lastima o algo parecido, se arrepentirán -. Severus salió de la Dirección y se dirigió al bosque prohibido mientras cerró la puerta bruscamente y todos los presentes lo observaron salir.

-. Qué carácter, la verdad no sé porque se te ocurrió revivirlo Harry -. Le dijo Lavender cruzándose de brazos mientras Hermione la miraba.

-. Cuidado Lavender, estás hablando de un héroe de guerra, el hombre más valiente del mundo mágico, y le debes la paz del mundo mágico, y aunque su carácter sea malo, eso no le quita que siga siendo un héroe -. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y la miro indignada.

-. Tiene razón Señorita Granger, pero por hoy ha sido demasiado, vayan a sus dormitorios, que ya le especifique al señor Weasley y Potter donde quedaran los suyos -. Les dijo Minerva señalando a Lavender y a Sirius. -. Ahora retírense, mañana será otro día, y preséntense al desayuno al día siguiente.

Y sin más, los presentes se dirigieron a la entrada antes de agradecer a la Directora y desaparecieron por el umbral; en cuanto salieron de la habitación Minerva cayo rendida en su asiento, suspiro cansada, sabía que sería un año muy movido desde ahora.

Tras ese incidente tan tenso, Hermione no había podido conciliar el sueño, así que lo mejor para ella era ir a la sala común y desahogar su estrés con un buen libro, y así se pasó las primeras horas de la noche leyendo sobre criaturas mágicas cuando escucho que alguien bajaba también por las escaleras.

Hermione giro la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y pudo apreciar a Sirius que iba mostrando su torso descubierto ya que su camisa de dormir se encontraba abierta, a lo que Hermione desvió la mirada y siguió intentando leer su libro, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Sirius se sentó a su lado.

-. Hola Hermione -. Sirius se sentó a su lado y la observo.

Hermione bajo su libro y recorriendo su mirada comenzando en su torso y terminando en su ojos.

-. Hola Sirius, ¿Como te sientes? -. Hermione le sonrió.

-. Un poco cansado, pero el dormir plácidamente no siempre me funciona, me es todavía un poco complicado asimilar todo esto -.

Hermione le sonrió tranquilamente.

-. Si lo es, debe ser cansado, pero el pensar en ello no te ayudara porque no solamente aprovechas esto y tratas de empezar de cero -. Hermione le tomo suavemente el brazo transmitiéndole confianza.

Sirius le sonrió y desvió su mirada al libro.

-. Como siempre, muestras tu inteligencia, lo hare, mientras ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo leyendo? -.

Sirius se acercó más a ella prácticamente estando hombro a hombro y se acercó a ella para poder ver su libro bien así que Hermione se sintió muy avergonzada pero se repuso y comenzó a leer teniendo a Sirius al lado.

Mientras tanto un hombre descansaba su cuerpo en un viejo roble, tan cansado de todo eso, tan cansado de siempre ser salvado, y tan desesperado de saber que le aproximaba en los días siguientes, si realmente tendría la paciencia de resistir ese mundo nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Harry bajo a la sala común vio a Hermione dormida sobre el hombro de Sirius y él la rodeaba con su brazo hasta posarlo en su hombro, a Harry le pareció raro e incómodo que decidió despertar a Hermione.

Hermione despertó lentamente y vio su postura, rápidamente se incorporó y Sirius no se inmuto, pensó Hermione que al menos tenía un sueño bastante pesado.

-. Buenos días Hermione, se nota que dormiste bien -. Harry se lo dijo muy sonriente.

-. No empieces Harry, el bajo y bueno creo que nos ganó el sueño -. Hermione se empezó a arreglar el pelo.

-. Si está bien, no necesitas explicarme, quieres que lo despierte para que se bañen juntos -. Harry seguia divirtiéndose.

-. No seas tonto Harry, debo irme a arreglar, perdona si te dejo solo -. Hermione pasó a su lado, corriendo a su habitación.


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Harry la miro desaparecer por el camino y decidió despertar a Sirius.

Sirius despertó, se estiro en su lugar y por fin abrió los ojos, al incorporarse solo vio el libro de Hermione en su regazo.

-. Hola Sirius, ¿Dormiste bien? -. Sirius se levanto mientras con sus manos se desarrugaba la ropa.

-. Si lo dices por Hermione, si dormí bien -. Sirius sonrió, y palmo la espalda de Harry mientras subía a darse un baño a su habitación, mientras llevaba el libro en su regazo mientras que inconscientemente se llevaba el libro a la nariz y podía apreciar el olor de Hermione en él, cerró los ojos y sonrió, él esperaba que ese no fuera su primer encuentro y gracias a ese libro no iba a hacerlo.

El desayuno fue sorpresa para todos, y no muchos lo entendieron y muchos se alegraron por ver a Lavender y a Sirius, pero al mencionar que también a Severus lo habían revivido, no fue agrado para muchos y mucho menos cuando dijeron que volvería a retomar sus clases de pociones, puesto que esa materia era muy complicada y necesitaban aprobarla para su éxtasis.

A una semana de estas noticias, Hogwarts podía volver a estar en calma, podía volver a sentirse tranquilo, Sirius disfrutaba el entrar y salir de Hogwarts el tiempo que quisiera, Lavender reanudaba su relación con Ron y Severus continuaba con su soledad.

Aunque el destino da muchas vueltas, unas para bien y otras mal, pero al final siempre el destino les sonríe a todos o les recuerda la miseria de cada ser humano como ese día en que todo comenzaba en la vida de varios de ahí.

Al final de la clase de pociones, como siempre todos los alumnos salieron pavorosos tras su exhaustiva clase con Severus, pero Hermione al tener libre la siguiente hora se tomó el tiempo de recoger sus cosas con calma y disciplina.

Pero al cargar todos sus frascos cayeron al suelo causando un ruido estrepitoso, rompiéndose en muchos pedazos, ella por el miedo de que Severus la amonestara ya que se encontraba en su escritorio, con la cabeza sobre sus manos como pensativo, se apresuró a recoger.

Pero al tratar de hacerlo, se cortó la palma de su mano y se levantó apresuradamente por el temor de causar más estragos, pero mientras intentaba vendar ridículamente su mano, giro su mirada donde se encontraba Severus y vio que a pesar de todo el ruido que causo él no se movía de su lugar, así que lentamente se acercó a él.

Lo vio tan sereno, como si se encontrara durmiendo pero su miedo era que posiblemente se encontraba muerto, posiblemente la poción no funciono en él, no estaba segura, así que lentamente se acercó a él y levanto su mano lastimada para tocarle el rostro y cerciorarse que se encontraba bien.

Pero se asustó bastante al sentir como Severus la tomaba de la muñeca y levantaba su mirada para entrelazarla con la suya, y ella se dejó atrapar por esos ojos profundos y por esa fuerza que creyó no poseía y que lastimaba su mano herida, Hermione empezó a realizar caras de dolor que le provocaba y Severus vio eso en su mirada, posiblemente la lastimaba y él no pudo darse cuenta.

Había oído todo su ruido, pero desde que reanudo su labor de docente ya se encontraba cansado, cansado de esa fachada fría que se había formado a través de los años y que ahora todos se habían acostumbrado a verla, así que siendo Granger sabía que ella podía resolver cualquier incidente, pero lo sorprendente fue que se acercara y que intentara tocarlo, no cualquiera se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso.

Soltó su mano pero se percató de que sangraba así que rápidamente se levantó de su lugar.

-. Señorita Granger, déjeme ver, ¿Que le paso? -. Sujeto firmemente su mano que Hermione no pudo resistirse.

-. No se preocupe señor, lo que pasa es que me corte con los frascos, nada grave -. Hermione le dijo alternando su mirada con su mano lastimada.

-. ¡Nada grave?! -. Severus la jalo a su escritorio y saco varias pociones.

Hermione solo se dejaba llevar puesto que ponía mucha fuerza en ella, y solo veía como el derramaba varias de sus pociones y lentamente la herida comenzó a cerrarse y a desaparecer, como si fueran lágrimas de fénix, al terminar Severus le quito el mal atado trapo que tenía en la mano, y soltó su mano, movió su varita y los frascos estuvieron compuestos, y en su lugar.

Hermione vio lo que había hecho y después miro su mano sanada, miro sus ojos de Severus y vio cansancio en ellos, se sentía empática y culpable, Severus le sonrió levemente y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, Hermione se impresiono por la sonrisa que fue lo que la animo a preguntar.

-. ¿Señor? ¿Le ocurre algo? -. Hermione se acercó un poco más y se inclinó para estar más cerca de su rostro pero Severus no se movió de su lugar.

-. No le incumbe Granger, por favor retírese -. Severus se lo dijo con voz calmada pero imponente de que no quería volver a ser interrumpido, pero eso no basto a Hermione.

-. A mí me gustaría averiguar que le sucede profesor -. Hermione pareció no escuchar el anterior comentario de su profesor y fue cuando Severus levanto la mirada que para colmo se encontró muy de cerca del rostro de Hermione que casi podía oler su perfume pero eso no le afecto.

-. Se lo agradezco Granger pero no es necesario -. Severus se levantó de su lugar y le hizo una señal a Hermione para que lo acompañara a la salida, Hermione no pudo más opción que seguirlo ya que prácticamente la empujaba fuera del aula.

Cuando Severus ya la tenía prácticamente fuera, Hermione se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, tenía tanta curiosidad de que era lo que ocultaban esos ojos pero mentalmente sabía que no debía al menos no aun, pero parecía que su mente y su razón no estaban a la par cuando decidió volver a hablar.

-. Profesor, por favor dig… -.

-. Hola Hermione -. Sirius venía a unos cuantos metros aproximándose a ella, que no se había percatado aun de la presencia de Severus hasta que estuvo a su lado, mientras Hermione lo veía acercarse.

-. Hola Sirius -. Hermione forzó una sonrisa, a pesar que le gustaba la compañía de él, interrumpía un momento muy importante en la cercanía que acababa de tener con Severus.

Sirius se percató de la presencia de Severus.

-. Snape -. Se lo dijo a secas.

-. Black -. Severus prácticamente escupió la palabra como si no quisiera ni pensarla, se giró a ver a Hermione y veía rudeza en sus ojos nuevamente por parte de él hacia ella. -. Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, señorita Granger -. Y sin más cerró la puerta abruptamente, asustado a Hermione.

Sirius lo miro indignado y Hermione sorprendida, no sabía porque esos cambios de actitud, pero quería averiguarlo.

-. Vaya con ese Quejicus -. Sirius le dijo con una sonrisa a Hermione.

Hermione suspiro y asintió, pero no dijo nada.

-. ¿Que se te ofrecía Sirius? -. Hermione lo miro más tranquila.

-. Te quería devolver esto -. Sirius le ofreció el libro olvidado y Hermione lo tomo.

-. Gracias, voy al gran comedor -. Hermione aun seguía molesta por el momento que interrumpió y necesitaba tiempo para volver a su estado normal de tranquilidad.

-. Te acompaño -. Y tomándola de la cintura lo cual hizo que Hermione se encontrara incomoda, pero termino accediendo y así se encaminaron al Gran Comedor.

Y desde instante en que Severus mostro otra cara con Hermione, a ella desde entonces le nació la curiosidad de querer lograr salir esa cara otra vez, tal vez con eso, el lograría tratar de liberar su alma, se lo debía por el hecho de regresarle la vida y él sintiéndose tan miserable por ello.

Pero aunque ella en esa semana que había pasado siempre trataba de acercarse a él, lamentablemente Sirius siempre la esperaba al salir, haciendo más incómodo el encuentro que quería tener con él, provocando que Severus saliera del aula antes de la aparición de Black y con eso todo su plan se venía abajo.

Pero ese día Hermione se adelantó por el hecho de que ya había terminado antes su trabajo de transformaciones y quería ser puntual, ya prácticamente se había dado por vencida en el asunto de su profesor, pero cuando cruzaba la puerta del aula de pociones, una fuerza color oscuro la empujo, Hermione no pudo evitar el lanzarse hacia atrás por la fuerza ejercida, pero antes de caer noto que alguien la tomaba de la cintura, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Severus, muy cerca de ella.

La observaba lleno de temor, y ella pudo ver que la sujetaba con un brazo de la cintura y con la otra manejaba su varita para hacer flotar los libros que traía.

Severus con un movimiento de varita coloco los libros sobre un lugar mientras Severus incorporaba a Hermione, hasta ponerla de pie, pero sin soltar su cintura todavía, ambos se miraban a los ojos sin darse cuenta que la puerta del aula seguía abierta y si alguien pasaba por ahí podía verlos, y fue lo que paso.


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

ESPECIAL DEL DIA DEL NIÑO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.

-. Quejicus -. Sirius estaba frente a la escena.

-. Vaya Black, muestras los colmillos -. Severus soltó a Hermione y miro con furia a Black.

-. Suéltala -. Sirius lo señalo con su mano.

-. No te atrevas a señalarme Black, si no fuera por mí se hubiera roto, su privilegiado cráneo -. Le dijo Severus tranquilo pero con sigilo.

-. Es cierto Sirius, se lo agradezco profesor -. Hermione le agradeció a Severus y él le correspondió el gesto mientras le abría paso para que entrara a clase.

-. Si me disculpas Black, tengo clases que dar -. Severus ya no escucho su réplica, le cerró la puerta en la cara y no escucho como le volvió a decir "Quejicus".

En todo ese tiempo en que comenzaba la clase, Severus se sentó en su escritorio y Hermione en su lugar, pero ninguno se dirigió la palabra, al menos Hermione acababa de descubrir que si quería acercase a Severus, Sirius no debía estar cerca, aunque sus miradas chocaban no fue suficiente para entablar una conversación, eso basto para intimidar a Hermione.

La clase transcurrió normal, solo por el hecho de que Severus en ningún momento se acercó a Hermione, pero al final dio la noticia de exámenes sorpresa, y eso no le quedó muy claro a Hermione si realmente eran necesarios esos exámenes o lo hacía porque aun tenia coraje por su encuentro con Sirius, pero prefería no arriesgarse y decidió por ese día retirarse sin tratar de volverse a acercar a Severus.

Tras eso Hermione, se encamino a la sala común para tratar de estudiar y para su mala suerte Sirius apareció a su lado.

-. ¿Necesitas ayuda? -. Le ofreció Sirius acercándose a su lado.

-. No gracias Sirius -. Hermione que tenía a Harry en frente nada más se divertía con la situación, y no le daría el lujo de volver a repetirlo. -. Pero si te interesa, necesito saber la manera en que un filtro de muertos se pueda lograr hacer en el menos tiempo posible, tengo unas hipótesis pero… -. Y eso basto para Sirius cuando veía como Sirius se incorporó y hacia una cara de desconcierto.

-. No creo poderte ayudar -. Sirius se sentó derecho y se levantó para acercarse a Harry y ver lo que él estaba haciendo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de incredulidad de Harry y decidió levantarse e ir a la biblioteca, aparte de ser muy tranquila, tendría más conocimiento al alcance de su mano.

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, y examinaba las preguntas de guía que les haría a realizar Severus, y era demasiado, necesitaba un poco más de ayuda extra, y mejor lugar que en la sección prohibida.

Se encamino para ella, y sin que nadie pudiera verla, entro a la sección y comenzó a leer los libros cada una tan especial y tan raro que daban muchas ganas de leerlos todos, pero paro en la sección donde hablaba de los remedios más raros y los efectos más exagerados en las pociones más complicadas.

Entro por el pequeño pasillo y tomo el libro que sabía que le podía funcionar pero una mano se interpuso en su camino, tratando de tomar el mismo libro, pero cuando de libros se trataba podía Hermione a ser muy agresiva y sin miramientos tiro del libro y se lo arrebato de la mano que lo tenía prisionero, pero cuando el dueño de esa sombra apareció Hermione se arrepintió de su acto.

-. ¿Profesor Snape? -.

Severus se incorporó y la miro.

-. Vaya, señorita Granger, es agresiva como buena Gryffindor, pero también descarada sabiendo que no debería estar aquí -.

Hermione se sonrojo, era cierto y lo había olvidado no debía estar ahí.

-. Lo lamento profesor -. Hermione se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero Severus la tomo de la muñeca.

-. Es un poco tarde para eso Señorita Granger -. Severus tomo el libro que traía en su mano libre de Hermione y vio que solo buscaba ayuda para su examen.

Una guerra en su interior se llevó a cabo, estaba completamente cansado de mostrar su cara de frialdad, sería capaz de mostrarle una cara completamente ajena a todo el mundo mágico, a ella, que ya había visto mucho anteriormente, había sido prácticamente gentil con ella, porque no arriesgarse a tener a una confidente, después de todo ella era una gran persona aparte de ser una buena estudiante, el que no arriesga no gana.

Severus carraspeo después de un momento al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo viendo a Hermione, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-. Lamento decirle, que a pesar de estar en los libros de la sección prohibida no son tan buenos como los que están en la biblioteca principal, se necesita aprender en la práctica, no detrás de los libros en estos casos, le sugiero que como castigo, venga a mi laboratorio hoy en la noche y enfatizaremos algunas de esas pociones -. Severus la veía sin expresión en el rostro.

Es por esa razón que Hermione no entendía si realmente era un castigo o buscaba de alguna manera de ayudarla, sea como fuere, aceptaría, así descubriría lo que quería ver y aparte aprendería del mejor.

-. Si profesor -. Se lo dijo de la misma manera en que él lo expresaba, mientras ambos se enorgullecían en su interior por la oportunidad.

Hermione no podía decir que en Hogwarts fuera un lugar discreto y cierta rubia novia de cierto pelirrojo había oído toda la conversión, y en solo unas cuantas horas, más de uno sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

Hermione llego al gran comedor y se sentó con el libro que le había permitido sacar de la sección prohibida su querido profesor, pero como una ráfaga llego Sirius a su lado y se sentó mirándola como esperando a que ella misma confesara su pecado.

Al principio ella decidió ignorarlo posiblemente acompañaba a Harry que se encontraba frente a ellos, leyendo y los veía con mirada cómplice, después se empezó a sentir incomoda lo miro y espero a que le mismo le dijera su pecado ajeno.

-. ¿Es cierto que te verás con Quejicus? -. Hermione se sintió indignada, no solo por el hecho de que la cuestione por eso sino también porque nadie merecía que le dieran un apodo.

-. ¿Con quién? -. Hermione actuó como si no conociera de quien hablaba y hacia que Sirius viera su error.

-. Perdón, con el Profesor Snape -. Sirius hizo su ademan con la mano como burlándose del puesto que a su profesor le fue impuesto.

-. Pues sí, no sé cómo te enteraste pero sí, estoy castigada -. Sirius se molestó pero también se relajó.

-. ¿Castigada? -. Harry se entrometió.

-. Si -. Hermione los miro a ambos. -. Castigada, por andar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca -.

Sirius sonrió cínico.

-. ¿Y solo es por eso? -. Harry casi escupió lo que estaba tomando ante tal pregunta y Hermione lo miro molesta.

-. En primera, si solo es por eso, y segunda Sirius, si fuera por algo más, no se los diría -. Hermione se levantó de su lugar y se fue molesta.

Harry miraba a su padrino y negaba con la cabeza, ya veía claro sus propósitos, Sirius lo miro.

-. ¿Qué? -. Preguntó Sirius a la defensiva, Harry se acercó a él y hablo un poco más bajo.

-. Si lo que quieres es acercarte a ella, no deberías hablarle así, debes confiar en ella -. Sirius se irguió y cruzo los brazos indignado.

-. No sé de qué hablas -. Sirius miraba a otro lado.

Harry prácticamente se reía.

-. Por favor Sirius, solo te falta un letrero en la frente que diga "Estoy enamorado de Hermione" -. Sirius lo miro y Harry supo que tenía razón solo que no lo iba a admitir.

Sirius se levantó.

-. Querido muchacho, ten en cuenta que mis gustos no son tan malos, debo irme -. Harry se rio.

-. No la sigas, posiblemente fue con Snape -. Sirius le lanzo una mirada asesina y se fue,

Harry en todo esto sabía que se iba a divertir pero esperaba que ninguno saliera lastimado.

Pero sin embargo, Sirius si se encontraba molesto y esperaba que no se quedara así, caminaba rápidamente a través de la torre de los leones y llego a las mazmorras en el tiempo exacto en que Severus salía del aula, se encontraba dándole la espalda pero antes de que Black se acercara más a él, Severus lo encaro, asustando a Sirius.

-. ¿Que se te ofrece Black? -. Severus le dijo con esa voz profunda haciéndole evidente que no quería perder su tiempo con él.

-. Ni creas que te acercaras a ella -. Severus abrió la mirada sorprendido, no esperaba algo así.

-. No te estoy pidiendo permiso -. Severus pasó a su lado ignorándolo.

-. Ni creas Quejicus, si yo me entero que te acercas a ella… -. Sirius le apuntaba con su dedo haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

-. Te atreves a amenazarme Black -. Severus se acercó más a él. -. Inténtalo y te probare que el cobarde después de todo siempre fuiste tú, escondiéndote tras las faldas de Potter -. Sirius retrocedió, sabía que Severus ya no era al niño de antes del que solían burlarse.

Sirius se enderezo, tratando de esconder el temor momentáneo que sintió.


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

-. Probemos murciélago, después de todo, siempre terminaste llorando en un rincón -. Sirius dio la vuelta rápidamente cuando Severus se encargaba de irse encima de él, sabía que Severus era un caballero y no le atacaría a sus espaldas, aprovechándose de eso, huyo, solo esperaba que esa pequeña expresión de insultos demostrara que debía mantenerse Severus alejado de Hermione.

Severus yacía sobre sus pies tratando de entender que hacia actuar así a Sirius, era obvio, no era de pensarse demasiado se veía igual que Weasley, tontamente enamorados de sus mujeres, pero Hermione no era tan tonta, de eso estaba seguro, no aceptaría a nadie como Black nunca.

Pero no quería más enfrentamientos como ese, era molesto en una gran escala, lo mejor por el momento era cancelar su cita con Hermione, mientras esos dos se ponían de acuerdo, no quería que empezaran a divulgar mal de él y mucho menos de ella.

Todos se encontraban cenando y Hermione procuraba hacerlo de manera rápida para no llegar tarde a su castigo con Severus, mientras tanto Harry se apresuraba a llegar acompañado de Ron y Lavender, que parecían que estaban pegados del brazo ya que nunca se soltaban.

Se sentaron a cenar, mientras Harry escogía su cena, Lavender y Ron miraban a Hermione hasta que ella sintió sus miradas.

-. ¿Qué ocurre? -. Hermione levanto la mirada y dejo de comer, mientras que Lavender miraba a Ron, se erguía, aclaro la garganta y comenzó.

-. Hermione, no sabía que salías con Sirius -. Eso sorprendió demasiado a Hermione que prácticamente se le fue el hambre.

-. ¿Qué? -. No entendía Hermione el porqué de su comentario, mientras que Ron continuaba y Harry prestaba mucha atención, suponía y está seguro que había cometido un error su padrino.

-. Lo que pasa, es que nos encontrábamos por las mazmorras cuando vimos a Sirius acercarse a Snape y le gritaba cosas como que no quería que Snape se acercara a ti -. Ron parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

-. Y Snape, ¿hizo algo? -. Harry intervino.

Lavender continuo.

-. No, solo cuando Sirius le llamaba Quejicus, parecía que Snape se le vendría encima -. Lavender comenzó a comer lo primero que se encontraba a la mano, al igual que Ron, eran tal para cual.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, mientras que Harry esperaba una reacción de su parte, Hermione simplemente se indignó y sobre todo se incomodó, cuando vieron todos a la puerta principal del gran comedor, vieron a Sirius acercándose y sonriendo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Hermione se levantó, arrojo su plato, y se marchó pasando al lado de Sirius e ignorándolo, Sirius la vio salir, y camino hacia su ahijado preguntándole con la mirada que le ocurría a Hermione.

Harry espero a que se sentara para contestarle, mientras Ron y Lavender los ignoraban por completo.

-. No pudiste ser más cauteloso, se enteró que hablaste con Snape -. Le susurraba esperando a que ese incidente no divulgara más allá.

-. No, tengo idea como se enteró -. Sirius también le susurraba.

-. Estos dos tortolos, estaban cerca cuando discutiste con Snape -. Sirius miro a la pareja al lado de Harry y ellos lo miraron le sonrieron inocentemente y volvieron a desviar la mirada.

Sirius se irguió.

-. Ahora veo -. Suspiro cansado y se levantó de su lugar, tras Hermione.

-. Parece que viene la reconciliación -. Dijo inocentemente Lavender.

-. No comenten esto aún, ¿Está bien? -. Harry los señalo a ambos para dejarlo más claro, mientras ellos asentían y continuaron todos en silencio cenando.

Mientras tanto cierto profesor de pociones había visto todo desde su lugar y salía por la puerta trasera del comedor.

Sirius, corría a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts y logro interceptar a Hermione antes de que entrara en su sala común, cuando llego a su alcance la tomo del brazo, obligándola a girar.

-. Espera Hermione -. Sirius hiperventilaba, no era lo mismo correr como humano que como un animago.

-. ¿Qué quieres Sirius? ¿Vienes a prohibirme a mí también no hablar posiblemente con Minerva? -. Hermione estaba enojada pero más que enojada, indignada que alguien se metiera en sus decisiones y sobre alguien como Sirius que no tenía ningún derecho.

-. Por favor Hermione, no seas ridícula, solo trataba de cuidarte -.

-. ¿Cuidarme? -.

-. Si, Quejicus no es como crees -.

-. Bueno, eso lo puedo averiguar yo, así que por favor Sirius deja de tomar todas las decisiones por mí, ¿Porque lo haces? -.

-. No es obvio, el perro faldero siente atracción por usted Señorita Granger -. Severus venia por ese camino para avisarle a Hermione que había decidido cancelar su castigo pero se encontró con eso, que era inevitable no intervenir.

-. ¿Profesor? -.

-. Quejicus -.

-. Bueno, Black, respóndele, la Señorita te hizo la pregunta -.

-. Esto es algo que no te incumbe Snape -.

-. Cierto Black, no me incumbe, pero tú me incumbiste al ir a mi oficina, a decirme todo eso en la tarde, entonces aunque no me interesa tu patética vida personal, lamentablemente me incumbiste -.

Hermione se sentía tan indignada, al provocar todo eso, pero de repente lo recordó.

-. Profesor, lo del castigo… -. Hermione comenzaba a disculparse por no haber llegado a tiempo.

Pero Severus levanto una mano como indicación a que guardara silencio.

-. No se preocupe Señorita Granger, puedo ver que no fue culpa suya su tardanza -. Miro a Sirius. -. Pero no es conveniente que no sigamos con esto, o el señor Black podría molestarse -. Sirius parpadeaba ante lo que Severus decía.

-. Pero… -. Severus la volvió a callar con el mismo movimiento.

-. No me incumbe Señorita Granger, arregle este problema con su… con Black, de lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de quitarle puntos por la impertinencia de su pareja, buenas noches -. Y sin decir más dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Hermione lo veía desaparecer y sentía que el destino se encontraba en su contra, o mejor dicho alguien, giro a ver a Sirius que aun veía a Severus por los pasillos y le nació el sentimiento de rencor, Sirius sonriente la miro y eso molesto más a Hermione.

-. Aléjate de mí, Sirius -. Y sin más Hermione entro a la sala y de ahí directo a su habitación, dejando a Sirius con la sorpresa en su mirada.

….

Una semana que había pasado en que Hermione se había dado por vencida referente a tratar de acercarse a Severus, ya que siempre que lo hacía estaba Sirius a su espalda, y no era de manera consiente sino porque trataba de disculparse por entrometerse tanto en su vida y que prometía no hacerlo nuevamente, pero mientras más Hermione le daba largas mas se entrometía, las aguas se calmaron cuando acepto las disculpas de Sirius y el bajo sus niveles de seguirla y sentir celos sin ser nada.

Hermione se encontraba con Harry en la biblioteca, platicando del porque el comportamiento de Sirius.

-. Es fácil Hermione, supongo que le gustas -. Hermione analizo la palabra como si no la conociera.

-. ¿Porque? -. Ahora Harry no comprendía la pregunta.

-. Como que ¿Por qué?, Hermione debió ver algo en ti, que le gustara, porque no solo te dejas llevar, no me digas que no te atrae ni un mínimo -. Ginny al parecer haber escuchado la conversación se acercó por completo y veía a su amiga esperando ansiosa la respuesta, Harry al ver que Hermione se encontraba en buenas manos y se fue con Neville a continuar con sus tareas.

-. Dime Herms, debe haber algo que te atraiga de el -. Le insistió Ginny.

-. No lo sé, no lo había pensado, pero supongo que si -. Ginny rio ante el comentario.

-. Eso es un sí, vamos él se muere de ganas por cortejarte -. Hermione no sabía si debía aceptar o no.

-. No lo sé, Ginny, déjame pensarlo -.

-. Que tienes que pensar, como dijo Harry solo déjate llevar -. Ginny sabía que lograría convencer a Hermione al verla pensar demasiado.

Hermione pensaba si era correcto, después de todo, no había tenido relaciones de las cuales tener experiencia, solo había sido Viktor y Ron, pero era solo adolescentes que no sabían lo que querían pero Sirius era mayor, sería lo mejor, tenía experiencia, y ella le atraía, con el tiempo seguramente ella también se enamoraría, ya que la atracción física ya estaba presente.

-. Está bien, lo hare -. Ginny brinco en su asiento de la emoción y le hizo una señal a Harry advirtiéndole que la había logrado convencer, ahora solo esperaba los movimientos de Black.

En la habitación de Lavender, se encontraba Ron y Harry.

-. No te creo -. Decía Lavender sorprendida y emocionada.

-. Yo creo que Sirius no sabe en la que se está metiendo -. Decía Ron dudando las palabras que Harry les acababa de decir.

-. En serio, Sirius ya tiene luz verde para conquistar a Hermione, solo espero que sepa cómo hacerlo, él dice que fue y sigue siendo todo un conquistador, pero Ron y yo sabemos que Hermione no es como las demás -. Dijo Harry completamente seguro que Sirius cometería muchos errores.

-. Di lo que quieras Harry, pero a todas las mujeres, nos gustan los detalles románticos, si Sirius lo sabe, no tendrá problema -. Decía Lavender. -. A propósito Ginny esta con ella ¿Verdad? -. Pregunto ansiosa Lavender.

-. Si -. Dijo Harry. -. Al parecer también planea una táctica de cómo responder ante Sirius.

-. Entonces literalmente, será su amor un campo de batalla -. Harry y Lavender le celebraron la broma, se levantaron de sus asientos y se despidieron para irse a dormir.

Mientras tanto Hermione y Ginny decidían el vestuario a usar el día siguiente que era fin de semana, y Sirius había aprovechado para invitarla a Ella y a todos los amigos posibles a una fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en las tres escobas.

-. Deja de moverte -. Le decía Ginny que hacia esfuerzos para subir la cremallera del vestido que Hermione lucia.

-. Eso intento, pero esta cosa se pega como una segunda piel, es muy incómodo y bochornoso -. Hermione gemía por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para tratar de respirar.

-. Lo sé, pero tienes que deslumbrar -. Le decía Ginny completamente satisfecha cuando logro su cometido.

Hermione dio vuelta para mostrar un vestido rojo escarlata demasiado pegado al cuerpo y con un escote muy exagerado, Hermione se observó en el espejo y no quedo conforme con la imagen.


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

-. No, Ginny, definitivamente no, esta no soy yo, parezco una cualquiera, prefiero ir con mi vestido verde, ese me gusta y es más cómodo -.

-. Como quieras, pero si quieres llamar la atención de Sirius, deberías dejártelo -. Se lo decía Ginny sentándose en la cama mientras observaba como Hermione se metía al baño y se cambiaba a su pijama.

-. Si Sirius se quiere acercar que lo haga, pero no vestiré a su antojo, si es lo que quiere -. Hermione salió del baño con una coleta agarrada en su cabello para poder dormir.

Ginny rodo los ojos y se despidió esperando que al día siguiente Hermione cambiara de parecer, de lo contrario no lograría el cometido que tanto querían todos para ella.

…

Severus se lamentaba horriblemente el haber acudido a las tres escobas en ese momento, había llegado cuando solo había una que otra persona pero ahora se estaba embarcando de jóvenes mal vestidos y mujeres vestidas de manera muy provocadora que daban lastima en vez de destilar belleza.

Y peor fue su suerte cuando había decidió irse a una mesa del rincón más escondido para terminarse su bebida, cuando vio entrar a Black rodeado del grupo de amiguitos de Potter, cada uno vestido tan lamentable, que juraría volver a morir cuando vio a Black con una camisa sumamente delgada mostrando su torso, sumamente incómodo.

Se levantó con la intención de irse pero cuando volvió a dirigir la mirada a la puerta principal procurando que no le estorbaran para salir, vio entrar a Hermione, con un vestido verde esmeralda, con un especie de corsé en la parte de arriba del vestido y terminando en falda estilo de pico, y a parte traía unos zapatos de tacón que hacía que se viera más alta, más delgada y más hermosa.

Severus se sintió incomodo por dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, no debía mirar a una mujer de la manera en que lo hizo, pero cuando desvió la mirada para ver a Hermione, vio como Sirius le besaba la mejilla y ella desviaba la cabeza, como dando a entender que su aliento olía a alcohol, muy incómoda, pensó Severus, pero también muy divertido de ver como lo rechazaría que inconscientemente se volvió a sentar y disfruto de la vista de Black intentando hacer bailar a Hermione.

Hermione no quería bailar, al menos no con la condición en que se encontraba Sirius, esperaba bailar con él, pero prefería esperar hasta que estuviera un mejor estado, toda la noche estuvo platicando con sus amigos, pero cuando decidieron irse a bailar cada quien con sus respectivas parejas, Hermione se sintió sola e incómoda ante la lamentable condición de Sirius, y el mirándola como un cazador.

Sirius veía a Hermione, aunque el vestido no era muy atrayente para él, sobre todo con ese color, pero la tenía para él como quería, así que se acercó a ella y le habló cerca de su cara pero ella giraba la mirada como si le incomodara, entonces intentó hablarle en el oído pero resultaba igual, lo único que logro fue que Hermione se levantara de su lugar, excusándose para ir al tocador.

Severus había perdido de vista a Hermione pero sabía que ella no se acercaría a Sirius en toda la noche e inconscientemente eso le causo dicha, tal vez por el sufrimiento de ese canuto de porquería, así que se levantó de su lugar con la intención de irse por fin.

La multitud se estaba haciendo asfixiante por el exceso de gente que estaba entrando a la dichosa fiesta, que para Hermione le era imposible ver hacia donde se dirigía hasta que choco con una persona más alta que ella, pero que raramente llevaba un perfume masculino muy exquisito.

Alzo la mirada y su cara fue de expectación, de sorpresa y de alegría, Severus la vio fijamente y tomándola de la muñeca la encamino hacia la pared cerca de los baños, justamente lo que Hermione necesitaba, para zafarse del olor de Sirius por el momento pero por muy extraño que pareciera el olor de Severus fue lo que hizo que olvidara la fragancia de alcohol que portaba Sirius.

-. Señorita Granger, ¿Qué hace aquí?, déjeme decirle que usted es la única que se ha vestido decentemente para esta porquería de lugar -. A Severus esas muestras delante de ella, ya le salían al natural no existía incomodes cuando las decía, posiblemente era por la confianza que ella le inspiraba.

-. Gracias -. Hermione se ruborizo, viniendo eso de él, era un cumplido muy cierto y halagador. -. Vine a la fiesta, pero a decir verdad, no me estoy divirtiendo para nada -. Le respondió con una ligera sonrisa que Severus imito.

-. Lo dice porque seguramente no ha bailado -. Aunque no le gustaba la gente mucho a Severus debía admitir que la música era agradable y bailable, pensó sobre lo que quería hacer, pero no le veía inconveniente.

-. Seguramente, pero no me apetece bailar con… -. Hermione no pudo terminar, la mano de Severus se extendía delante de ella, como haciéndole la petición que ella imaginaba que le estaba haciendo, lo miro a los ojos y vio la confirmación en ellos, ¿Porque no?, era mucho mejor que el ebrio de Sirius, y aunque Severus también olía a alcohol, su aroma combinando al alcohol era fuerte y seductor.

Se corrigió a si misma por su comentario mental, y tomo la mano de Severus, que se sentía rasposa pero le gustaba la sensación, él la halo hacia la pista y ante las miradas de varios, a ellos no les importo y comenzaron a bailar.

Harry y Ginny junto con Ron y Lavender vieron la escena y giraron la mirada hacia Sirius que se encontraba bebiendo sentado en la mesa, todos se vieron entre sí, y querían hablar con Hermione pero parecía que no veía a nadie que no fuera a Severus.

Hermione y Severus se deslizaban por la pista bailando al unísono, sin despegar sus ojos del otro, era mágico, como el mundo en el que habitaban, pero ese que estaban formando entre ellos era mejor.

En el cual solo salieron de esa burbuja al escuchar la melodía concluir, se separaron y Severus le ofreció su brazo para salir de la pista, yendo al lado contrario donde se encontraba Sirius.

-. Tenía razón, tenía que bailar -. Hermione le sonrió acalorada por el ejercicio impuesto hace un momento y el sonrió.

-. Creo que yo también me divertí esta noche -. Severus analizaba su respuesta, el sentía que se había divertido y no era por el rechazo de Black, fue sin duda el bailar con ella, si, ese momento estuvo mejor.

Severus se inclinó y se despidió de Hermione, que al principio se sintió triste al no quedarse con ella, pero recordó con quien lamentablemente venia, y también ella se despidió solo viendo como Severus pasaba a través de la multitud para salir.

Mientras Hermione lo veía salir, sonrió, era muy buen bailarín otro talento en Severus Snape, bajo la mirada avergonzada y cuando la volvió a subir vio a Harry a Ginny frente a ella.

-. Puedes explicar, ¿Porque bailabas con Snape? -. Le demando Ginny.

-. ¿Y Sirius? -. Pregunto Harry, sabia la respuesta solo quería ver si Hermione ponía algún pretexto.

-. No quiero explicar porque bailaba con el Profesor Snape, fue algo que surgió, y Sirius se encuentra en el otro extremo del bar, me voy, me despediré de él, nos vemos mañana -. Hermione contesto lo más tranquila posible, no había hecho nada malo, no tenían por qué alzar la voz, pero tampoco les daría gusto.

Hermione paso a su lado dejándolos pasmados por su actitud y camino hacia Sirius que seguia bebiendo.

-. Me voy Sirius -. Dijo Hermione tranquila pero acalorada.

Sirius se levantó.

-. Te acompaño -. Le dijo Sirius mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-. No gracias -. Hermione ya no quería estar cerca de él.

-. No te preocupes -. Sirius le extendió el brazo para indicarle que pasar delante de él, y Hermione a duras penas acepto.

Llegando a la sala común, Sirius miro a Hermione un largo momento esperando que lo que estuviera a punto de hacer no fuera demasiado para ella.

No lo pensó más y antes de que Hermione reaccionara, Sirius la beso, Hermione solo pudo sentir la presión en sus labios y no supo si era correcto responder a eso o no, ya había decidido darle una oportunidad, entonces no entendía por qué reaccionaba así, pudo sentir la presión de la lengua de Sirius pidiéndole entrar, y ella a duras penas, acepto.

Su aliento era cálido y con un sabor bastante fuerte a alcohol, pero si quería una relación con él, debía aceptar, así que se dejó llevar, permitió que su lengua explorara todo lo que el quisiera y después de que Sirius quedo satisfecho, se alejó de ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione seguía completamente inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar o que decir, lo que preocupo a Sirius e inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado le preguntaba con la mirada que le pasaba.

Hermione termino de reaccionar y sonrió levemente.

-. Gracias Sirius, hasta mañana -. Hermione dio la vuelta y prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio dejando a Sirius confundido pero con un buen sabor de boca pensó y, así se dirigió a dormir, sabia lo rara que podía ser, así que no se preocupó por sus estados tan cambiantes de ánimo.


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

A la mañana siguiente en el gran comedor Harry llego antes que todos y vio a Sirius comiendo mientras leía el Profeta, Harry se apresuró a donde se encontraba y se sentó frente a él.

-. ¿Qué tal tu noche ayer Sirius? -. Pregunto Harry hablando muy bajo.

Sirius no entendía su pregunta que lo volteo a ver.

-. Estuvo bien, ¿Porque? -. Harry suspiro al parecer no sabía nada, pero era lo mejor para Sirius.

-. ¿Anoche Hermione no se comportó rara contigo? -. Sirius se extrañaba por la pregunta.

-. Tu amiga es rara Harry, pero no, nada fuera de lo normal, solo la bese y eso fue todo -. Harry dejo caer la mandíbula impresionado.

-. La besa… ¿Qué? -. Harry no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-. Si la bese, y es fue todo, al parecer ya somos una pareja -. Sirius sonrió ante el comentario y saludo a las espaldas de Harry cuando vio que Hermione se acercaba, aunque un poco nerviosa lo decidió hacer.

Sentándose al lado de Sirius que la beso nuevamente pero con un beso casto, sorpresa no solo para ella misma, sino también para Harry y la pareja de Ron y Lavender, que se acercaban igual.

-. Vaya, por fin una pareja, pensé que no sería así después de anoche en que Hermione se encontraba… -. Lavender no pudo terminar la oración ya que Hermione la pateo debajo de la mesa y Lavender ante ver su cara de regaño de Hermione decidió callarse.

Todos se dirigían a su clase de pociones pero antes de entrar Harry se acercó a Hermione acompañado de Ginny.

-. ¿Hermione podemos hablar después de clase? -. Hermione se extrañó pero al ver a Ginny a su lado suponía que no será nada de qué preocuparse.

-. Claro Harry -. Todos entraron a la sala en silencio.

Entro Severus tan dominante como de costumbre.

-. Ahora todos prepararan una poción que está al nivel de su escasa capacidad, pero aun así deben tener cuidado, porque si hacen honor a su estupidez, la poción podría explotar, ahora La poción de Forúnculos, en una hora, YA -. Severus fue hacia su escritorio y dejar trabajar a todos.

En un término de media hora paso a través de los lugares de los estudiantes para revisar sus pociones, ninguna sorprendente hasta el momento hasta que llego al lugar de Hermione y se tuvo que tragar sus palabras, por la coloración y consistencia era perfecta, la observo prepararla.

Hermione se había dado cuenta de que tenía a su profesor al lado y no quería quedar mal frente a él, así que se mostró más tranquila y trabajo ignorando que se encontraba ahí, y con un último ingrediente la poción quedo completa ante los ojos de Severus, el sonrió levemente sin mirarla y continuo su camino.

Severus se sorprendía de su habilidad así que faltaba tiempo para el examen final, decidió volver a ofrecer a Hermione su oferta anterior y ofrecerle su ayuda nuevamente, y al final de la clase era perfecto para proponerlo y ante ese pensamiento siguió con la revisión.

Al término de la clase, todos guardaban sus instrumentos de trabajo y Harry esperaba a Hermione en la puerta del aula, pero cuando le iba a ir a ayudar a guardar sus cosas vio como Severus se acercaba a Hermione y vio como ella escuchaba mirándolo a los ojos, sonreía y asintió, tomo sus libros y se acercó Harry regresando a su postura seria.

…

Hermione se encontraba guardando sus instrumentos en los estantes, y de reojo veía como Harry la esperaba y que se comenzaba a acercar a ella, aun no sabía que quería hablar con ella, pero debía apresurarse, Harry no era alguien muy paciente, pero al ver que se detuvo, se preguntó porque, pero se contestó a si misma al ver a Severus al lado.

-. ¿Me permite un momento Señorita Granger? -. Severus tomo lo que le faltaba de utensilios por colocar y los coloco por ella, ella sonrió ante el gesto y lo miro. -. ¿Le interesaría volver a aceptar mi propuesta de las asesorías al final de la cena? -.

Hermione sonrió y su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-. Claro Profesor, ¿Esta noche? -. Hermione tomaba sus libros y Severus tomo un libro que aún le faltaba de su lugar.

-. Esta noche -. Le entrego el libro y sonrió muy poco, dirigió su mirada a Harry y se dio la vuelta bruscamente haciendo ondear su capa detrás; Hermione camino hacia Harry borrando su sonrisa y mirándolo seriamente mientras que el tenía una cara muy inexpresiva.

….

Harry llevo a Hermione a una aula sola, pero Ginny que pasaba por ahí, los acompaño sin decir nada, Harry les abrió la puerta para dejarlas pasar, y se cerró la puerta, se giró y vio Hermione muy serio lo cual hizo que Hermione tragara saliva nerviosa, pero eso no se lo mostraría, no había hecho nada malo.

Por fin Harry hablo:

-. ¿A qué juegas Hermione? -. Dijo Harry serio.

-. ¿Qué? -. Hermione no entendía su pregunta y Ginny se sorprendió con la misma.

-. Me refiero, a tu papel entre Severus y Sirius -.

-. ¿No sé de qué hablas Harry? -.

-. Primero decides salir con Sirius, después en esa misma fiesta, bailas con Snape, después besas a Sirius y es formal su relación y ahora hablas con Snape después de clase… -.

-. Espera, lo del Profesor Snape, ha sido casualidad, además que su compañía es muy agradable, y de Sirius aun no es nada formal, solo fue un par de besos, no hay nada con Snape -. Hermione se defendió.

-. Pero… -. Harry iba a contradecir pero Ginny se metió en medio.

-. Ya está bien Harry, si Hermione dice que no tiene nada que ver con Snape, es verdad, mejor vamos al comedor, nos deben de estar esperando -. Ginny halo a Hermione del brazo y la saco del aula con un callado Harry detrás.

Se adelantaron más hasta que ya no pudiera oírlas.

-. Más vale, que sea cierto lo que dices, Harry no estará contento si es lo contrario -. Le susurro Ginny.

-. Claro que es verdad, además ni en un millón de años, el Profesor Snape y yo tendríamos algo que ver -.

-. Claro que no, que ridículo, ese murciélago no sabe ni lo que es el amor -. Ginny rio y Hermione solo sonrió pesadamente ante el comentario ya no era divertido que se burlaran de él, además si conocía el amor, como el que sintió por Lily y ante ese pensamiento a Hermione le supo amargo el recuerdo aunque no sabía aun porque.

En el gran comedor mientras todos terminaban de cenar y solo saboreaban su postre, Minerva se acercó al estrado e hizo sonar su potente voz con el hechizo Sonorus, todos guardaron silencio.

-. Gracias, solo me gustaría recordarles que el baile de navidad se acerca y esta vez tocara el tema de disfraces, pero ante tal confusión que pueda darse con posiblemente Poción Multijugos… -. Miro a ver al Trio Dorado que enrojecieron un poco. -. Solo será permitido traer traje de gala acompañado de antifaz, elijan, escojan pareja, ensayen mucho y los esperamos, buenas noches -. Minerva bajo del estrado y empezaron los murmullos de todo alumno para hablar de parejas y vestidos.

Hermione continuo la plática con Harry y Ron diciendo lo divertido que lograría ser, pero mecánicamente Hermione volvió la mirada hacia el Profesor Snape que la miraba pero sin expresar sentimiento alguno.

Severus se levantó de su asiento y salió por la puerta de atrás, y ante ese acto Hermione se levantó de su lugar e hizo lo mismo pero por la puerta del comedor, despidiéndose de todos los que estaban ahí, y llevándose la mirada interrogante de Sirius.

Los próximos días, con las asesorías de Hermione, las citas improvisadas que Sirius planeaba para ella, el ser la consejera matrimonial de Harry y Ginny y ser la consoladora de múltiples peleas entre Ronald y Lavender; el baile llego a la vuelta de la esquina.

-. ¿Con quién iras? -. Preguntaba Ginny a Hermione.

-. ¿Porque preguntas? -. Dijo Hermione sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Ginny sonrió.

-. Por si pensabas en ir con Sirius o… Con… Snape -. Hermione levanto al mirada de su libro de pociones y miro a Ginny con su gesto de regaño, Ginny rio.

-. No digas eso Ginny, o no te contare lo que tengo planeado -. Capto la atención de Ginny se pegó más a ella y Hermione sonrió, sabia lo interesada en los chismes que podía lograr a ser Ginny.


	8. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Un baile hermoso, con un gran árbol de navidad que se plasmaba al entrar, y con velas blancas flotando alrededor dando un aire de paz y calidez al lugar y que poco a poco ese bello salón se comenzaba a llenar de gente, todos con antifaz, y que iban siendo revisados con varita solo para percatarse que no llevaran hechizos para disfrazar a su persona pero sin revelar su identidad.

Viendo que a pesar de llevar disfraz muchos eran evidentes, como esconder el pelo rojizo tanto de Ron o de George, o Ron con su ridículo traje regalado por parte de su abuela, y acompañado de Lavender, también fue obvio ya que llevada un vestido azul cielo, cortada y acabo en estilo olan, con un olan largo en la terminación color blanco, demasiado exagerado como ella.

También la llegada de Harry, que no le fue posible cubrir esa cicatriz, llevando un traje muy elegante negro y su compañera otra pelirroja, obviamente Ginny luciendo un vestido azul rey oscuro, con un corte en uve en el pecho y completamente recto hasta los pies.

Pero la otra integrante del Trio no llego, y muchos tras preguntarse donde se encontraba poco a poco decidieron darle espacio para aparecer, pero al ver que Sirius aparecía solo con un traje negro normal, y Harry lo abordo rápidamente.

-. ¿Y Hermione? -. Pregunto Harry exaltado que instantáneamente giro su mirada para localizar a Severus que se encontraba solo en una esquina a lado de la mesa de bebidas.

-. Tú dímelo, la fui a buscar y no la encontré, tu amiga a veces actúa muy raro -. Sirius se lo dijo molesto pero el enojo desapareció al ver a las espaldas de Harry. -. Pero no pienso quedarme sentado a esperarla -. Sirius le palmo el hombro y camino a un grupo de estudiantes mayores que lo miraban y le sonrieron cuando se acercó.

Harry regreso con Ginny que se encontraba sentada en su espera, al verlo aparecer se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia el para seguir bailando.

-. ¿Y Hermione? -. Pregunto Ginny.

-. ¿Tú no lo sabes? -. Le pregunto Harry inquisitivo.

-. No -. Dijo Ginny pareciendo lo más inocente posible, Harry la miro pero dejo pasar su actitud.

Al punto de la media noche, el baile ya estaba un poco más ambientado con varias parejas bailando pero al ver a la persona parada en la puerta principal varias dejaron de bailar o inclusive otros le dieron el paso.

Una mujer con un vestido formal con un estilo de cintura natural, personalizado, con un tipo de tela Tul, con una longitud largo hasta el suelo, con una falda con forma de A, sin mangas, con adornos de cuentas, de Poliéster, y con sujetador ( . /upload/imagens_upload/emma_watson_vestido_premiere_harry_ ), color gris; con un antifaz color gris que cubría toda la superficie de la cara y de la nariz solo poniendo énfasis en sus ojos enormes color café y sus labios rosados.

Paso al lado de todos sonriéndoles a algunos, ya que tenía un corte de pelo, **ondulado** **corto**, pero no demasiado, sino de una longitud media, con un flequillo que acompañaba su pelo que hacía que su aspecto pareciere inocente y desconocido.

Decidió no hablar con nadie y pasar al lado de Sirius, que el mismo olvido con quien hablaba al verla pasar y ver hacia donde se dirigía, sin duda la abordaría en un rato más, mientras tanto ella se deslizo a la mesa de las bebidas y tomo un pequeño vaso de ponche hasta que vio que Severus se encontraba a su lado que la miro y después le sonrió.

-. Media noche, acostumbra llegar tarde a todas las fiestas en que la invitan -. Severus se acercó a ella pero se puso a su lado para disimular que no hablaban entre ellos.

-. ¿Llegue tarde? Los que llegan temprano son los desesperados -. Ella le sonrió y el también, confirmaba poco a poco lo que su mente le decía.

-. Muy cierto, pero solo llegan tarde los que quieren su momento de fama -. Hermione giro su mirada para que no notara como se sonrojaba y Severus pudo verlo aun así.

-. ¿Quiere que los demás vean la sutileza de su baile? a parte de llegar a media noche -. Ella se giró a verlo, viendo si lo que le proponia era cierto y así era, no había duda alguna que le ofrecía su mano y ella gustosa la tomo.

Juntos caminaron hacia la pista de baile y ante las miradas de varias parejas entre ellas Ginny y Harry, ya que Ron y Lavender se habían perdido por el castillo; cambio la música y dándoles un espacio suficiente comenzaron a bailar.

Ella lo veía moverse y el confirmaba sus sospechas, sin duda era un momento para recordar, se movieron por la pista de baile con elegancia y energía dejando a más de uno sorprendido, no solo por el hecho de que la chica decidiera bailar con nada más y nada menos que con el murciélago de las mazmorras, sino también por el hecho de ver a Severus en esa postura de bailarín.

La música termino y Severus la saco de la pista y la dirigió a una de las mesas para que tomaran un descanso y tras sentarse Severus se levanto por unas bebidas y volvió al instante mismo.

Estuvieron un par de minutos hablando hasta que Sirius se hizo presente en su presencia.

-. Le gustaría bailar, estoy seguro que la compañía de Quejicus, no le gusta -. Severus se levantó ante ese comentario.

-. Lárgate Black -. Sirius rio y lo miro.

-. Oblígame Quejicus -. Severus se adelantó a él, pero la chica se levantó en medio de los dos.

-. Bailare con usted -. Sirius sonrió y el tomo de la mano mientras miraba a Severus con desprecio, mientras tanto Severus se volvía a sentar y ver a Black que no se sobrepasara.

Nuevamente la chica estaba bailando pero ahora con Black, que a pesar de bailar bien no formaban una pareja sino una dominación de él hacia ella demostrándole quien mandaba al bailar, aunque debía ser así, no debía ser tan impetuoso como él lo demostraba.

Termino la música, y Sirius beso su mano.

-. No tengo idea de quién es usted, pero espero no ser la única vez que la vea -. Volvió a besar su mano y ella lo observaba sin decir nada pero se percató cuando Sirius iba a besarla en los labios pero ella retrocedió, aun sin saber quién era se iba a atrever a eso, ella se indignó.

-. No creo que su novia, piense que es correcto que haga algo así con alguien que apenas conoce -. Ella coloco sus manos en el pecho alejándolo.

-. Amo a mi novia, pero en este instante ella no está aquí -. Ella se paralizo ante esa respuesta y lo soltó.

-. Debo irme, con permiso -. Ella paso a su lado para dirigirse a la puerta contraria, pero cuando Sirius la iba a seguir más chicas aparecieron a su paso bloqueando su vista, pero decidió quedarse mejor a observarlas a ellas.

La chica se dirigía a la puerta trasera de salida del comedor cuando Severus la tomo del hombro e hizo que se girara.

-. ¿Está bien? -. Ella giro y lo miro, ella respiro con calma y se relajó.

-. Si, gracias, debería irme -. Se lo dijo y se volvió a girar.

-. Si claro, al parecer causo más furor a más de uno esta noche -. Ella se giró y rio ante su broma, seguramente se refería a Sirius, y casi a todos en el castillo, él la tomo del brazo e hizo que lo mirara.

Ella se giró pero ambos ante sus miradas no dijeron nada, no hacia falta, la mirada hablaba por ellos, él sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus labios y tomándola del cuello la obligo a acercarse a él y la beso, fue sencillo pero podía saborear el sabor dulce de su boca, sabiendo y recordándole que era un error, pero esa chica estaba segura que él no la reconocía, así que se tomó esa libertad para enfatizar sus dudas, y ante eso, ella lo soltó le sonrió y salió huyendo de ahí.

Severus se quedó estático no sabía porque lo había hecho y mucho menos porque ella lo permitió pero era algo para presumir con sus pensamientos, al menos ahora podía decir que había confirmado lo que su mente le decía: SE ESTABA ENAMORANDO DE HERMIONE GRANGER.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para bajar a desayunar mientras tarareaba una canción muggle, oyó que llamaban a su puerta.

-. Adelante -. Hermione se arreglaba su cabello cuando por medio del espejo, vio de la puerta a su espalda como entraba Ginny.

-. Hola Hermione buenos días -. Ginny se sentó en su cama mientras la veía como se arreglaba.

-. Hola Ginny, ¿Qué ocurre? -.

-. Nada, solo venia a preguntarte ¿Como te fue anoche? -. Hermione sonrió aún más.

-. Bien -. Hermione suspiro. -. Muy bien -. Ginny sonrió.


	9. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9**

-. Al parecer Sirius se la debió de haber pasado igual -. Hermione abrió la mirada ante el comentario, desde la noche anterior se había olvidado por completo de Sirius. Ginny noto que Hermione se había quedado callada, se levanto y se acerco a ella para tomar de los hombros.-. Si estuviste con Sirius, ¿Verdad? -. Ginny la miro a través del espejo esperando su sorpresa.

Hermione vacilo.

-. Si claro, la… pasamos… bien -. Hermione ahora veía su error, le había dicho anteriormente que quería sorprender a mas de uno esa noche, pero su mente aunque al principio estaba enfocada hacia Sirius, de un momento a otro su mete voló a Severus.

-. Está bien, te veo en el comedor -. Ginny la miro interrogante pero le creyó.

-. Está bien, nos vemos -. Hermione la vio salir y respiro.

No había pensado en ningún momento en Sirius, desde la noche anterior, no sabia que le pasaba a su consiente, por un lado estaba saliendo con Sirius, eran pareja, se habían besado, pero aun así, por otro lado esa noche al ver como Severus poco a poco empezó a cambiar, dándose la oportunidad con alguien como ella, se sintió en paz y no se pudo resistir.

Era agradable su persona y sus labios, inconscientemente Hermione se llevó su mano sus labios y sonrió, no debía apresurarse, esa noche comprobó que Sirius era alguien que le gustaba más disfrutar tanto su noviazgo seguro así como los beneficios de la soltería y en cambio ella disfrutaba más la compañía de Severus.

Podría intentarlo, pero recordaba que ambos no la reconocieron anoche, y posiblemente si Severus se llegara a fijar en alguien seria en la chica de la fiesta, mas no en ella, por el momento trataría de estar con Sirius, posiblemente cambiaria ya que con su Profesor solo como eso podían terminar siendo siempre. PROFESOR Y ALUMNA.

Se terminó de arreglar, ya después tendría tiempo de pelear con sus pensamientos, se retoco y salió de su habitación, viendo a Sirius que la esperaba al final de la escalera, en el fondo sentía atracción por Sirius, y con el tiempo esperaba que se convirtiera en amor, ya que si seguía fantaseando con su profesor jamás lograría llegar a nada en su vida, debía darle la oportunidad a Sirius, tal vez en el fondo, terminarían juntos ella y él.

Le sonrió cuando llego a su alcance y acepto la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarla a bajar, la beso castamente en los labios y Hermione le sonrió, si se acostumbraba posiblemente podía terminar enamorada de Sirius.

-. ¿Dónde te encontrabas anoche? -. Pregunto Sirius.

Como Hermione sospechaba, no la había reconocido, no era lo que esperaba pero le salió bien su truco.

-. Me sentí mal, y Salí a caminar, se me hizo tarde y ya no me pareció correcto ir a esas horas, pero dime, como estuvo el baile, ¿Me extrañaste?

-. Mucho, por eso te traje algo -. Sirius busco en su gastada chaqueta que parecería que nunca se quitaba y saco un relicario color rojo intenso que brillaba con la luz matutina que lo alcanzaba a bañar.

Aunque Hermione no se consideraba una chica materialista, como las demás chicas, debía admitir que era un regalo bastante hermoso, Hermione sonrió y recogió su cabello para que Sirius se lo pusiera.

-. Es hermoso Sirius gracias -. Pero Hermione sabía que eso no basto, se acercó y lo beso, trato de hacerlo durar y que fuera apasionado, aunque aún no estaba acostumbrada.

Sirius se apartó de ella y le sonrió, la tomo de la mano y ambos caminaron al comedor, esa era la señal de Hermione para darle su oportunidad a Sirius.

Llegando al Gran Comedor se hallaban muy pocos, ya que la mayoría decidieron irse por las fiestas así que los únicos que quedaban eran la Profesora Minerva, Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley, Hermione y Sirius, además que uno que otro alumno y uno que otro profesor.

Al llegar a sentarse Ginny casi se caía para atrás cuando vio el relicario de Hermione.

-. Wow, Hermione, es hermoso -. Hermione sonrió y volteo a mirar a Sirius.

-. Si, es cierto, gracias, es regalo de Sirius -. Hermione sonrió y beso a Sirius en la mejilla, ya poco a poco se estaba haciendo más fácil.

Ginny sonrió ante la muestra de afecto.

-. Y tú, ¿No te ibas a ir con Harry? -. Pregunto Sirius a Ginny.

-. Si, pero hasta hoy en la noche en la cual estaremos todos ¿Verdad? -.

Hermione y Sirius sonrieron, y automáticamente Hermione giro y vio a Severus desayunando y sintió algo más en su estómago como si estuviera enferma; Severus alzo la mirada y Hermione le sonrió, pero Severus no presto atención y siguió comiendo, Hermione ya estaba tan acostumbrada que no lo tomo a mal, pero si esperaba despedirse de él esa noche antes de irse.

Dando las ocho de la noche a punto de irse a la cena de navidad con la Familia Weasley, Hermione logro escaparse un momento para ir a ver al Profesor que poco a poco lograba tener más confianza el uno con el otro.

Al llegar a las mazmorras, estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta hasta que Severus abrió antes la puerta dejando la mano levantada de Hermione ante la sorpresa; Severus se encontraba frente a ella serio sin expresar nada.

-. Buenas noches Señorita Granger, ¿Qué se le ofrece? -. Severus hablo lento y pausado, con su típica voz de profesor.

-. Buenas noches Profesor Snape, solo quería venir a despedirme por estos días -. Severus se sorprendió ante eso que salió cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-, No debió hacerlo Señorita, pero se lo agradezco y deseo que disfrute su compañía, no muy agradable a mí gusto pero seguro que usted está acostumbrada -. Hermione rio ante su comentario un poco hiriente.

-. Es cierto, que pueden llegar a ser un poco escandalosos, pero son buenas personas -. Severus le sonrió y al inclinarse para reiterar su respeto ante su comentario tan acertado fijo su mirada en su medallón.

Hermione vio su mirada y se percato de su interrogante.

-. Un regalo de Sirius -. Severus alzo la mirada y después le pregunto.

-. Y ese era el color que ha tenido -. Hermione se cuestiono sobre su pregunta.

-. Si, ¿Porque? -. Hermione tomo el relicario entre sus dedos, lo vio y después miro a Severus.

-. Por nada Señorita Granger -. Severus se incorporó y después sonrió cínicamente. -. Le deseo unas felices vacaciones -. Severus se acercó a ella y la abrazo, lo que sorprendió a Hermione pero acepto el gesto.

-. Igualmente Profesor Snape -. Hermione se soltó de su gesto y con una despedida de reverencia ambos decidieron dar inicio a sus vacaciones.

En la casa Weasley, todos celebraban la fiesta de navidad en la cual se daba gracias por otro año en paz, y muchos más que faltaban, Hermione celebraba junto con sus amigos y junto con Sirius, con el cual poco a poco empezaba ella a tenerle más cariño y respeto aunque aún sentía que le faltaba algo, pero posiblemente lo descubriría sobre la marcha.

Una vez terminada toda la cena Sirius llevo a Hermione en privado y le hablo.

-. ¿Es en serio lo que me estas pidiendo Sirius? -. Le decía Hermione indignada, cuando iba a aprender a no ser tan celoso.

-. Si Hermione es una petición de mi parte -.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, no le gustaba que Sirius le hablara como una niña pequeña que no comprendía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-. Pues temo decirte que no lo hare, el Profesor Snape y yo llevamos un tiempo en práctica de pociones y sus clases me han servido mucho, y a parte disfruto de su compañía -. Hermione cruzo los brazos y lo miro fijamente, no la haría cambiar de opinión. -. No le dejare de hablar y muchos menos de buscarlo por el solo hecho de que me lo pidas -. Sirius se tocó el tronco de la nariz con resignación cansada.

-. No lo conoces -. La miro para hacerla entender.

-. No, Tu no lo conoces, él no es el de antes, no es el mortifago que todos creíamos que no tenía moral y tampoco ya no es el jovencito del que se burlaban -. Hermione contaba con sus dedos las fallas que Sirius llevaba. -. Punto final -. Hermione se giró hacia la sala donde todos se encontraban, y Sirius suspiro cansado, conseguiría hacer que Hermione cambiara de opinión.

Vacaciones, cortas pero estables, donde disfrutas pasando con la familia, con los amigos más cercanos y queridos y donde tratas de forjar y hacer fuerte más tu relación con una pareja que es bastante contraría a ti, a pesar de decir que las diferencias entre parejas te hacen fuertes, las demasiadas cuestan más trabajo, pero ella estaba tratando de poner toda la actitud posible para que eso funcionara.

Al regresar, Hermione había logrado amar a Sirius, a enseñarle que él iba a ser el único en su vida y que cuando el amor acabara ella seria sincera con él; y ahora de regreso y bien alojados lo primero que paso por la mente de Hermione fue: VISITAR AL PROFESOR SNAPE.


	10. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Severus abrió la puerta disgustado, no le gustaba el hecho de su tranquilidad interrumpida y siendo las diez de la noche, esa no era hora de interrumpir en el departamento de un profesor.

-. ¿Qué quiere? -. Abrió la puerta con rabia pero su enojo bajo cuando vio a la que estaba frente. Hermione le sonrió, sabia el temperamento de su profesor así que no le asustaba en lo más mínimo su carácter. -. ¿Señorita Granger? -. Severus se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar.

-. Buenas noches Profesor, solo venía a avisarle de mi regreso y ver cómo le fue -. Severus sonrió levemente y se acercó más a ella.

-. Gracias, pero en situación de que no asistí a la fiesta de navidad me quede haciendo unos estudios, en los cuales involucraba la poción "Vuelve a la vida" -. A Hermione le brillaron los ojos, su profesor había capturado su interés.

-. ¿Cómo cuáles? -. Pregunto una Hermione muy emocionada. Severus sonrió ante sus arrebatos y bajo su mirada a su collar, que seguía del mismo color y sonrió nuevamente.

-. Creo que puede venir mañana y lo discutiré con usted -. Severus se lo dijo lo más natural posible, como si no fuera una invitación de gran importancia.

-. Claro, a la misma hora -. Hermione brinco en su lugar y aplaudió como una niña pequeña, mientras sonreía a severus que le asentía.

-. Hasta entonces -. Hermione dio media vuelta mientras Severus volvía a su escritorio.

-. Espere, Señorita Granger -. Hermione se detuvo sobre la marcha cuando ponía una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta. -. ¿Su collar sigue del mismo color? -. Severus le señalo el collar mientras se sentaba por completo en su lugar.

Hermione bajo su mirada a su collar y después vio a Severus.

-. Si, ¿Porque? -. Hermione lo cuestiono.

-. Por nada, nos vemos mañana Señorita Granger -. Severus bajo la vista a sus pergaminos y siguio su trabajo ignorando a Hermione que lo miro y con la misma mirada interrogante, salió por la puerta.

Esa noche Hermione fue puntual en su cita con su Profesor, había investigado sobre la poción y, al parecer no había fallo, pero si Severus Snape había descubierto algo en ella, significaba que era importante y delicado.

Toco a la puerta y el profesor la dejo pasar después de saludarla, la paso hasta el escritorio que tenía dos mesas de práctica, era larga y amplia como un escritorio para hacer pociones, Severus le dio un libro abierto en cierta pagina y con su dedo le indico.

-. Muy bien Señorita Granger, comience a leer -. Severus le dio golpecitos al libro para enmarcar lo que quería que leyera.

En pocas palabras hablaba lo que era la poción cuando surgió, sus inventores, y el hecho de que solo se probo una vez, por dos razones: una era la segunda oportunidad a héroes de guerra, pero también como muestra para saber que tanto podía afectar.

Eso último Hermione no lo entendió, tomo el libro y pudo notar que no era un libro de texto, era un bloc de notas, una investigacion que él había hecho, Hermione volvió a leer la última parte y volteo a ver a su profesor.

-. Asi como lo ve Señorita Granger, costo trabajo conseguir la información, pero afortunadamente muchos de ese Ministerio respetan mi trabajo. -. Sonrió a Hermione y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación inclinando la cabeza viendo el suelo y pensando en voz alta con las manos en la espalda. -. Logre recopilar por qué y cómo de esa poción y confirme mis sospechas -. Se detuvo y miro a Hermione y exclamo como dándole a entender lo evidente. -. Somos solo sus ratas de laboratorio -.

Hermione se levantó de su lugar cual resorte y se acercó a él.

-. Entonces, la poción puede tener efectos secundarios -. Exclamo Hermione siguiendo el hilo de la conversación, Severus asintió y continúo moviéndose, después se acercó a un estante y saco varios pergaminos, que acercándose al escritorio los desdoblo y le señalo a Hermione algo en el pergamino.

-. Aquí, hice mis cálculos y logre recrear su mediocre poción -. La miro pero su mirada era seria y ella le sostenía la mirada -. Esta poción no estaba hecha para revivir a tres personas, así que el poco efecto de la poción se dispersó entre los tres -. Hermione retrocedió y se tapó la boca con sus manos ahogando un gemido de exaltación, estaba pensando exactamente lo de Severus, si la poción no era suficiente en cualquier momento el efecto terminaría.

Hermione se volvió a acercar a Severus.

-. Si el efecto termina, significa… -. No podía terminar la frase, era una verdad muy dolorosa, Severus la vio y asintió, seguramente le dolía mas el hecho de que ya no tendría a Sirius a su lado, Severus asintió y la miro pero no supo la velocidad en que ella se movió y lo envolvió de la cintura con sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en su pecho de Severus, el solo se encontraba inerte sintiendo ese abrazo inesperado. -. No, por favor no quiero tener que estar sin verlo otra vez -. Severus no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que solo puso una mano sobre su espalda para sostenerla ahí, si pudiera durante toda la eternidad.

Hermione comenzaba a sollozar y Severus sintió la humedad en su pecho, la aparto sujetándola de los hombros y la miro a los ojos, ninguno de los dos decía nada, ella no sabía que pensar, porque reaccionaba así, debería llorar por Sirius o tan siquiera por Lavender pero lo más doloroso era por Severus, el no poder verlo y no haber logrado una cercanía más profunda con él.

Y Severus veía a la chica del baile la insegura, la coqueta que se movía en la pista al unísono con sus pasos, la chica que lo había conquistado pero que nuevamente uno de los Merodeadores, se la apartaba de su lado, pero en esa ocasión no.

Severus coloco una mano sobre su rostro y limpio las lágrimas con su pulgar, no quería acelerar el proceso o ella se asustaría, alternaba su mirada con sus ojos y sus labios, esos labios que lo llamaban a gritos y que poco a poco se acercó a ellos sin notar presión en la mirada de ella.

Ella incapaz de moverse, incapaz de resistirse, había probado esos labios una vez, y el deseo por ellos seguía ahí, necesitaba volver a sentir el calor de su respiración de su boca en la suya, tal vez estaba mal, pero a ella no le importaba necesitaba volver a sentirlos.

Pocos milímetros se separaban esos labios uno del otro, que Severus bajo su mano para sentir su cuello, pero bajo de más que enredo su collar entre sus dedos que comenzaba a expedir una luz blanca, ambos se separaron uno del otro y miraron el collar.

Hermione vio su collar y luego a Severus que veía como el collar cambia a color blanco, Hermione se alejó de Severus después de analizar que posiblemente si había cometido un error.

-. Lo lamento Profesor debo irme -. Hermione camino hacia la puerta y Severus no se movió de su lugar, pero como había dicho anteriormente, debían hablar y de muchas cosas y no iba a dejar que Black se interpusiera.

-. Señorita Granger -. Hermione volteo a mirarlo, en el fondo esperaba que Severus terminara lo que había dejado inconcluso. -. Sé porque su collar cambio de color, si quiere la espero en tres días para hablar de ese asunto y terminar con la investigacion de la poción -. Hermione vio su collar, miro a Severus analizo la petición y acepto, despidiéndose con una sonrisa salió por la puerta.

Y mientras caminaba Hermione por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts, pensaba en todo lo que le dijo Severus de la poción, sobre el casi beso que a ninguno de los dos le importaba el intentar y después lo de su collar, fue raro y que sucedió después de que Severus lo tocara, tal vez veía el sentimiento de las personas, o tal vez ella se sugestionaba demasiado, tomo la piedra de su collar entre sus manos y suspiro cansada, era una gran curiosidad cada cosa que llegaba a realizar su profesor.

Hermione llego a la sala común y vio sentados frente al sofá de la gran chimenea a Harry con Ginny demostrándose su amor, después a Sirius al lado intentado leer el Profeta y a su otro lado Ron y Lavender, al parecer compitiendo con Harry demostrándole a sus respectivas parejas quien era el macho alfa, eso al hizo sonreír y se sentó al lado de Sirius advirtiendo a todos los enamorados que la rodeaban.

-. ¿Dónde estabas? -. Le pregunto Sirius sin dejar de leer.

-. Salí a caminar -. Hermione le dijo lo más natural obteniendo las miradas de Harry y Ginny que al parecer dudaban de su repuesta.

Hermione noto como Ron le susurraba algo a Lavender en el oído y ella se reía, entonces ambos se levantaron de su lugar sin despedirse de los demás y subieron las escaleras rápidamente hacia sus dormitorios.

Hermione suspiro resignada de su actitud y giro su mirada a Sirius, que la observaba fijamente pero sin expresar ninguna emoción a la vista.


	11. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

-. ¿Qué? -. Le dijo Hermione.

-. ¿Dónde estabas? -. Le pregunto Sirius completamente serio.

Harry hizo una mueca de incomodes, mientras miraba a Ginny.

-. Creo, que nos iremos a dormir -. Harry tomo la mano de Ginny que no quería levantarse, pero Harry la obligo a levantarse. -. Descansen -. Harry se despidió y Ginny igual, y subieron las escaleras veloces también.

Hermione mientras miraba como Harry se iba, volvió su mirada a Sirius que seguía observándola de la misma manera.

-. ¿Y bien? -. Reanudo la conversación Sirius.

-. Estaba… fui… a caminar -. Hermione giro su mirada hacia el fuego, cruzo los brazos y reacomodo su postura asumiendo que lo que acaba de decir, era la verdad.

Sirius la miro, y decidió creerle, tomo su mano para hacerle ver que confiaba en ella y la beso en la mejilla, Hermione se relajó ante su acción y le sonrió levemente, mientras Sirius le devolvía la sonrisa, vio el collar de Hermione.

-. Tu collar, ¿Es el mismo? -. Dijo Sirius sorprendido.

-. Si, solo ese fue el cambio reciente, solo así se alteró su color -. Hermione tomo su collar entre su mano, para acariciarlo y cuidando de no decir que sucedió lo del cambio con Severus.

Sirius se sorprendió y tomo el collar entre sus manos, pero al instante en que lo hizo, el collar volvió a su color natural, tomando de desconcierto ahora a Sirius y a Hermione que se miraron e interrogaron con la mirada.

Hermione se había quedado con esa idea durante toda la noche, no sabía porque había pasado eso con su collar, al principio pensó que posiblemente era una piedra de humor, que solo cambia de color dependiendo el humor de la persona, pero paso por su mente que solo ocurrió cuando Severus y Sirius la tocaron, algo en ellos lo hacía, y Severus lo sabía, así que esperaría para saber que podría llegar a ser, ya que al parecer su profesor tenía la respuesta.

Severus se encontraba en el bar de las Tres escobas, y disfrutaba un wiskey de fuego, y tratando de darle sentido a lo que a lo largo de su nuevo comienzo sucedió, no era lo que esperaba y menos lo que quería, pero con el tiempo algo cambio su percepción de su vida: HERMIONE.

Pero había dos cosas que lo detenían a actuar sobre el dejarse llevar por esos nuevos sentimientos: Una era que ella ya era pareja de Sirius, y no quería estar discutiendo con idiotas como él y otra, era que tras su averiguación de la poción Vuelve a la vida, tal vez el efecto llegaría a su fin y posiblemente con una o varias vidas de paso.

Mientras meditaba todo eso, Sirius llego a su lado y pidió lo mismo de tomar, pero al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de Severus, hasta que giro brevemente la mirada y por fin lo vio.

-. Vaya Quejicus, ¿tú por aquí? -. Sirius lo vio cínicamente y tras decirle bebió de un trago su bebida.

Severus sin mirarlo le respondió: -. Vaya Black, ¿Afuera sin correa? -. Sonrió cínico y siguio bebiendo.

Sirius bufo.

-. Al parecer el volver a la vida, no te ha cambiado el carácter, ¿Porque no consigues algo de compañía femenina por un rato? -. Sirius bebió un nuevo trago mientras él seguía observando.

-. No, todos somos como tu Black, preferimos usar la cabeza para algo más, que solo en algo tan trivial como el sexo -.

-. Posiblemente, por suerte yo tengo con quien, mientras tanto tú, seguramente prefieres tu propia compañía incluso para eso -.

Severus rio por lo bajo.

-. Si tú te refieres a la Señorita Granger en tu caso, lo dudo -.

Sirius se indignó.

-. ¿Por qué lo dices murciélago? -. Sirius lo miro con rabia.

-. Por su collar -. Severus se levantó y saco el dinero para pagar.

-. ¿Su collar? -. Sirius se levantó también pero el para enfrentar a Severus.

-. Si, Black, por qué de su procedencia estoy seguro que no supiste nada de eso, al momento de dárselo -. Severus giro y dejo con la palabra en la boca, pero Sirius lo tomo del brazo, pero Severus le lanzo una mirada de odio y Sirius inmediatamente lo soltó.

Severus se fue sonriendo, al parecer siempre tenía razón, Sirius no tenía ni idea del origen de ese collar, era un collar especial y único y ya nadie lo conocía, pero eso era un punto a su favor, al parecer podía empezar a cortejar a Hermione pero debía volver a ver su collar antes.

Sirius se quedó con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, y no sabía que podía significar, ese collar, una vieja bruja se lo vendió a una cantidad muy modesta, no valía la pena y por eso lo compro, fuera de eso no sabía nada más, y no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que Severus si conocía su origen y conocía su significado, pero eso lo iba a averiguar.

Habían pasado los tres días prometidos y Hermione fue puntual a su cita con su profesor, tenía tantas cosas en la mente, que no esperaba el momento en que todas esas dudas se aclararan, se puso frente a su puerta, toco su collar y después de dispuso a tocar la puerta para hacer su llamado presente.

Severus abrió inmediatamente la puerta y con una reverencia de saludo le ofreció el pasar, Hermione nerviosa acepto.

-. Buenas noches Profesor, ¿Soy puntual? -.

-. Lo es Señorita Granger por favor pase por aquí-. Le señalo una silla frente a un escritorio, ella accedió y mientras ambos tomaban lugar, Severus puso sus manos entrecruzadas en el escritorio y la observo pensativo.

-. ¿Profesor? -. Le dijo Hermione nerviosa de su tan prolongado silencioso.

-. Lo lamento Señorita Granger, es solo que me percaté de que su collar volvió a su color natural -. Hermione bajo la mirada a su collar.

-. Sí, he querido saber porque cambio de color -. Hermione observo a su profesor.

-. Primero le quiero poner una condición Señorita Granger -. Le dijo Severus sin moverse de su postura, había ensayado esa actitud y para poder decirle todo necesitaba estar seguro, de sus sentimientos de ella y de sus sospechas del baile de navidad.

-. Si claro -. Respondió Hermione completamente dispuesta.

-. Le hare preguntas, personales, y usted debe ser completamente abierta en todo lo que yo le cuestione -. Hermione dudo ante eso, pero sabía que de no hacerlo no sabría lo que estaba buscando.

-. Si profesor, lo acepto -. Severus se levantó de su lugar, y rodeo a Hermione, que ella ante el temor de lo que fuera a preguntar se quedó intacta en su lugar sin seguirlo con la mirada.

-. Primero que nada, dígame ¿Cuándo su collar volvió a su color natural? -. Severus hablaba fuerte y claro mientras se paseaba por su oficina, viendo ocasionalmente a Hermione para ver sus reacciones.

-. Hace dos noches… Me encontraba con Sirius -. Hermione dudaba sus respuestas, pero como Severus lo dijo, debía ser lo más abierta posible.

Severus examinaba su respuesta, no era suficiente, debía saber más.

-. Y ¿él lo toco? -. Severus le cuestiono.

-. Si, lo hizo, en ese momento volvió a su estado natural -.

Severus examino su respuesta y rio poco, se acercó a ella y le entrego un pergamino bastante viejo, con las letras poco a poco descoloridas y en el centro de ese pergamino venia la ilustración de su collar, Hermione comenzó a leer en voz baja y cuando termino miro a Severus, y él sabía que le iba a cuestionar.

-. ¿Profesor? Este pergamino, habla del collar del aura, que dice que era creado a través de un sustituto de poción del amor, y que ayudaba a encontrar a la persona ideal, ¿cómo es posible? -.

Severus sonrió a ella, y volvió a reanudar su caminata a través de su oficina.

-. Este collar, contenía una poción de amor reducida en el núcleo de la piedra, eran objetos muy raros y muy subestimados, ya que la gente se negaba a reconocer que sirviera, ya que el collar marcaba a la persona indicada pero la persona portadora del collar no lo aceptaba. Le puedo asegurar que el collar sirve, solo que ante tales negativas el collar, se dejó de fabricar, hay pocos en existencia y aún se desconoce la poción que lo realiza… Hasta ahora -.

Hermione estaba atónita ante todo lo que le decía.

-. Entonces usted conoce la poción usada en el núcleo -. Severus asintió mientras miraba a través de la ventana, viendo como caía la lluvia.

-. Señorita Granger, debo admitir que es un regalo único el que ese Black le obsequio, pero solo quiero que sepa que el color de su collar es normal y solo se pone blanco cuando el indicado ha aparecido y toca su collar, puedo darle los ingredientes para preparar la poción y asegurarse por sí misma -. Severus le acerco una lista de ingredientes y Hermione la tomo temblorosa, no era posible lo que le decía pero peor aún, en el fondo lo quería aceptar, confiaba en él y sabía que le decía la verdad.


	12. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Hermione se levantó con la lista en sus manos y miro a Severus intensamente, que él no se movía de su lugar, Hermione hizo trizas la lista ante la mirada ingenua de Severus, pero le duro poco la sorpresa cuando Hermione se arrojó a él, haciendo que chocara contra la pared y ahí en esa posición, Hermione lo rodeo del cuello con sus brazos y lo beso, el gimió de sorpresa pero correspondió el beso, no lo esperaba, pero lo acepto.

-. ¿Porque? -. Respondió Severus tras su estado de shock y tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Hermione sonrió mientras lo seguía sosteniendo de su cuello.

-. No necesito comprobar la poción, confió en usted, a parte no necesito de la ayuda del collar para saber que equivocada estaba -.

-. ¿Equivocada? -. Interrogo Severus.

-. Si, seguía aferrada a Sirius cuando en realidad lo que hacía era ocultarme de mi amor por usted -. Severus sonrió abiertamente y Hermione lo imito.

Severus por primera vez en lo largo de su vida se sintió completo y feliz que no pudo esperar y la volvió a besar solo que ahora con más euforia.

-. Desde la primera vez que te bese, supe que tenía la sensación de volver a hacerlo una y otra vez -.

-. ¿Me besaste? -. Empezaban a hablarse de TU, a esas alturas ya era algo natural, además Hermione se puso nerviosa, era posible que el seguramente si la reconociera el día del baile de navidad a pesar de que nadie más lo hizo.

-. Si, crees que no te reconocía detrás de ese antifaz, solo un ciego no podía hacerlo -. Hermione rio.

-. Bueno, el castillo completo es ciego entonces, nadie me reconoció inclusive… -. Hermione se tragó su respuesta.

-. Black -. Hermione lo miro y asintió, mas prueba no necesitaba, ni siquiera Sirius la había reconocido e inclusive la había cortejado siendo una completa desconocida.

-. Si -. Hermione lo miro y sus miradas se volvieron eternas hasta que Severus volvió a hablar.

-. ¿Y ahora qué? -. Pregunto Severus, no podía olvidar varias cosas: Su relación de Hermione con Sirius y el hecho de la poción Vuelve a la vida, y ella debía ayudarle a guiar a su ya desequilibrada vida.

-. Ahora, voy a hablar con Sirius -. Hermione sonrió como si nada y Severus se relajó al instante.

-. ¿En serio? -. Pregunto un ansioso Severus.

-. Si, ya no tiene caso que siga con él, si ya encontré la respuesta que necesitaba, que eres tú al único que necesito -. Hermione lo abrazo de la cintura y se acurruco en su pecho y así se mantuvieron largo tiempo.

Pero una vez más, la realidad llamo cuando empezó a anochecer más profundamente y Severus la tuvo que soltar para dejarla ir.

Hermione a duras penas se alejó de él.

-. Es hora de irse -. Comento Severus cabizbajo, pero Hermione le sonrió.

-. Si, por ahora, pero no se sienta tan a gusto profesor que mañana volveré -. Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un beso casto.

-. ¿Cuánto más haremos esto? -. Le dijo Severus sin parecer desesperado.

Hermione rio un poco.

-. Bueno, tengo varios pendientes que arreglar y lo hare a lo largo del día de mañana, en cuanto poco a poco se solucione todo, lo haremos público -. Hermione toco suavemente su mejilla para trasmitirle confianza

-. Regrese mañana Señorita Granger, y hablaremos de la poción -. Severus se incorporó y trato de parecer más autoritario.

Hermione se alejó lentamente y le sonrió.

-. Por supuesto Profesor hasta mañana -. Hermione dio la vuelta suavemente y camino hacia la puerta, giro a ver a Severus y le sonrió para que finalmente cruzara por la puerta.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron a solas, al mismo tiempo dejaron salir un suspiro, algo mágico había pasado, y ahora que lo habían experimentado, ninguno de los dos lo dejaría ir.

Hermione al día siguiente en el desayuno, aun no terminaba de reaccionar y en cuanto se sentó a la mesa a desayunar, lo primero que hizo fue ver a la mesa de profesores, pero aun no llegaba a desayunar su profesor.

Hermione decidió no parecer tan decepcionada y por fin puso atención a sus amigos que la miraron inquisitivos.

-. Buenos días -. Dijo por fin Hermione a sus amigos.

-. Buenos días -. Contestaron al unísono Harry y Ginny. -. Hermione… -. Le iba a interrogar Harry pero de repente llego Sirius y se sentó al lado de Hermione que la tomo del cuello y giro su rostro para besarla en los labios pero Hermione en ese momento giro el rostro y solo la pudo besar en la mejilla, logrando que Sirius se sintiera incómodo.

-. Buenos días -. Dijo Sirius a los demás de la mesa y los demás le devolvieron el saludo.

Comieron tranquilamente pero Sirius se percataba cuando Hermione en varias ocasiones giro la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores y era algo que más adelante le cuestionaría, pero no en ese momento y no ese día, tenía planeado llevarla a salir puesto que era fin de semana y era perfecto para las parejas.

Al término de su desayuno cada uno se despidió y decidieron ir a sus clases, salieron las parejas Potter y Weasley por un lado mientras Hermione cargaba su bolsa se disponía a despedirse de Sirius.

-. Bueno Sirius, nos veremos luego -. Pero Sirius tomo el bolso de Hermione y él se lo coloco en el hombro y le hablo con una sonrisa.

-. No te preocupes, nos podemos despedir en cuanto te lleve a tu salón -. Sirius la tomo de la cintura y la coloco a su lado para hacerla caminar.

A Hermione no le quedó otra opción que parecer conforme con esa decisión y forzar una sonrisa y así misma decirse que solo sería ese día, al término de ese día planeaba terminar esa relación y con un par de semanas más andaría con su Profesor sin importarle la opinión de nadie.

Sirius la acompaño hasta la puerta de su clase, siendo la primera materia a tomar: la clase de pociones, Sirius se mantuvo a su lado esperando a que todos sus compañeros entraran estando en la parte de al lado de la entrada principal solamente saludando a todo aquel que entrara por esa puerta, saludando a la pareja, haciendo que Hermione se cohibiera más.

Pero al punto exacto de empezar la clase, la figura que Hermione hacia suspirar ahora se sentía completamente apenada, esperaba que eso no lo hiciera molestar y sobre todo tener un enfrentamiento con Sirius, pero a veces la desdicha llama y así fue, antes de entrar Severus giro a ver a Hermione y más la mano de Sirius que rodeaba la cintura de ella, sonriendo por dentro unas completas ganas de maldecir a Sirius por profanar su cuerpo de esa manera.

Pero veía la cara de ella, y pudo ver que se encontraba apenada de esa escena, era obvio que no quería hacer esa exhibición y él la comprendía, no haría escándalos, al menos no ahí.

-. Buenos días Señorita Granger, puede entrar -. Se lo dijo Severus autoritario haciendo ver esa relación Profesor-alumna.

Hermione asintió y veloz tomo su bolso de la mano de Sirius.

-. Hasta luego Sirius -. Hermione paso veloz a su lado, pero Sirius tomo su mano y la halo hacia el para terminar dándole un beso casto en los labios.

Severus vio la escena pero velozmente giro la mirada, no era apropiado ver a una pareja hacer eso, pero sobre todo porque si los veía nada evitaría que maldijera a Sirius ahí mismo.

Sirius, la beso y después miro a Severus, bajo su mano que yacía en el cuello de Hermione hasta su collar y sonrió.

-. Lindo collar -. Lo tomo entre sus manos. -. ¿No lo crees Quejicus? -. Miro a Severus y eso provoco que Hermione se tensara.

Esa fue el punto final para Severus, no le importaba lo que pasaría, si Sirius era descarado, el también podría serlo, se acercó sonriendo cínico.

-. Cierto, es un lindo collar, Señorita Granger -. Severus lo tomo entre su mano y al momento de tocarlo el collar cambio su color a un blanco intenso provocando que brillara.

Sirius se alejó ante esa prueba y miro a Hermione que estaba completamente estática, Severus se enderezo, soltando el collar pero aun conservando el color.

Tomo a Hermione y la puso detrás de él, encarando a Sirius que estaba a punto de cuestionar a Hermione por la reacción del collar.

-. Si no te molesta Canuto, tengo que dar clase -. Sirius iba a cuestionar, pero sabía que cuando Severus le hablaba así, hablaba en serio y eso significaba que habría problemas si lograba contradecirlo, miro a Severus con rabia y giro dándose la vuelta.

Severus mantuvo su postura hasta que vio a Sirius desaparecer de su vista, después giro a ver a Hermione con una cara de regaño que hizo sonreír a Severus.

-. ¿Que fue eso? Fue imprudente -. Contesto Hermione cruzando los brazos molesta.

Severus sonrió, y se acercó más a ella logrando que Hermione bajara la guardia, aun temblaba cuando lo tenía cerca, la tomo de la mejilla, bajo a sus labios, y los beso, lento y apasionado que hacía que Hermione le faltara el aire.

Se separó de ella, y le volvió a sonreír.


	13. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13**

-. Eso fue más imprudente, que tal que alguien hubiera pasado -. Le dijo Hermione pero al parecer más tranquila.

-. La prudencia es una de mis virtudes, Señorita Granger, pero con Black, se lo merecía, además no tenía ningún derecho de mancillarte así -. Severus se alejó de ella y se incorporó, Hermione sonrió.

-. ¿Asi que fue una lucha de dominio? -. Hermione sonrió y Severus le correspondió.

-. Tómelo como quiera Señorita Granger -. Se enderezo más mostro su postura de Profesor y le hablo a Hermione haciendo al mismo tiempo una reverencia para permitirle el paso. -. Pasa… Hermione -. Ella sonrió gustosa, le gustaba cuando mencionaba su nombre y dándole las gracias ambos entraron al aula.

Bajo la mirada de todos los estudiantes, entraron al aula pero ni Hermione ni Severus pusieron atención a ellos, Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry que la miraba con una expresión de regaño, Hermione sabía que no era fácil engañar a Harry, y si ella planeaba mas adelante terminar con Sirius para iniciar una relación con Severus, sabía que debía contar con el apoyo de ellos.

Hermione le sonrió a Harry y comenzó la clase.

Al término de la clase Harry, Ginny, Ron y lavender esperaban a Hermione, pero Ron se desesperó.

-. Asi es ella deberíamos esperarla en el gran comedor -. Harry miro a Ginny y después a Hermione, mientras acomodaba los últimos recipientes les dijo.

-. Ron tiene razón aun me falta empacar mi poción, vallan que yo los alcanzare -. Hermione les sonrió y siguio con lo suyo, mientras los demás se iban y sacaban a duras penas a Harry de ahí.

En cuanto Hermione pudo estar segura que se habían ido, empaco su poción y la acerco al escritorio de Severus que se encontraba arreglando unos pergaminos aun, Hermione se acercó al escritorio dejo la poción y lo rodeo hasta llegar a su espalda y así lo abrazo por detrás.

Severus se incorporó para estar más cerca de ella, pero sin dejar su posición y la tomo de las manos que rodeaban su cuello y pecho de él.

-. Hablare con Sirius hoy -. Le dijo Hermione al oído, Severus giro levemente la cabeza y así pudo besar a Hermione, duraron así por minutos disfrutando ese beso lento y sintiendo su esencia del otro, gritando a su alma que por fin había encontrado a su mitad.

-. Debo irme Profesor, lo veré esta noche -. Hermione se enderezo y se alejó de él, él le correspondió con una sonrisa y ella camino lentamente hacia la puerta.

-. Señorita Granger -. Le dijo Severus suavemente, lo que hizo que Hermione girara solo para encontrarse a Severus completamente pegado a ella, siempre le sorprendía lo sigiloso que podía llegar a ser. -. La veré esta noche -. Se lo dijo lento y pegado a su boca, no para besarla pero si lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su aliento.

Hermione sintió que su respiración aceleraba y se dio cuenta que no solo era atracción física hacia Severus, también amaba su faceta sombría, su talento como mago y pocionista pero también había nacido de ella un deseo de poderse entregar completamente a Severus, y de eso no tenía duda; un deseo que ni siquiera había sentido por Sirius, ni por Ron inclusive con Viktor.

Severus se alejó de ella, y giro rápidamente haciendo ondear su capa y salir por la puerta trasera, Hermione recuperó la respiración y salió de su salón aun con el corazón a mil por hora.

Esa misma tarde Sirius había invitado a salir a Hermione, aunque ella inconscientemente no se sentía animada para hacerlo, sabía que la manera más correcta para termínalo, de frente y sin ningún resentimiento o al menos eso esperaba ella.

En la noche Hermione se arreglaba buscando la manera más seria que podría estar, al terminar bajo a la sala común y se sorprendió al encontrar a Harry esperándola.

-. ¿Harry? -. Harry se acercó a ella y la ayudo a bajar de las escaleras.

-. Si, o esperabas a Sirius, o quizás… a Snape -. Hermione se quedó estática en su lugar.

-. ¿Pero qué dices? -. Contesto Hermione tratando de sonar confundida.

-. No me digas nada Hermione, solo espero que todo lo que he estado observando no sea nada más de lo que mi mente se esta dejando llevar -. Harry le ofreció su brazo y Hermione ya no supo que responder, quería en ese momento decirle la verdad a Harry, pero decidió hacerlo lentamente: UN PASO A LA VEZ.

Una noche en las tres escobas, donde la noche trascurría normal y normal era: Ron y Lavender en una mesa del fondo, a veces besándose y a veces platicando pero eso sí, siempre juntos; otro era Harry y Ginny hablando y bailando toda una pareja normal pero muy admirada, ya que era la pareja del elegido por lo que conllevaba la atención de todos los comensales.

Y otra pareja no tan normal, Hermione sentada en una mesa y Sirius bebiendo a su lado, a veces acercándose a ella queriendo besarla, pero Hermione encontraba la manera de evadirlo hasta que llego el punto en que las demás parejas ya no se encontraban y solo quedaban ellos.

Hermione no se había percatado de esa situación y solo quedaba Sirius que se acercó a ella y susurrándole al oído le dijo:

-. Ahora es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos -. Hermione suspiro cansada y por esa ocasión le tomó la palabra, se levantó con Sirius y juntos regresaron a Hogwarts.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts Hermione pensaba en la mejor manera de decirle eso, solo veía a sus pies andando a su paso, cuando se dio cuenta noto que Sirius se había detenido.

-. ¿Sirius? -. Le dijo Hermione pero noto como aparecía la sala de menesteres. -. ¿Porque invocas esta sala? -.

-. Tal vez podamos charlar -. Le dijo Sirius tomándola de la cintura y empujándola para entrar, no era lo que Hermione había planeado pero estaba bien, entro con él y la puerta se cerró tras sí.

Se encaminaron al centro de la habitación y tras las dudas de Hermione decidió no retrasar más esto, se giró para encarar a Sirius pero él se adelantó y la tomo de la mejilla, dejando a Hermione completamente congelada.

-. ¿Sabes algo Hermione? Eres muy hermosa, y muy deseable -. Hermione lo miraba fijamente a los ojos pero no se esperó que Sirius la besara.

-. No, Sirius… Espera -. Hermione intento alejarlo, dándole Sirius un poco de espacio. -. Debo hablarte de algo -.

Sirius no la escucho y la quiso volver a besar pero Hermione se alejó, logrando así que Sirius bajara mejor a besar su cuello.

-. No… Sirius -. Hermione intento alejarlo, pero debía admitir que Sirius era más fuerte que ella y no lo movía para nada de su posición al querer empujarlo.

Pero Sirius continúo con lo que hacía, besándola del cuello, y paseando sus manos por toda su cintura pero a Hermione le empezó a asustar cuando sintió como la mano de Sirius subía hasta sus pechos.

Hermione sintió la presión en un seno y se asusto, no lo pensó dos veces, saco su varita.

-. Expectro Patronus -. De la varita de Hermione salió un humo delgado formando una nutria que esta comenzó a enredarse entre Sirius y Hermione, logrando Asi empujar por completo a Sirius de Hermione.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? -. Pregunto Sirius confundido.

Hermione bajo su varita mientras la nutria desaparecía mientras rodeaba a Hermione.

-. No, ¿Tu qué haces? -. Hermione se limpió con la manga de su zaco la intromisión de Sirius en su cuello y lo miro fijamente.

-. No es obvio, trato de tener sexo contigo Granger -. Hermione camino hacia atrás con expresión de asombro y susto.

-. No, Sirius, para hacer esto, es consentimiento de los dos -. Sirius sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero Hermione se alejaba conforme él se acercaba.

-. Pues yo quiero, y tú también -. Dijo Sirius sin dejar de caminar hacia ella, y con su expresión de descaro en el rostro.

-. No, yo no quiero -. Sirius se detuvo en seco y giro la cabeza para indicarle que no entendía su respuesta. -. He querido decirte esto Sirius, yo quiero dar por terminada esta relación -. Ahora el que comenzó a retroceder fue Sirius, pero lo suyo fue asombro.

-. ¿Qué? -. Cuestiono Sirius.

-. Si, Sirius, tu y yo, somos diferentes, pero demasiado, no hay nada que nos una para partir de ahí hacia una relación estable, Asi que es lo mejor para los dos -. Se lo dijo Hermione tranquila.

-. No, tú no me puedes hacer esto -. Se lo dijo Sirius señalándola de manera acusadora. -. Sabes cómo esto me deja frente a los demás -.

-. ¿Los demás? Eso no importa, importamos nosotros, tú sabes que esto no funciona -. Se lo dijo Hermione tocándose el puente de la nariz, en manera de desesperación, a veces los hombres eran los que hacían esto complicado.

-. Claro que no, ¿Quién lo dice? -. Se lo dijo Sirius sin bajar su tono de voz.


	14. Capitulo 14

**CAPITULO 14**

-. Lo digo yo, que contigo no he podido hablar en estas semanas que llevamos juntos, cuando estábamos a solas solo era besarnos, y eso no es una relación, entiende, si no fuera que salimos con Harry, ninguno de los dos, encontraría temas de conversación en común -.

-. Por favor Hermione, tú lo que buscas es algo más formal, y eso no va conmigo -. Sirius se acercó a ella y Hermione retrocedió.

-. Quieres decir... ¿Qué conmigo era solo una aventura de una noche? -. Hermione se indignaba con la respuesta.

-. Por supuesto, mírame y mírate, soy uno de los merodeadores, tengo estilo entre las mujeres y soy alguien que cualquier bruja mataría por tenerme a su lado, y tú eres hermosa, tienes un cuerpo exquisito, la debilidad de cualquier hombre, claro que yo solo buscaba sexo ocasional contigo, y lo trate de la manera mejor posible, pero contigo es desesperante -.

Hermione retrocedía, no podía imaginar lo que escuchaba, no lo imaginaba de Sirius.

-. ¿Conmigo no se puede? Por Merlín Sirius -. Hermione estaba molesta con lo que le decía. -. Inclusive el collar sabía que no eras el indicado -.

-. ¿El collar? -. Dijo Sirius no comprendía que tenía que ver. -. Ah, claro Quejicus te metió esa idea -. Dijo Sirius señalandola.

-. Nadie, me metió nada, esta discusión se acabó, Asi como esta relación, espero te calmes, porque el alcohol te hace actuar Asi, me debo ir -. Se lo dijo Hermione cuando se percató que ya tenía la puerta justo detrás de ella y sin esperar respuesta de Sirius salió de la Sala dejándolo solo, no quería seguir hablando, ya que había mencionado el collar no quería arriesgarse que en un momento de ira, le dijera lo de Severus, aun no era tiempo.

Sirius estaba estático en su lugar, nunca en la historia que llevaba de vida, alguien se había resistido Asi de él, y menos alguien como Hermione, pero la deseaba, el poco tiempo que la pudo tocar pudo ver que era perfecta y esa presa así de fácil no se escaparía, comenzó a moverse y salió de la sala en busca de Hermione.

Llego hasta la sala común de su torre y subió hasta el dormitorio de las mujeres, cuando se percató que para entrar había un cuadro que le exigió la contraseña.

-. ¿Contraseña? -. Dijo la mujer del cuadro.

Sirius se molestó.

-. Solo vengo a buscar a Hermione -. Le dijo desesperado.

-. En primera, no puedo dejar entrar a nadie y menos a estas horas, y en segundo, la Señorita Granger no ha llegado -. La señora del retrato giro dándole la espalda y escondiéndose en su pintoresco entorno mientras dejaba a Sirius con la palabra en la boca.

Sirius se preguntaba por lo mientras a donde habría ido Hermione y más a esas horas, pero aún tenían cosas que aclarar, nadie terminaba con Sirius Black y menos alguien como ella.

…

Severus se disponía a acostarse sabiendo posiblemente que Hermione no iría esa noche por la plática con Black, pero no le importaba que faltara esa noche a su cita, lo importante era que a Black le quedara claro que su relación había terminado, se dispuso a ponerse su pijama color negro nada raro en él, y cuando estaba a punto de acostarse, tocaron a su puerta, completamente molesto se encamino a abrir.

Al abrir vio a su pequeña castaña sonriéndole y examinándole de pies a cabeza sorprendiendo a Severus el hecho de su visita.

-. ¿Hermione? -. Cuestiono Severus al contemplarla.

-. Buenas noches Profesor, ¿Puedo pasar? -. Le pidió Hermione muy castamente.

Severus despertó de su ensoñación y le permitió el paso a su habitación.

-. ¿Qué se le ofrece Señorita Granger? -. Hermione entro por completo en su habitación y después se sentó en la cama de él.

-. Vine a informarte como me fue con Sirius -. Hermione se sentó con propiedad como si hablara desde su lugar en el salón de clases.

Severus se sentó a su lado y la miro.

-. ¿Y bien? -. Severus la tomo de sus manos que yacían sobre su regazo y Hermione se sintió tan a gusto que lo miro y sabía que la decisión que había tomado de enamorarse de él, de terminar con Sirius y de ser capaz de enfrentarse a todo el mundo mágico con tal de terminar junto a él, sabía que era lo correcto.

-. Bueno, estaba algo ebrio… -. Severus suspiro al parecer no le parecía raro que él estuviera en ese estado. -. Después el me guio a la sala de menesteres y no precisamente para platicar -. Severus se irguió en su lugar completamente incomodo, haría pagar a Sirius si llego a ultrajarla, pero Hermione pudo notar su tensión. -. No te preocupes, no pasó nada. -. Hermione lo tomo de la mejilla y lo obligo a mirarla, Severus se relajó al instante. -. Hable con él, le hice entender que nuestra relación llegaba a su fin, si fue terco para entenderlo, pero bueno no me importa, yo cumplí con decirle -. Hermione le sonrió y Severus la abrazo tomándola de la cintura.

-. Black, no es alguien que se quede tan tranquilo -. Le dijo Severus al oído.

-. Lo sé -.

-. Pero ahora, lo que pase, será de nosotros dos, así sean los problemas o las emociones, ¿Quedo claro Señorita Granger? -. Hermione sonrió y solo se abrazó más a Severus, esa faceta que estaba conociendo era fascinante y valía la pena terminar de conocerla. -. Bueno, es hora de irse a su habitación -. Severus se puso de pie y le pidió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse Asi como acompañarla a la puerta.

-. Pero… -. Le dijo Hermione al ver las intenciones de Severus, el giro a verla para ver que quería decirle. -. Temo que Sirius debe estar aun esperando a que llegue -. Severus comprendió y empezó a pensar para una solución. -. ¿Podría… quedarme contigo? -. Severus la soltó y la miro con sorpresa, era demasiado pronto, Hermione vio su miedo, se acercó a él y lo tomo de la mejilla. -. No pasara nada, solo quiero dormir junto a ti -. Hermione le sonrió suavemente en señal de ruego, Severus pego su rostro más a su mano, era una idea tentadora, no para tener nada con ella aun pero si para empezar a sentir esa protección que él quería otorgarle y tenerla a su lado y sentirla a su lado también le ayudaría como somnífero a su alma.

-. Está bien -. Hermione sonrió mucho más, Severus le dio un pequeño toque a su nariz. -. Pero solo hoy -. Le dijo hablándole claro por el bien de los dos aun.

Severus se acercó a su cama, mientras Hermione desde su lugar lo seguía con la mirada, viendo como el hacia la cama más amplia con magia y alzaba un poco más las cobijas, se sentó y dándole un pequeño golpe a su cama, le indico a Hermione que ya se podía acercar.

Hermione con magia transfiguro su vestido en su típico pijama con la que dormía, y así se acercó a Severus, se acostaron ambos en silencio y cuando Severus estuvo completamente acomodado en su sitio Hermione se acercó a él con sorpresa de él y se recostó sobre su pecho sintiendo sus latidos acelerados.

Hermione lo miro desde esa posición y se acercó a besarlo, lo que hizo que Severus se relajara.

-. Buenas noches Severus -. Hermione le sonrió y Severus igual a ella.

-. Buenas noches Hermione -. Hermione sonrió y se acomodó sobre su pecho y así poco a poco ambos remontaban en sus sueños y se unían en ellos para que ahí lejos de acusaciones y críticas, vivieran su amor sin escalas ni prohibiciones.

En la mañana siguiente, Hermione poco a poco empezaba a despertarse, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio que Severus no estaba a su lado y cuando giro, vio a Severus sentado en una silla, completamente vestido admirándola.

-. Buenos días -. Le dijo tranquilamente Severus.

-. Buenos días -. Contesto Hermione. -. ¿Cuánto llevas observándome? -. Hermione empezó a levantarse.

-. El suficiente, para ver que inclusive dormida, eres hermosa -. Severus se levantó de su lugar y la besó castamente. -. Ahora arréglate, para desayunar sin que nadie te vea salir -.

Hermione le sonrió y se levantó mientras Severus salía y le permitía el arreglarse.

En la mesa del comedor se encontraba la pareja Weasley demostrándole su amor de manera explícita a más de uno, mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor, se encontraba Sirius, viendo a la nada y con una expresión en su rostro de ira.

En ese instante llegaba Harry con Ginny.

-. Hola Sirius -. Le saludo Harry, pero Sirius le ignoro.

-. ¿Sirius? -. Le volvió a hablar Ginny.

Sirius despertó de su ensoñación y entonces los miro.

-. ¿Te sucede algo? -. Le pregunto Harry, Sirius rio y miro a Harry.

-. ¿Qué me sucede a mí? Mejor pregúntate ¿Qué le sucede a tu amiga Granger? -.


	15. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15**

-. ¿Hermione? -. Pregunto Ginny ahora atenta.

-. Si, ayer termino conmigo, y no me dijo ni porque -.

-. ¿Qué? -. Preguntaron al unísono Harry y Ginny.

Sirius iba a continuar hablando cuando vio que Hermione se acercaba, así que solo se levantó y camino a la mesa de profesores para ahora desayunar allá.

Hermione lo vio alejarse y después de acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento.

-. Hola -. Pregunto Hermione completamente tranquila.

-. Hola -. Respondieron Harry y Ginny pero Harry un poco más frio, lo cual noto Hermione.

Harry se giró a mirarla.

-. ¿Podemos hablar en la tarde? -. Le pregunto Harry, y Hermione tras analizar su mirada no tuve otra opción más que aceptar.

En la tarde Hermione pudo notar su indiferencia de Harry, mientras cuestionaba a Ginny porque el actuaba así, ella prefiero decirle que esperara hasta la tarde pero lo único que le menciono era que se trataba de Sirius.

Ya con eso Hermione se sintió frustrada, solo esperaba que Harry fuera más comprensivo y no fuera de carácter más arraigado a sacar sus propias conclusiones, antes de escucharla.

La tarde no se hizo esperar y al parecer a Hermione no le hizo justicia.

La esperaba a la salida de la clase de Pociones, tras la mirada de Severus, Hermione se fue con Harry, indicándole a señas a Severus que lo vería en la noche.

Hermione y Harry no avanzaron mucho solos hasta que Ginny los intercepto y juntos llegaron a un aula completamente sola, Harry les indico que entraran a esa aula y con desconfianza así lo hicieron.

Hermione entro completamente y giro para ver a Harry.

-. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tanto misterio Harry? -. Le pregunto Hermione seria y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Sin embargo, Harry cruzo los brazos y tampoco contesto, ambos en silencio se calaban con la mirada hasta que Harry decidió hablar.

-. Dime Hermione, ¿Por qué terminaste tu relación con Sirius? -. Hermione se sorprendió de su pregunta, pero debió de adivinarlo, Sirius no dudaría el irle a llorar a Harry.

-. No te incumbe Harry -. Hermione desvió la pregunta, aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho y menos con alguien como Harry.

-. En serio, Sirius es mi familia y si pensabas que cualquier cosa que le pasaba no me incumbe pues te equivocas Hermione, así que contéstame -.

-. Bueno, las respuestas las tiene él, fui clara al decírselo, simplemente no es clase de persona que me atrae -.

-. ¿Así? -. Pregunto Harry ingenuo -. ¿Y cómo debe ser el hombre que te atraiga? ¿Cómo Dumbledore? ¿Cómo Ron?... -. Harry tomo un respiro. -. … ¿Cómo Snape? -. Hermione se impresiono por su pregunta, pero regreso a su posición neutral, aun no era tiempo. -. Si claro como Snape, ¿No?, callado sumiso, sin voluntad propia -. Eso a Hermione no le agrado.

-. Ya basta, sabes que Sev… Snape no es así, y ¿Porque no?, alguien como Snape sería bueno, alguien decidido, inteligente, leal a sus ideales como a sus sentimientos y lo sabes Harry -.

Harry sonrió.

-. Así que al parecer, si hay algo entre tú y Snape -. Confirmo Harry apuntándola y dándose la vuelta dándole la espalda riendo, recargando sus manos en un escritorio a su espalda, volvió a respirar.

-. Te equivocas, no sé de donde sacas eso -. Hermione lo señalo, cansada de sus comentarios.

Harry giro y la volvió a mirar.

-. Pues si no es eso, lo defiendes demasiado -. Hermione se cansó de sus comentarios.

-. Sabes que, lo que te molesta es el hecho de Sirius y no ves más allá, del hecho de que realmente no era un hombre para mí, pero te dejo con tu odio hacia cualquiera que moleste a Sirius -. Hermione tomo de la mano a Ginny y ambas salieron del aula, dejando a Harry atrás.

Ginny se soltó de su manera tan brusca de tomarla y Hermione bajo su paso.

-. Dime Hermione que no es verdad, dime que no sales con Snape -.

Hermione la miro y después siguió el camino.

-. No salgo con Snape -. Ginny se detuvo en seco y Hermione se detuvo después.

-. Está bien, ahora dilo en serio -. Hermione la miro y después siguió caminando. Ginny comprendió eso, le siguió. -. O no, por favor Hermione -. Hermione se detuvo nuevamente y miro a Ginny.

-. Ginny basta, si no aceptas ese hecho por favor no me digas nada -. Hermione siguió caminando pero Ginny la tomo de la mano y la obligo a mirarla, Ginny le sonrió.

-. No me cuesta trabajo creerlo, y claro que lo acepto, Severus es un gran hombre, Harry lo que tiene son celos y tomó las batallas de Sirius como las suyas, pero… -. Hermione se relajó y escuchaba lo que decía. -. Debes contarme como pasó todo -. Ambas rieron, y Hermione se relajó por completo, al menos no cargaría con ese peso por completo, y con su mejor amiga al lado sería más fácil.

Severus se encontraba en su oficina esperando a su pequeña y mientras revisaba sus pergaminos sus recuerdos volaron y él sonreía con ellos.

Recordaba el hecho de su papel en la guerra, de cómo lo arriesgo todo por salvar al hijo de la mujer que una vez amo, y que ahora solo la recordaba como una fiel amiga, ahora su corazón pertenecía a su pequeña castaña, recordaba cuando despertó en la enfermería.

Cuando paso todo se despertó completamente desorientado y claro que iba a buscar respuestas y aunque muchos trataron de detenerlo, solo una no se movió ni con esa mirada que intimidaba inclusive al mismo Dumbledore.

Pero ahora cuando abría los ojos ya no era como antes, antes se despertaba lleno de temor de despertar en esa oscuridad de la muerte o inclusive frente el mismo rostro del Señor tenebroso al haberlo torturado.

Ahora lo que esperaba al despertar era abrir los ojos; y sentir como la vez que se quedó Hermione con él, sentir ese aroma de ella, el sentirlo impregnar su nariz y con solo recordar esa noche, sonrió.

La recordaba sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta, que era Hermione la insufrible sabelotodo y dormida en su habitación. Estaba en su cama_._

Al momento en que él despertó tuvo cuidado de permanecer quieto para no molestarla mientras dormía.

Su cara estaba vuelta hacia él, pero su cabeza quedaba escondida bajo su brazo. Observo su respiración durante unos minutos, suave y tranquila.

Quería tocarla, pero aun no era el momento, así que mejor la dejo dormir. Solo Merlín sabía cuanto la amaba y que por primera vez en varios años sentía deseos por una mujer.

Sentía la necesidad_._ Tanta necesidad en su interior. Necesidades que solo Hermione podía satisfacer, y eso le asustaba.

Hace un par de semanas no habría podido imaginar que sentiría eso por una mujer, y ahora no podía concebir no tenerla en su vida.

Severus respiro profundamente y contuvo el aliento. El ligero olor a su fragancia a limpio y a flores lograba embriagarlo.

Le embriagaba ahora igual que cuando la beso por primera vez en esa fiesta de navidad. Olía tan bien que odiaba dejarla sola en la cama, pero se levantó o después ya no podría hacerlo, y aun no era momento de ser impertinente, se puso sus pantalones y su típica camisa y levita.

Y ahora después de pensar en esa noche, la esperaba en su despacho a altas horas de la noche y solo Merlín sabia para qué.

Pero ya no podía estar revisando esos molestos pergaminos en los cuales esos alumnos no demostraban ni una pizca de ingenio como la que tiene se pequeña Sabelotodo, así que se levantó de su lugar y empezó a estirar los pies caminando por toda la estancia y ahora su mente vago al momento de volver nuevamente a la vida.

Debía checar primero esa poción, sabía que los creadores habían cometido un error, y debía descubrir cuál era y corregirlo sino de lo contrario no sabía cuándo el efecto podía terminar.

Ahora otra cosa, el impertinente de Potter, que había decidido darle la vida nuevamente, aunque al principio la molestia regia en él, y no quería cruzar ni palabras ni miradas con Harry por lo que hizo, ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Era cierto que se encontraba molesto por el atrevimiento que se tomó, no solo porque fuera Harry, inclusive quien lo hiciera al haber tomado esa decisión debía haberlo hecho por lastima, y eso era lo imperdonable.

Pero ahora no sabía si estar con esa molestia aun, o ahora dar las gracias por esa vida, porque así pudo encontrar el amor que tantos años había buscado y con quien menos lo espero, con Hermione Granger, sin duda, eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida entera.

Pero ahora solo esperaba la presencia de su amada así que se dirigió al escritorio y nuevamente siguió con su trabajo, mientras esperaba.

Permaneció un rato más en su escritorio, corrigiendo algunos pergaminos y dando notas de pésimos en la mayoría de ellos.


	16. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Le gustaba el estar solo ahí en su mazmorra, sin escuchar más que el sonido de los arboles crujir contra el viento que le demostraba su manera de doblegarse, ese sonido era una belleza, el silencio absoluto, excepto cuando llegara Hermione, y aunque ella hablaba sin parar, no le molestaba el sonido de su voz, le gustaba que se expresara y demostrara su talento e inteligencia.

A veces, cuando necesitaba un pequeño descanso de su vida como espía, salía en plena noche para apreciar las millones de estrellas.

Solían brillar con tanta fuerza y eso le animaba a seguir adelante con ese papel, de soportar esa soledad, ya que sabría que estos gustos de pasear, de contemplar la belleza, sino hacia su papel como hechicero y espía, nunca nadie más apreciaría estos detalles y valía la pena.

Sus pensamientos de Severus viajaban mientras revisaba sus pergaminos, hasta que una silueta en su entrada lo hizo captar su atención.

Se giró. Su corazón casi se le salió del pecho al ver a Hermione en la puerta de madera, mirándole.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante uno o dos segundos hasta que ella empezó a alejarse de la puerta y se encamino hacia él.

-. Pase Señorita Granger -. Dijo Severus al ponerse de pie.

-. Deja los formalismos, Severus -. Contestó Hermione.

Severus bajo la mirada avergonzado, y la volvió a subir sonriéndole.

-. Tienes razón -.

Hermione se acercó, con ese pelo, completamente enredado y despeinado que a pesar de ser así, para Severus se veía hermosa, tal vez si olvidaría los formalismos.

Severus tiro de ella hacia él y ella le sonrió ligeramente; pero Hermione había esperado demasiado, lo obligo a sentarse y colocó sus largas piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, se sentó sobre su regazo y le sujetó la cara con ambas manos.

-. Siempre tengo razón, Severus -.

Sus ojos le miraban con intensidad, como si intentaran leerle el pensamiento. Sabía que era eso lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que Severus deseo saber en qué estaba pensando realmente.

El mero hecho de que hubiese subido a su regazo y le hubiese sujetado la cara le aterraba, le cohibía, pero sin duda le excitaba, pero verla tan relajada y feliz después de la guerra, y después de haber terminado con Black, significaba que ella era para él, SOLO PARA EL.

-. Mmmmm, sé comporta muy impertinente Señorita Gran… Hermione -. Comento Severus.

Hermione se acurrucó contra su pecho y él la rodeo con sus brazos.

-. ¿En qué pensabas? Parecías muy lejos de aquí, aunque calificabas pergaminos, tu mente no estaba aquí, ni siquiera oíste cuando llame a tu puerta -.

Hablo al tiempo que se hundía en el pelo de Hermione y le acariciaba la espalda.

-. Pensaba en... la suerte. En ser afortunado. En tener un poco de suerte -. Era la verdad y la razón por la que aún podía respirar a pesar de que todavía no hubiera descubierto quien le otorgo la vida o había podido averiguar más de la poción.

-. ¿Y lo eres? ¿Afortunado? -.

-. No solía serlo. Pero un día mi suerte cambió para bien. Desde que esa persona permitió en mí el efecto de la poción, he aprovechado ese regalo, aunque me parece molesto e indignante la persona que lo hizo, si lo hizo Harry o Minerva, no me importa, siento que fue un abuso de su parte y eso me molesta.

Hermione sentía remordimiento y aunque debía decírselo, decidió guardar silencio y haría que Severus no pensara en eso, le acarició el pecho con suavidad, probablemente sin saber lo mucho que a Severus le excitaba.

-. Bueno, sea como sea, yo estoy agradecida, que por fin encontrara a alguien con quien compartir mi vida -.

Severus asintío con sus labios aún hundidos en su pelo.

-. Y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, también estoy agradecido, con esa persona y con Black -.

Su mano en el pecho de Severus se detuvo un momento, pero después continuó las suaves caricias.

-. ¿Con Sirius? -.

-. Si, el hizo que me fijara en ti, con sus celos irracionales y sus múltiples molestias -.

-. En eso, le agradecemos los dos -. Hermione comenzó a desabrochar la levita de Severus así como su camisa con miedo de que Severus la detuviera, pero como no sucedió ella se sintió libre de hacer un ruido sobre él, con su boca justo en su pectoral. Un sonido agradable, suave y bonito, y que le excitó mucho. -. Pero por favor olvida a la persona que decidió darte la poción -. Hizo una pausa y después susurró. -. Esa persona buscaba tu bien, no lo hizo por lastima, probablemente lo hizo por agradecimiento y tu… no puedes… -.

-. Shhhhh..., lo intentare -. La freno antes de que comenzara a hacerle honor a su apodo de Sabelotodo. -. Tratare de no pensar en eso -. Le tomo la cara. Quería ver qué ojos ponía cuando le contase lo que venía a continuación. Estaba tan preciosa mirándole bajo la luz de las pocas velas que iluminaban esa habitación, ahí posada en su pecho... Sus labios necesitaban ser besados y él quería estar dentro de ella, la deseaba, pero en su lugar se obligó a hablar. -. Siento que me estoy enamorando Hermione, y si es fuerte no me importa, si tú estas dispuesta a aceptarme, yo no me dejare rendir ni por Black ni por tu amigo Potter, ni por nadie del mundo mágico, con tal de que te quedes a mi lado, vales la pena. Eres tan fuerte..., tan preciosa... y tan brillante. Hermione Jean Granger. Mi pequeña Sabelotodo-. Le acaricio los labios con el pulgar. Y ella le regaló media sonrisa.

-. Gracias -. Murmuró Hermione, se había quedado sin palabras, y se había sorprendido de que esas palabras hubieran salido de su profesor ahora su hombre.

-. ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? -. Pregunto Severus.

-. Dime -.

-. Que estás aquí conmigo. Justo aquí, donde ahora se que puedo hacer esto -. Pasó su mano bajo su camisa y acaricio uno de sus pechos, con dulzura, llenando su mano con su suave tacto. Le sonrió. Esa clase de sonrisa sincera que prácticamente solo había conocido ella.

-. Así es -. Dijo Hermione, mientras ella misma desabrochaba su brasier y le permitía a Severus mejor acceso. -. Y me alegro de estar aquí contigo, Severus. Eres la primera persona que me hace... sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo-. Su voz se volvió más baja, pero también más clara. -. No sentí esto con nadie, ni con Ron, ni Viktor, ni siquiera con Sirius -.

-. Eso es porque estabas destinada para mí -. La interrumpió Severus.

Severus odiaba siquiera la idea de Hermione con otra persona; con el odioso Zanahorio, o inclusive con el perro faldero de Black viéndola desnuda, tocándola, haciendo que se corriese.

Esas imágenes lo volvía loco de celos, pero ahora que analizaba lo que Hermione le dijo le hizo muy feliz.

El había sido la primera persona en hacerle sentir deseo, y para sí mismo dio un grito de victoria. Y se las arreglaría para que fuese también la última persona que estuviera en su vida.

-. Te tengo ahora, y no te voy a soltar, y no quiero que te marches nunca -.

Hermione ronroneó y sus ojos se encendieron cuando Severus toco su otro pecho y encontró su duro y abultado pezón.

Tenía los pezones muy sensibles y ya deseaba el devorarlos. Y hacer que ella lo deseara. Ese era el verdadero motivo si había de ser sincero.

Hacer que Hermione lo deseara era su obsesión. Echo su cabello a un lado y se abalanzo hacia su cuello con sus labios.

Acababa de descubrir un nuevo deleite, el del sabor de su piel y cómo respondía cuando la tocaba.

Había mucha química entre ellos, nunca antes descubierta y mucho menos encontrada, aunque el tenía experiencia con muchas mujeres, esa vez con Hermione, le hacía sentir deseo, emoción, dulzura y sobre todo amor, como si fuera su primera vez.

Aunque claro estaba que sería su primera vez, con la verdadera mujer que amaba y eso lo supo desde el primer beso que le dio en la fiesta de Navidad.

Ahora se arqueaba hacia él y acercaba sus pechos a sus manos. Le pellizco un pezón y se volvió loco con el sonido que ella emitió.

Sabía adónde llevaba todo esto, o hacia dónde quería que los llevase. Ya quería moverse dentro de ella, a hacer que se corriera, a conseguir que pusiera esa mirada dulce y preciosa después de llegar al orgasmo.

De ahora en adelante quería vivir por ese mirar en sus ojos. Esa mirada sería capaz de llevarlo a comportarse de una manera que nunca antes pensé que podría hacer con una mujer, gentil, amoroso, seductor y sobre todo tierno.

Hermione con solo ese toque le basto para sentir su temperatura elevarse e instintamente empezar a moverse en su regazo de Severus.

Sus caderas se zarandeaban sobre su miembro erecto, oculto bajo la fina tela de sus pantalones de vestir.

Haciéndole imaginar toda clase de perversiones que podrían hacer ahora juntos, y como examinaba la expresión de Hermione solo a esas alturas, sabían que lo podrían hacer muy bien, juntos.

Y Severus ya no podía esperar a probar alguna de ellas. Severus recorrió su pierna y metió la mano por su falda hasta llegar a sus bragas de seda que llevaba puestas hasta llegar directamente a su sexo.

Estaba tan húmeda que Severus tuvo la suficiente confianza para seguir adelante. Hermione emitió unos ruidos cuando Severus rozo su vagina y empezó a trazar círculos alrededor de su tenso clítoris que tanto ansiaba el contacto de su miembro.

Ella lo deseaba. Y Severus no se detendría a hacer que ella lo deseara más todavía. Si esto era su amor demostrado de ella, el entregarse a él, él no la decepcionaría y haría que no quisiera alejarse de él, jamás. Ahora estaba seguro que de ella ahora en adelante quería más. Mucho más.

Severus alejo su boca de su cuello y su mano de su sexo y la levanto de su regazo para dejarla delante de él.

Permaneció así un instante mientras le clavaba su mirada en ella.

-. Quiero verte completa frente a mí, por favor Hermione, quiero ver todo lo que es mío -.

Hermione se tambaleó sobre sus pies un momento y le miró con una expresión indescifrable.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer con lo que Severus le pedía, o si entendía la insinuación que le acababa de dar, y en el fondo ella quería sentirse deseada por ese hombre que ahora le abría su alma, su vida y su corazón. Quería sentirse deseada, así que no importando su pudor y solo dejándose llevar por su excitación, decidió hacerlo.

-. Espero que no te decepciones -. Lo miró fijamente a Severus dejando ver su temor.

-. Lo dudo, eres perfecta y quiero ver esa perfección -.

Sin más Hermione empezó a respirar profundamente y Severus dudaba si te atrevería, pero estaba seguro sin importar cual sería su reacción de ella, él la aceptaría y la desearía por igual.

A Hermione le gustaba cuando era directo.

-. Te aseguro que si no quieres hacerlo, aun así querré estar contigo, tenerte abrazada a mi miembro y poder disfrutar esta noche contigo-. Dijo Severus.

Hermione lo miró con esos ojos cuyo color era intenso y suave que Severus jamás podría cansarse de ver, con eso Hermione se sintió en confianza y se llevó las manos a los botones de su blusa.

Se la quitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero la sostuvo en una mano un momento, antes de soltar la tela y dejar que cayese al suelo.

Esa demora, esa mirada que ella le lanzaba eran tan ingenuamente sexy para Severus. Su chica y mujer sabía jugar muy bien.

Sin la molestia del brasier Severus pudo apreciar que Hermione tenía además los pechos más bonitos del mundo.

Después fue bajando hasta la cremallera de su falda. Sus pulgares jugaron con él. Haciendo que su boca se hiciera agua según bajaba la cremallera.

Al terminar con la cremallera, soltó su falda y esta lentamente bajo por sus piernas con gracia. Al final se quedó de pie frente a él, con solo una tanga encima, con las piernas un poco separadas, su típico cabello alborotado, esperando que le dijese algo positivo.

-. ¡Merlín! Mírate. Nada de lo que me digas puede cambiar lo que siento por ti, o hacer que te desee menos -. Su miembro latía de excitación, muriendo de ganas de correrse dentro de ella. -. Créeme -. Le dijo Severus con un tono un poco brusco.

Ella tenía un aspecto que sugería que sus palabras la habían aliviado. Hermione aún dudaba de eso, tantas veces cerca de chicos y ni le había expresado un deseo hacia ella, y ahora Severus le hablaba como si fuera la mujer más bella del mundo, eso la hizo dudar.

Severus al ver su expresión aun de desconcierto quería demostrarle que el tenía razón.

-. Ven aquí -.

Hermione se acercó y se subió a su regazo de nuevo, rodeándolo con sus piernas y sentándose justo sobre su miembro, con solo una capa de suave algodón separando su piel.

Severus se lanzó primero por sus senos, tomando uno en cada mano. Entraban justos en su mano, sin sobresalir, y ese suave tacto lo tentaba con la promesa de conquistar otra parte de su cuerpo. El en su mente, sabia entre ambos eran pura perfección.

Hermione se arqueó cuando le mordió un pezón. No con fuerza, pero lo suficiente para retorcerse un poco y para emitir un gemido maravilloso a los oídos de él, cuando le mitigo el dolor con la lengua.

Preguntándose qué tal sería el sexo anal con ella. Apostaba a que podría llevarle al orgasmo.

De hecho, estaba seguro de que lo haría. Sería magnífico verla cuando ocurriese. Estaba acariciando su otro pecho y noto cómo se tensaba y se curvaba en sus brazos.

Toda abierta y excitada... y sexy. Tenía que estar dentro de ella. Sentir el primer orgasmo de Hermione en sus dedos, en su lengua o en su miembro era una sensación indescriptible, a la que se empezaba a volver adicto.

Movió la mano por su espalda, deslizándola por su trasero, bajando más para sentir su húmedo sexo.

Hermione jadeó suavemente cuando sus dedos de Severus rozaron su vagina y gimió en el momento en que calaron su humedad todo lo profundo que pudo.

-. Eres mía... -. Le susurro Severus a escasos centímetros de su cara. -. Este sexo es mío. Por siempre... De mis dedos..., mi lengua..., mi miembro.

Sus ojos de Hermione se encendieron cuando sus dedos de Severus se pusieron manos a la obra.

Tomo su boca de Hermione y enterró su lengua lo más hondo que pudo mientras los dedos jugaban entre sus muslos.

Esos maravillosos muslos para él, se abrieron sobre su regazo porque él le había dicho que lo hiciera.

Severus se encontraba tan excitado que el sentía que estaba siendo algo brusco con ella, pero no parecía poder controlarlo.

Ella no protestaba y si lo hubiese hecho, habría parado. Cada respuesta, cada sonido, cada suspiro, cada ondulación sobre su miembro le indicaba que, en realidad, le excitaba.

A Hermione le gustaba que tuviera el control, tanto en clase como ahora se lo demostraba y el adoraba cómo era con él.

Agarrarla así, con su brazo bajo su trasero y obligándola a estar todavía más cerca de él, era algo que tenía que hacer.

Quería hacerle entender que no podía dejarla marchar ahora, que el siempre estaría para ella, y que ella siempre estuviera para él.

Que no la dejaría marchar. Él ahora tenía la necesidad interna de poseerla. Siempre había sentido la necesidad de tener el mando durante el sexo, pero nunca así.

Hermione le hacía sentir cosas que ni siquiera podía comprender. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Solo con ella.

Tiro de sus caderas hacia arriba. Ella lo entendió y se mantuvo suspendida, el suficiente tiempo para bajarse Severus los pantalones.

No era el más sencillo de los trucos, pero sí necesario si quería estar dentro de ella, y Hermione parecía de acuerdo con el plan.

Severus se agarró el miembro y le dijo con un jadeo apremiante:

-. Justo aquí, como lo he soñado desde que te note, y procurare hacerlo bien -.

Severus pensó que quizá había derramado una o dos lágrimas cuando se deslizó sobre su miembro y Hermione empezó a moverse.

Al menos Severus sabía que quería llorar. Sentía cómo se le humedecían los ojos con el primer roce de su sexo rodeando su miembro calada de ese resbaladizo y lujurioso calor, y aunque al principio se mantuvo quieta y se abrazó más fuertemente a él, por el hecho de haber tomado su virginidad, ella después de un momento comenzó a moverse, a cabalgarle, con todas esas subidas y bajadas, que arrastraban a Severus a la inconsciencia.

Y tras varias veces con los mismos movimientos Severus consiguió por primera vez, correrse en su interior.

Pero eso no era suficiente para ambos, aun Severus se las ingenio para conseguir que tuviera otro orgasmo moviendo el pulgar contra su clítoris, y le encantaba cada sonido y cada jadeo que emitía cuando alcanzó el clímax un momento después.

Ella se corrió sobre él. Y, sin embargo, lo mejor fue que mientras tanto sus labios pronunciaron su nombre.

Cuando se derrumbó sobre él, con su miembro aún sucumbida por los espasmos, enterrado muy dentro de ella, sacudido por las convulsiones a medida que sus músculos internos se aferraban y tiraban de él, estaba seguro de que podría permanecer en su interior para siempre.

Severus se aferró a ella y no quería que sus cuerpos se separaran nunca. Se quedaron un rato en esa posición.

La abrazo y le acaricio la espalda con las yemas de los dedos. Ella se pegó a su cuello y a su pecho, y se sentía muy a gusto a pesar de que era de noche, se encontraban en su despacho y ella estaba totalmente desnuda.

Separaron sus miembros, y Severus la cargo en esa posición, Hermione se abrazó a su cuello y permanecieron sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Severus, y así Severus la llevo a la cama, la recostó, tomo la manta que cubría su cama y cubrió a Hermione.

Mientras ella observaba como a lo lejos Severus se terminaba de desvestir, quedando completamente desnudo como ella, ella sonrió y poco a poco el sueño la venció.

Severus la vio dormir, y con sumisa calma se acostó a su lado, y la observo por un buen momento, por primera vez entendía a la gente cuando decían que lloraban de felicidad.

Ella era perfecta y ahora era solo suya.


	17. CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Amaneciendo en Hogwarts, todo era tranquilo y había un reciente silencio de los inquilinos al despertar, pero había algo que se podía escuchar inclusive en todo ese terreno, y era el enfado sobrenatural de ese animago que sentía que habían herido su orgullo.

-. No es posible Harry -. Le decía Sirius mientras trataba a golpes de derribar la chimenea principal de la Sala Común.

Harry no decía nada, simplemente encogía los hombros en contestación a los reclamos de Sirius, no sabía que era lo que le dolía mas a su padrino, su orgullo de no haber podido conservar a una mujer como Hermione o el hecho de que realmente estaba enamorado y le dolió el rompimiento, pero conociendo a su padrino era obvio que la primera opción era más obvia.

-. No lo sé Sirius, ¿No te dijo porque? -. Sirius seguía dando vueltas por toda la sala Común.

-. ¡No! Simplemente me dijo que este era el fin, imagínate como si ella pudiera hacerme eso -. Sirius recargo sus manos en la chimenea dándole la espalda a Harry que lo miraba desde el sofá, y así Sirius calmaba su respiración.

-. No sé qué le ve a Severus -. Harry vio a la nada y lo menciono sin darse cuenta de que Sirius lo había escuchado y había captado su atención.

-. ¿Qué dijiste? -. Le reclamo Sirius acercándose a él, como si ya hubiera visto a su presa, mientras Harry se ponía blanco por el comentario que no debió decir ya que no estaba completamente seguro.

-. Solo fue un comentario sin sentido -. Harry trato de zafarse sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-. ¿Dijiste que Hermione se habia fijado en Quejicus? -. Sirius se sentó a su lado y lo miro fijamente.

-. Bueno, solo es un comentario, además no estoy seguro -.

-. Si lo dices es porque debiste ver algo sospechoso -. Decía Sirius presuroso y empezando a molestarse por el hecho de que eso posiblemente era cierto.

-. Solo es un simple presentimiento -. Le dijo Harry levantando las manos levemente como si se quitara la culpa de cualquier cosa que pudieran decir.

Sirius lo miro fijamente sin decir nada y mucho menos expresar ninguna emoción a simple vista, después de un rato, camino por toda la sala común, volvió a mirar a Harry y finalmente salió de la Sala común rápidamente, Harry lo observo y pidió a Merlín que no hiciera nada perjudicial.

….

Severus se encontraba en su oficina alistando lo último de su clase para poder ir a desayunar, pero antes de salir por completo de su laboratorio, Black ya se encontraba parado mirándolo fijamente, cosa que no asusto ni impresiono a Severus, así que cauteloso espero la reacción de Sirius.

-. ¿A que debo tu visita Canuto? -. Sirius sonrió ante el comentario y eso extraño un poco a Severus.

-. Pareces más tranquilo Quejicus, nada comparado con el chiquillo que se escondía en lo recóndito del castillo -. Sonrió Sirius ante su propio comentario.

-. Y tú, te ves más acabado, es más que obvio que lo único que te mantenía joven era el elixir de la propia estupidez de Potter y de Lupin, dime ahora ¿Quién te saca a pasear Canuto? -.

-. Suficiente Snape, tu envidia ¿No puede parar por una vez? -.

-. ¿Envidia? Por favor Black, ¿Qué tienes tu que yo tenga envidia? A menos que sea el hecho de convertirte en un animal pulgoso, lo cual dudo -.

-. Y que tal ¿Hermione? -. Severus abrió los ojos impresionado, pero no lo suficiente como para darle pistas al mismo Sirius.

-. Tengo entendido que tu relación con la Señorita Granger término, al parecer recapacito antes de que fuera demasiado tarde -.

-. Asi -. Sirius se acercó más a Severus. -. ¿Y cómo te enteraste Snape? -. Lo calo con la mirada para hacerlo caer, tenía que hacerlo admitir lo que Harry le había dicho.

-. Los comentarios pasan rápido Black, aquí todos se enteran de todo -. Sirius se sintió deprimido no podía hacer caer a Severus tan pronto, solo le quedaba una opción.

-. Cierto, aquí no pasa nada sin que nadie se entere -. Hizo una pausa y después se retiró de Severus con la intención de irse. -. Pero todo comentario siempre se sabe y, siempre se paga -. Con esto Sirius se fue dejando a Severus sin alteración alguna, pero entendiendo lo que quería decir, debía hablar con Hermione y saber si era cierto lo que Sirius insinuaba, pero que aun así ningún temor le provocaba.

Sirius volvió a la Sala Común, sin notar que Harry se encontraba leyendo, Sirius se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer cansado, llamando así la atención de Harry que solo lo observo como se acariciaba el rostro con cansancio.

-. Parece que no te fue bien -. Le dijo Harry tratando de averiguar que le pasaba.

-. Tus sospechas son ciertas, querido ahijado, Quejicus tiene algo con Granger -. Sirius cerró los ojos y ni siquiera volteo a ver a Harry cuando se levantó y desapareció por la misma entrada de la Sala Común.

…

Hermione salía de la oficina de Severus tras contarle Severus todo su encuentro con Sirius y ahora si era tiempo de que Sirius la escuchara y que ya no intentara meterse en su vida.

Hermione se acercaba a la Sala Común, cuando prácticamente chocaba con Harry que iba de salida y que Hermione se sorprendió por su concentración al caminar.

-. Hola Harry -. Hermione lo saludo como si nada, y Harry la tomo de los hombros y la hizo retroceder para que Sirius no la viera entrar.

Una vez afuera por completo Harry hablo.

-. Ven conmigo -. Harry la tomo del brazo y prácticamente la llevo a rastras a un pequeño rincón del castillo donde podía pasar de desapercibida su conversación.

-. ¿Qué te ocurre Harry? -. Hermione no entendía su actitud tan extraña.

-. Por favor, por favor Hermione, dime que no tienes nada que ver con Severus -. Hermione se ofendió por su comentario.

-. Harry no empieces por favor -. Hermione quería alejarse para no discutir con él, pero Harry la tomo del hombro.

-. Hermione, el hecho de que huyas, me dice que es cierto, solo quiero que me lo desmientas -. Hermione ya no podía soportar esa escena, viéndolo de manera escéptica le decía lo que quería oír. -. No, Hermione ¿Pero que estás pensando? -.

Hermione se molestó.

-. No, Harry, no permitiré que me hables así, lo que haga con mi vida personal, a ti no te afecta ni te incumbe, por favor, deja de estar preguntando de manera insistente -.

Harry la siguio tomando de los hombros, aun no quería oír la respuesta que él creía y el hecho de que ella se fuera no le daría el tiempo de averiguarlo después.

-. Me incumbe, desde el momento que involucro a Sirius -. Hermione se hizo para atrás bruscamente para zafarse del agarre de Harry.

-. Bueno, deja pelear a Sirius sus batallas, tú no lo hagas -.

-. Esa manera de hablar es de Snape, no cabe duda de que estas con el ¿No es así? -.

-. Piensa lo que quieras, ya que si lo haces, iras a comentarlo con Sirius -. Hermione se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero cuando empezaba a avanzar de manera contraria, giro nuevamente viendo a un estático Harry.

-. Sabes Harry no es necesario que te diga si es cierta mi relación con Severus, tú lo sospechas y puede ser tan cierto como el hecho de que eres el chico que vivió -. Hermione se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino y dar pausa a su relación de amistad con Harry, de dar tiempo a que todo esto se calmara y lograra entender junto con Sirius, siempre fue su amigo y siempre lo seria, pero había veces que la distancia ayudaba en ocasiones.

Harry ante tal arrebato por parte de Hermione, entro a toda prisa a la Sala común y, pudo ver a Sirius como reposando sobre el sofá, excluyente de todo lo que le rodeaba y sobre todo con la discusión que Harry y Hermione acababan de mantener.

Harry se puso detrás del sofá donde se encontraba Sirius y comenzó a caminar por toda la estancia, no sabía que era lo indicado o si debía decirle a Sirius lo que acababa de pasar y lo más que claro que Hermione insinuó sobre su relación con Severus.

Lo único que pasaba por su mente era si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si debía decírselo a Sirius, si debía hablarlo y aclararlo con Hermione para ver si podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, Harry ante todas estas preguntas continuo caminando y cuando giro nuevamente hacia otro punto de la habitación, se topó con Sirius de repente asustando a Harry.


	18. Capitulo 18

**CAPITULO 18**

-. Eres tan silencioso como Snape -. Sirius carraspeo ante ese comentario, lo que menos quería era que lo compararan con Severus.

-. Eso ha sido un gran insulto, tanto como despertarme con esa manera tan efusiva de caminar. ¿Qué te pasa? -. Harry sobresaltado se quedó callado y para Sirius eso no fue buena señal, se acercó más Harry y el instintamente retrocedió.

-. No sé si debería Sirius -. Dijo Harry retrocediendo.

-. ¿No confías en mí? -. Harry abrió los ojos inexpresivos, no le gustaba ese comentario, sabía que de las personas en que podía confiar era en Sirius.

-. No, es eso, es que no estoy seguro de lo que acaba de ocurrir -. Harry se quitó los lentes y se acarició el puente de la nariz, no era justo que el también cargara con los problemas de Sirius.

-. Habla Harry -. Le dijo tranquilamente Sirius, sabía que al final Harry lo haría.

-. Está bien, pero por favor, no es nada seguro, así que no quiero que adelantes conclusiones -. Harry pasó a su lado y fue directamente a sentarse en el sofá mientras Sirius se sentaba a su lado y esperaba que Harry hablara. -. Hermione me acaba de "insinuar"… -. Harry expreso las comillas con sus dedos. -. … El hecho de que salía con Snape -. Harry lo dijo y espero la reacción de Sirius, que temeroso alzo la mirada y la enfoco en 1a de Sirius el cual solo miraba a la nada.

Sirius se levantó del sofá acaricio la cabeza de Harry en señal de agradecimiento y subió a la habitación que se le tenía otorgada dentro de la torre, dejando a Harry extrañado y asustado, fue una reacción demasiado calmada para Sirius… demasiado.

Ahora solo esperaba que él tomara la decisión correcta.

….

Un día en Hogwarts, ahora era sumamente tranquilo y relajante, pero cuando un animago se convertía igual de lobo que su amigo, había que andar con cuidado.

Sirius se dirigía al laboratorio de Severus para enfrentarlo por el hecho de lo que Harry le acaba de contar, hacia días que Harry le había dicho eso, y había esperado para hablar con Hermione sobre eso, pero ella siempre lo evitaba, así que si no podía hablar con ella, el iría directo con la fuente: con Severus.

Sin esperar a tocar, Sirius entro directamente al laboratorio de Severus, entro por completo en el laboratorio y examino el lugar, Asi siguio caminado por el lugar y viendo los libros y sus recipientes en los cuales Severus trabajaba, pasando por su mente por qué Hermione se atrevería a fijarse en Quejicus, a alguien tan huraño, a alguien tan solitario y que fue un mortifago y que seguramente aun estaría interesado en las artes oscuras.

Sirius seguía viendo los libros cuando giro y vio una figura oscura que lo miraba con escepticismo.

-. ¿Que se te ofrece Black? ¿Acaso la muerte te afecto y ya no sabes ni tocar a la puerta? -.

-. Quejicus, siempre tan huraño, me pregunto si esa es tu fachada o finges para que las personas no se te acerquen -.

-. Habla claro Canuto -.

-. Una sola palabra: HERMIONE -.

-. ¿Qué se te ofrece con la Señorita Granger? -.

-. Quiero saber, ¿Que le has hecho?, ¿Que le has dado?, una mujer como ella, jamás se acercaría a alguien como tú -.

-. No necesito esos trucos Black, tú en cambio, seguramente es por eso que estas aquí -. Severus se acercó a él, y le quito el libro que tenía en las manos. -. ¿Por qué te molestas Black? -. Severus vio el libro que sostenía en las manos y después sonrió viendo a Sirius. -. Seguramente no sabes ni leer, ahora te pido que me dejes trabajar -.

Severus señalo la puerta de salida y miro a Sirius fijamente, dando a entender su mensaje fuerte y claro.

-. Antes Quejicus -. Sirius no se movió de su lugar pero se calló al escuchar una voz salir de la misma puerta por donde había salido Severus anteriormente.

-. Severus, hay algo que… -. Hermione salió leyendo un pergamino e instintamente alzo la mirada y vio la escena que se libraba en privado y quedo congelada en su lugar, mientras que Sirius caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

-. ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí? Prácticamente aquí vives -. Le amonesto Sirius.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí Sirius? -. Dijo Hermione no dejando notar su nerviosismo de que llegaran a pelear esos dos.

-. Simplemente vine a confirmar lo que me habían dicho, que tú al parecer no das tiempo de respirar en tus relaciones, terminas conmigo y vienes con él -. Sirius señalo a Severus sin dejar a ver a Hermione que le sostenía la mirada.

Sirius giro la mirada para ver a Severus, pero ya no estaba en su lugar, Sirius volvió a girar la mirada y se vio frente a Severus delante de Hermione.

-. He dicho que te vayas Black -. Sirius rio y se alejó lentamente hacia atrás.

-. Bien -. Sirius levanto las manos en fingida derrota. -. Por ahora me iré, pero estén pendientes, esto no acaba aquí -.

Sirius camino hacia la salida sin voltear a ver hacia atrás, por ahora daría espacio a esto, pero algo se le ocurriría porque eso no se quedaría así.

Hermione se quedó atónita en su lugar, y ante la mirada de Severus termino de reaccionar, cuando se disponía a ir detrás de Sirius para exigirle una disculpa para Severus y ella, Severus la detuvo tomándola del hombro.

-. ¿Qué planeas? -. Hermione lo miro interrogante.

-. Planeo el decirle que se disculpe por venir a decirte eso en tus terrenos, donde solo mandas tú -. Severus se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar pero al final sonrió.

-. Y tú también -. Severus la tomo de los hombros, mientras que Hermione solo lo miraba y le sonreía por su comentario, empezaba a compartir más que una relación con ella, y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

Severus la beso castamente en los labios, y salió detrás de Black.

No había pasado en todo ese acto ni dos minutos, así que para Severus le fue fácil alcanzar a Sirius.

-. No corras Canuto -. Le dijo Severus que se encontraba a una distancia de cincuenta metros de Sirius, Sirius volteo cínicamente a Severus.

-. ¿Qué quieres Quejicus? -. Le dijo completamente retador a Severus.

-. Creo que nos debes una disculpa a mí y la Señorita Granger -. Severus se comenzó a acercar a Sirius.

-. No se la mer… -. Severus llego a su distancia sin darle tiempo a Sirius de reaccionar, tomándolo de su roída chaqueta.

-. No dejare que me vengas a faltar al respeto, ni a mis dominios ni mucho menos a una dama como Hermione -.

\- ¿Hermione? Lo sabía, tu caballerosidad te delata Quejicus, pero disfruta tu anonimato, por ahora -.

-. Óyeme bien Black, conocerás de mi si llegas a desprestigiar a Hermione, tu puedes comentar de mi lo que quieras, he sido maldecido en más de una forma que no te imaginas lo que es sufrir tal humillación, pero atrévete a hacer algo malo contra ella, y hare honor a mi nombre de Bastardo Mortifago -. Severus lo soltó y Sirius se aliso su chaqueta mientras miraba a Severus con enfado. -. Ahora lárgate de aquí, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mis dominios Black, o no dudare en rociarte una poción Anti pulgas -.

Severus espero a que Sirius se marchara, y ante su mirada discriminante Sirius lo hizo, pero a medio camino se detuvo nuevamente y Severus se hartó, sin moverse de su lugar, pero si Sirius seguía molestando con gusto lo sacaría el mismo.

-. Oye Quejicus, ¿Le has dicho a Hermione, tu gran encuentro con la chica del baile?, ya sabes esa linda chica que no quisiste soltar -. Sirius se acercó nuevamente a Snape nueva y lentamente. -. ¿Qué pensaría TU Hermione, si supiera lo de esa noche?, el hecho de que no te apartabas de esa chica y prácticamente querías apartar a cualquier pretendiente que se le acercara -. Sirius paro cuando Severus sonreía cínicamente ante su comentario.

-. Sabía que tu inteligencia Black, estaba limitada, pero tu percepción es igual de lenta que tu ingenio para alegar defensas -. Severus se acercó a él pero no lo toco. -. Si realmente la Seño… Perdón, Hermione, te importara hubieras notado que ella era esa chica del baile -. Severus se dio la vuelta dando un comentario final mientras caminaba de regreso a su laboratorio. -. Ahora Black ve a animar a tu ahijado con tus lentas y estúpidas conjeturas y defensas -. Entro a su laboratorio y le dijo. -. No te quiero volver a ver por aquí -. Y dando un portazo desapareció detrás de esa puerta.

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA LEMMON, ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE XD.**


	19. CAPITULO 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Mientras Sirius daba la vuelta para salir por donde había llegado, regañándose por dentro y advirtiéndose de que esa sería la última vez que Severus se atrevería a verle la cara de esa forma y sobre todo, de burlarse de esa forma.

Estaba seguro que esa sería la última que le permitiría.

Sirius caminaba disgustado a lo largo de los pasillos de Hogwarts sin importarle el quitar de su camino a cualquier estudiante que se cruzara en su camino y sin saber a dónde ir, se detuvo de repente bajo la mirada de varios alumnos y lo vieron salir hacia las afueras de Hogwarts y perderse entre el bosque prohibido.

Llego al lago que se encontraba en medio del bosque prohibido, nunca sabia porque pero ese lago le ayudaba a sentirse más liberado y si quería gritar o llorar o inclusive desquitar su enojo, solo debía desquitarse con un árbol, y vaya que ahora lo necesitaba.

Comenzó a caminar enojado con todo lo que le había ocurrido y sin más en sus narices, como Severus se burlaba en su cara, cuando Hermione iba a su laboratorio a hacer sus sospechosas prácticas y experimentos y ella regresaba feliz y relajada, sin duda algo hacían y no era estudiar.

Pero sabía que no solo había sido en esos ratos, sabía que debían de tener más interacción que solo esa, y debía investigar lo más pronto posible si quería actuar y dejar como lo hacía de joven, dejar en ridículo a Quejicus.

Debía investigar y su primera opción era alguien sumamente obvio y claro que tampoco aceptaba la relación de Hermione con Snape, y que seguramente sabía algo que el desconocía y que posiblemente perjudicaría a Hermione o mucho mejor a Severus.

Sin duda alguna volvió a su camino de regreso a Hogwarts para hablar con él, porque si alguien sabia de Hermione, ese era Harry Potter.

…

Severus entró de nuevo a su laboratorio, tras haber discutido con Sirius, pero su carácter no dominaba cuando no debía, en cuanto entro al laboratorio, se dispuso a cambiar su estado de ánimo y esperaba que Hermione no lo notara.

Cuando entro fue hacia donde se encontraba trabajando con Hermione y no pudo evitar mirarla y sonreír. Se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa y lo miraba inocente mientras cruzaba las piernas, en su mente de Severus no podía disimular su expresión al saber que se veía muy sexy Hermione sentada así.

Sabía que Hermione siempre había sido diferente en todos los sentidos, sin lugar lo había atrapado. Ella era brillante, sexy, atractiva, formada, una gran estudiante, y todavía mejor en la cama. ¿Había mencionado que además es sexy y atractiva? Pensó en cuando se fueran a la cama otra vez, solo una vez lo había hecho con ella, y esperaba la siguiente con ansias.

Hermione tenía el pelo recogido con una pinza y llevaba solo su blusa escolar y se había quitado su corbata y desabrochado los primeros botones de su blusa que hacía que la vista de Severus se dirigiera hacia sus apetitosos pezones, que estaban duros por el calor de las pociones y clamaban por su boca.

Algunos cabellos se habían deslizado de su pinza y descansaban sobre su magnífico escote. Delicioso pensó Severus.

-. ¿Todo bien Profesor? -. Dijo inocentemente Hermione.

Severus contemplo su boca y sus labios mientras ella le hablaba

-. Como siempre lo estas Señorita Granger -. Puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza. Él le sonrió. -. Al parecer es tan buena en las pociones como en otras cosas, Señorita Granger -.

-. ¡Profesor! -. Gruñó. -. Creo que hemos trabajado mucho por este día, creo que por hoy dejaremos los avances hasta aquí -. Rio, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la posición en la que estaba. -. ¿Porque no avanzamos datos en otras cosas? -.

Severus rio e inclino la cabeza.

-. Creo que le tomare la palabra, Señorita Granger -.

-. Estamos de acuerdo, Profesor -. Severus se acercó ella lentamente.

-. Eres muy importante para mi Hermione -.

Hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo acerco a ella, él apretó su mano y cerro sus ojos al tiempo que sus dedos rodeaban los delicados huesos de su mano.

Esa era la misma mano adorable que había hecho pociones tan extraordinarias, y que a diario antes de entrar a clase en un pequeño hueco del castillo, revisaba sus ropas para ir a dar clases decentemente.

La misma mano que acariciaría su cuerpo cuando la llevara a la cama y la tumbara encima, en un rato más esperaba.

-. Tú también lo eres para mí, Severus -.

Severus sintió cómo ese afán de posesión se apoderaba de él, algo que nunca había sentido así.

Hubiera jurado, que posiblemente lo sintió con Lily, pero esta vez era más intenso y mucho más profundo.

Las palabras de Hermione eran todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Se acercó mucho más a ella, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más a él y sintiendo cómo sus largas piernas rodeaban su cintura, y solo eso basto para tomarla de la cintura, alzarla y llevarla al escritorio desocupado más cercano.

Ella sostuvo la cara de Severus entre sus manos y lo besó durante todo el recorrido. Severus no se quejó.

Le encantaba, ya que subía su excitación. Y Hermione en el fondo tomaba nota.

Al llegar al escritorio le quito su blusa y su falda, sin esperar a los preliminares de desnudarse lentamente; necesitaba ver su cuerpo antes de perder el control.

Llevaba un sujetador y un tanga negro.

-. ¿Qué intentas hacer conmigo, Granger, matarme? -. Gimió encima de ella.

-. Jamás -. Susurró después de sonreír y mover su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Severus se inclinó y la beso despacio y con dulzura ante esa respuesta, pero su corazón latía con fuerza, rápido. Merlín, le encantaba cómo era con él, tan dulce y seductora, aceptando lo que le daba.

Giro su cuerpo para dejarla boca abajo, desabrocho su precioso sujetador y le deshizo de su tanga.

La contemplo y soltó aire, mientras sus manos de Severus descendían sin premura hacia su espalda, sus caderas, su precioso trasero, y entonces de nuevo subió.

Una vez que estuvo desnuda, Severus se calmó y fue más despacio. Se quedó con la ropa puesta y se puso a su lado. Hermione giró su cara hacia la de Severus y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

Severus estiro la mano hacia la pinza del pelo y se la quitó, dejando caer su cabello sobre su espalda y sus hombros.

Hermione tenía el pelo enmarañado largo y sedoso. A Severus le encantaba tocarlo y deslizar sus dedos entre sus mechones.

A Severus le encantaba cuando caía sobre su propio pecho mientras estaba encima de él cuándo se iba a dormir con él.

Le encantaba agarrar un buen mechón de su pelo y sujetarla mientras la veía dormir a su lado.

Pero esa noche no hizo nada de eso. En su lugar se ocupó de ella despacio y con cuidado, llegando a todos los lugares que debía con su lengua y sus dedos, haciendo que se corriera una y otra vez antes de desnudarse y que su sexo ahondara en ella.

Se compenetraron a la perfección. El sexo con ella le transportaba muy lejos, a facetas de él mismo remotas y complejas, y aunque Hermione no fuera consciente de ello, él sí lo era.

Ni siquiera sabía qué le decía durante los momentos más álgidos. Lo hacía volar de una manera sin igual como para no poder conectar por primera vez a su cerebro con su boca.

Y como la primera vez seguía sin saber qué le había dicho después del explosivo orgasmo. Le había dejado tan exhausto que empezó a quedarse dormido todavía enterrado en ella, esperando que le dejara quedarse un rato más.

Pero lo averiguo cuando ella le dijo:

-. Yo también te amo -.

Severus abrió los ojos de repente y se quedó mirando en la oscuridad, agarrado a ella. Y no sabía que decir, ni siquiera si lo debía repetir, la vio quedarse dormida y el salió de su sexo y la abrazo para dormir juntos, mientras él jugaba con el sonido de esas palabras una y otra y otra vez.

…

Al día siguiente al término de las clases, Sirius llevo a las tres Escobas a Harry para platicar con él, y saber si podía averiguar algo referente a Severus, pero tras estar platicando durante horas, solo lo oyó mencionar su gran papel durante la guerra y los sentimientos que lo hicieron actuar así, molesto Sirius decidió darse por vencido.

Harry vio su expresión y sintió pena por él.

-. No te sientas Asi Sirius, todo sabemos que diste pelea, por ella -. Sirius refunfuño como un niño cuando se le quita un juguete.

Y al instante, se inclinó en la mesa que compartían para quedar frente a Harry.


	20. CAPITULO 20

**CAPITULO 20**

-. Dime algo, ¿Qué fue lo que te orillo a querer darle la Poción de la Vida? -.

Harry desvió la mirada.

-. No lo sé, en eso momento sentí que se lo merecía -. Eso impresiono a Sirius y sonrió, Harry lo miro. -. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -.

-. Tú, mientes como lo hacia tu padre, no podía hacerlo sin mirar a los ojos es por eso que era muy fácil saber cuándo mentía, ¿Dime que me ocultas? -.

Harry se sonrojo y Sirius afirmo su teoría.

-. No oculto nada Sirius -. Harry desvió la mirada tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

-. No te creo, ocultas algo, y parece importante, Asi que de aquí no me moveré ni tú tampoco si no descubro que ocultas -. Sirius se recostó en su silla, con una expresión de Victoria, al saber que Harry terminaría diciéndolo todo.

Harry suspiro, se mordió el labio y se dispuso a contarlo, rogando que eso fuera lo correcto.

-. A Severus… No fui yo quien le dio la Poción -. Sirius regreso a la posición anterior, esperando que no solo Harry dijera eso.

-. No me digas que… Sería demasiado -. Harry lo vio fijamente y asintió ante el comentario de Sirius.

-. Asi es, Hermione se la dio -. Sirius se hizo para atrás de manera muy fuerte, como si diera la impresión de que caería de su silla.

-. Significa que desde un principio ella sentía algo por el -. Se le dijo Sirius en la misma posición pero poniendo sus manos entrecruzadas razonando los comentarios.

-. No, ella dijo que lo hacía por respeto, que él merecía esa oportunidad -. Harry también se recargo sobre la mesa, tratando de ser más explícito. -. Además, de haber sido así jamás hubiera salido contigo… Eso sería… -.

Sirius se levantó y lo miro seriamente.

-. ¿Cruel? -. Sirius se dio la vuelta para quedar a espaldas de su silla, se recargo en su asiento y le dijo con frialdad a Harry. -. Tu amiga, ha demostrado facetas desconocidas -. Sirius se incorporó y salió del bar, Harry se levantó y le grito a Sirius en vano.

-. ¡Sirius! -. Harry se volvió a sentar y tras esa discusión pidió otra cerveza de mantequilla.

….

Tras breves intentos que solo habían conseguido hacer muy débil su recreación, por fin quedaba lista, por fin se alzaba en toda su pureza la Poción de "Vuelve a la vida".

-. Excelente Señorita Granger, esta porción es suficiente -.

-. ¿Ahora qué Severus? -. Preguntaba una ansiosa Hermione que removía con calma la poción.

-. Ahora solo queda esperar a ver cuál de nosotros recibió la porción inadecuada -. Hermione sonrió contenta ante ese comentario.

-. ¿Funcionara? -. Pregunto Hermione tras un breve silencio.

-. Su pregunta ofende Señorita Granger, claro que funcionara, pero le aconsejo, que guarde las notas recolectadas, hemos trabajo e investigado mucho pero aun no es bueno que sepan que ha sido un error, causaría un gran escándalo -. Severus se acercó a su espalda y la ayudo a remover la poción, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

-. Creo que debería irme -. Dijo después de su breve momento de cercanía entre ambos, que ella disfrutaba, pero deba recordar que se encontraba en horas no hábiles fuera de su habitación.

Hermione se movió de su posición y se acercó a otro escritorio por sus cosas que había depositado ahí.

-. Espera -. Le dijo Severus antes de que Hermione tuviera la intención de encaminarse a la puerta. Hermione giro en redondo cuando Severus la llamo. -. No es hora de que este afuera así que le pediré que se quede aquí por esta noche -. Severus se acercó lenta y ágilmente como solía hacerlo, haciendo que Hermione se hipnotizara con su gracia.

-. No lo sé, podría meterme en problemas -. Ya no podía decir que no, si el volvía a rogar terminaría aceptando.

-. Me temo que te ira peor si Filch te descubre, quédate -. Severus llego a su alcance y la tomo de la cintura, Hermione solo so le basto para aceptar y ambos se encaminaron a la habitación.

Severus sabía que pronto la poción terminaría su efecto y esperaba que con esa porción fuera suficiente para el afectado, y esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente para que ya no fuera necesaria más poción por el resto de la vida que les quedaba y que todos por una vez pudieran vivir en paz.

Y más él, al tener una vida diferente, una nueva vida que valía la pena disfrutar.

Durante los próximos días, Severus y Hermione, se encargaron de perfeccionar esa poción para lograr decirle al mismo Ministro y creadores de la misma el hecho de que se habían equivocado, lo hacían con seres que encontraban muertos por riñas entre criaturas, desde unicornios hasta Centauros.

Procurando por el momento de tenerlo todo de manera anónima hasta que la perfección guiara esa Poción, y estaban seguros que más se acercaban a esa misma magnitud.

Les tomo aproximadamente dos meses forjar esa poción y mientras lo hacían su relación se hacía más fuerte ya que conocían más cosas de los dos y procuraban resolver todo conflicto que les surgiera logrando una gran comunicación entre pareja.

Al final del segundo mes, se logró lo que querían, la Poción por fin estaba terminada, logrando que cada criatura experimentada volviera a la vida con cada órgano reconstruido y estable, e incluso ms fuerte y sana que antes.

Aunque a pesar de los días que habían transcurrido, a Severus le gustaba estar con Hermione, que hablara sin parar como siempre acostumbraba y que al final orgullosa dijera que solo ella sabía cómo hacer el hechizo o poción de la clase.

Pero ahora, quería estar solo, solo con sus pensamientos y solo con el frio que se respiraba en el Bosque Prohibido.

Caminaba a través del camino y esquivando los árboles para llegar al lago, congelado por las épocas, pero aun así, muy tranquilizante para pensar, se acercó a un roble bastante firme y viejo y sin pensar Severus se recargo en él y se resbalo hasta llegar al suelo, y así completamente apoyado en el suelo y en el árbol clavo su vista al cielo.

Y así su mente comenzó a vagar, sabía que la Poción ya estaba perfeccionada y su relación con Hermione se hacía muy fuerte, logrando que en pocos días pensaran en hablar de su relación, y sabía que en eso debía pensar.

A pesar de que era algo que esperaba con ansias pero ahora que pensaba en la reacción de la Poción y que en alguna posibilidad sería él el afectado quería evitarle ese sufrimiento y esa burla ante el Colegio entero.

El saber que ella se encontraba en una relación con él, y si él fuera al que le afectaría la poción, la burla del hecho que tan poco le duraría su relación, no podía dejarle que sufriera así, le pediría que se retrasara ese aviso y así se daría cuenta si los efectos de la poción a él le darían.

Ahora si era cierto que la Poción, le terminaría afectando a él, sabía que tampoco debía correr demasiado riesgo, la Poción estaba lista y con solo el beberla sus sentidos volverían a la normalidad y ahora a su nueva investigacion sabía que el tomarla ahora, también le haría mal, sería como una batería la cual le daban más energía, sus órganos y su organismo no resistiría.

Asi que para su relación y para su cuerpo, lo mejor era esperar pero esperaría en silencio sin que Hermione se enterara y así no pudiera sufrir por él, como el sufrirá cuando se lo guarde.

Severus veía al cielo en ensoñación y espero a que fuera más tarde, y con total calma cerro los ojos, permitiendo que el frio aire lo envolviera haciendo que sintiera todo lo que se había perdido por todo ese tiempo.

…

Hermione llego a la habitación de su profesor del cual iba a dormir, sin importar si alguien la mirara o no, ya que de todas formas su relación se daría a conocer dentro de poco y preferiría que se acostumbraran a lo que estaba por venir.

Llego a la habitación pero no encontró a Severus, lo cual se le hizo sumamente raro, trato de pensar en donde estaría sabiendo que a estas horas no habría muchos lugares donde estar a esas horas de la noche. Se relajó antes de caer en pánico y tras pensar sabia a donde ir.

Hermione se encamino a través del bosque prohibido y a pesar del miedo que sentía estar en esa hora por esos lugares, debía saber si Severus se encontraba ahí y sobretodo preguntarle porque tan tarde visitar ese lugar.


	21. CAPITULO 21

**CAPITULO 21**

Sabía que le gustaba estar ahí, ya que era el único lugar donde Potter y sus secuaces no lo molestaran y como Black le temía al agua, según Severus, no se acercaba al lago… En ese momento Hermione se detuvo en seco y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano por no pensar que ese el primer lugar donde debía buscar, se dio la vuelta y se encamino al lago.

Llego ahí y examino sus alrededores hasta que vio una sombra recargada en un árbol y se encamino ahí, reconocería esa silueta en cualquier lugar.

Llego a su alcance y se hinco a su lado, lo observo, jamás había visto a otro hombre más hermoso y más perfecto, el que le maravillaba la vida y le enseñaba cosas nuevas; le toco el rostro suavemente para que no se despertara bruscamente y paso su mano a través de su mejilla deteniéndose en sus labios. Sin duda el hombre más perfecto que conoció.

Severus tras la suavidad de la caricia que sentía en la mejilla y recargo su mano en la mano que sentía y suavemente despertó y se encontró con esos ojos color café que le traían vida a su alma.

Ambos se miraron tras varios minutos Hermione hablo:

-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -. Hermione seguía con su mano en la mejilla de Severus recorriendo de vez en cuando ese rostro que le encantaba observar.

-. No es obvio Granger, de vez en cuando necesito reposar de la cabeza hueca de mis estudiantes -. Severus le acaricio el rostro a Hermione. -. No todos son como tú, Hermione -.

Hermione lo observo y se interrogo.

-. No solo es eso, ¿Cierto? -. Severus sonrió poco.

-. Gryffindor, intuitivos -. Severus vio que Hermione esperaba una respuesta. -. Pensaba en la Poción -. Hermione se interrogo a que se refería con ello. -. Bueno… -. Debía decírselo. -. No sé si el afectado seré yo, así que planeo posibilidades. -. Hermione se quedó seria y sabía que era cierto, era una posibilidad.

-. Entonces, debemos esperar -. Severus la tomo de la cintura y la acurruco en medio de sus piernas y poniéndola dándole la espalda y así Hermione se recargo en su pecho.

-. Si referente a la Poción y sobre nuestra relación -. Hermione suspiro fuerte, no quería esa decisión pero tenía razón, no quería que él se preocupara por los chismes mientras luchaba por su reacción ante la Poción.

Severus la envolvió con su capa y juntos se quedaron dormidos en el bosque mientras Hermione entre sueños le decía.

-. Si, solo queda esperar -.

…

A partir de ese instante todos continuaban con su vida, Ron y Lavender seguían con su noviazgo y de rincón a rincón iban demostrándose su amor de manera muy explícita aunque varias veces recibían una que otra amonestación por los maestros, pero eso no impedía que lo hicieran.

Harry y Ginny continuaban con un noviazgo normal mientras que por el otro lado Harry se preocupaba por su padrino, el cual cada noche se iba al bar de las tres escobas y era difícil que no terminaría ahogado en sus pensamientos y su manera de desquitarse.

Y esa tarde era una buena oportunidad, tras varias semanas de vigilar a Hermione con Severus y hacer su rutina, aprendió que Severus estaría solo en su laboratorio, así que iría, lo intimidaría y lograría hacer que dejara a Hermione.

Se encamino con cuidado de no levantar sospechas y entro en el laboratorio sin llamar a la puerta.

-. Quejicus -. Grito a todo pulmón una vez adentro, pero para su sorpresa no encontró a nadie ahí.

Más tranquilo se adentró al laboratorio y recorrió el laboratorio pareciéndole raro todo lo que observaba, desde frascos así como libros y pergaminos, recorrió todos los pergaminos hasta que pensó que se encontrarían desacomodados, cuando tomo un libro y de él salió un pergamino más delgado y con una letra más pulcra reconociendo la letra de Hermione.

Lo saco del libro y leyó el título: "Poción vuelve a la vida", Sirius quedo pasmado al saber en lo que trabajaban y leyó la manera en que la hicieron, los puntos en que se equivocaron en la elaboración de la poción y los efectos que tendría la poción anterior, así como la cuenta regresiva de la misma, Sirius sonrió y busco entre el estante de las pociones hasta que encontró lo que quería, tomo todo lo que había desacomodado y puso el libro de nuevo en su lugar, y salió como si nunca nadie hubiera estado ahí.

Tras su primer paso hacia la manera de desquitarse, Sirius, sabía que la mejor forma de hacerlo era dejarlo en ridículo, pero no solo entre ellos, lo mejor sería entre todo el colegio.

Tras varios días, la relación de Severus y Hermione continuaba, aunque Hermione seguía como antes, una tristeza la invadía, y solo Ginny lo notaba, Ron solo prestaba atención a Lavender y por el momento Harry se encontraba molesto con ella, y no quería meterse en ese problema de ese trio amoroso hasta que todo estuviera en orden, y por el bien de no traicionar a nadie decidió solo darle el apoyo a Sirius.

Ese día Hermione regresaba de estar con Severus al ir a caminar al bosque prohibido, los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo aunque claro, por puertas distintas, cuando Minerva termino con el discurso de la cena, todos los estudiantes se dispusieron a cenar y la puerta del comedor se dio por cerrada.

Tras varios minutos un alcoholizado Black abrió la puerta haciéndose evidente su llegada, capturando la atención de todos los alumnos y a los maestros.

Entro Sirius aplaudiendo de manera lenta demostrando sarcasmo.

-. Bravo, bravo Quejicus -. Sirius dejo de aplaudir y lo señalo. -. Engañas al colegio por completo, y con completo descaro -. Sirius abrió los brazos expresando que se refería a todos a su alrededor. -. así como cuando eras un sucio Mortifago -. Sirius bajo los brazos y comenzó a caminar lento y tambaleante hacia la mesa de profesores.

Cuando estuvo a la altura del grupo de Harry, Harry se levantó de su lugar y lo detuvo indicándole con la mirada que no siguiera, Sirius se zafo de su agarre y siguió caminando.

-. Todos, alaban al Héroe de guerra, al mejor mago de todos los tiempos… Pero así también eres el doble cara más grande del mundo mágico. -. Siguió avanzando cuando Harry le volvió a bloquear el paso y tomándolo fijamente del pecho lo comenzó a retroceder, haciendo que Sirius finalmente retrocediera con él. -. Pero porque no les dices que mantienes una relación con la integrante del Trio de oro -. Harry dejo de avanzar y ante las miradas de todos y junto con la suya miraron a Hermione, que dejo de comer y enrojeció de un momento a otro. Sirius se zafo del agarre de Harry y señalo a Hermione con la mirada. -. Hermione Jean Granger -.

Gritos de expectación se oyeron en todo el comedor así como miradas hacia Severus que mantenía su cara de seriedad indescriptible, y cuestionándose si debía actuar, no era la manera en que había esperado que su relación se conociera y no podía dejar que su castaña sufriera eso sola.

Severus se levantó de su lugar, mientras que el comedor se encontraba dividido en ver a diferentes direcciones: Un ebrio Sirius siendo empujado por un Harry molesto, Una avergonzada Hermione y un molesto Profesor de pociones el cual se puso de pie y avanzo al estrado.

-. Sonorus -. Dijo Severus a través de su varita. Todo el comedor guardo silencio, menos Harry que seguía empujando a Sirius fuera. -. Ahora que su sucio parloteo término, no permitiré más comentarios ofensivos al respecto, es cierto comparto una relación con Hermione Granger -.

Todos inclusive Harry y Sirius se detuvieron ante esas palabras.

Severus continúo.

-. Y solo me queda decir, que nos apegaremos a las reglas del colegio como Maestro-Estudiante para lograr que esto se lleve de la manera más civilizada posible, y a cualquiera que se le ocurra decir un comentario ofensivo o fuera de lugar hacia su compañera está de más decir que se la verán conmigo -. Severus se dirigió a su lugar y continuo comiendo mientras Harry terminaba de sacar a Sirius, y los compañeros tras sus últimas miradas siguieron con lo suyo, mientras que Hermione igual que Severus decidió seguir cenando sin prestar atención a lo que estaban diciendo y mucho menos lo que murmuraban.

Aunque no era la manera más idónea en que se hubiera dado a conocer su situación, ahora era hora de afrontar, no solo las repercusiones sociales y escolares, sino tendrían que ventilar lo que la poción antes que a él animago celoso inventara algo.

Hermione a lo largo de ese día llevaba todo tipo de preguntas realizadas a ella sobre su relación con Severus, hablo claro y conciso de como sucedió todo, siempre haciendo de lado el hecho de que ella lo había revivido, sumamente cansada y molesta se dirigió a la habitación de Severus.

Entro hasta su habitación y vio como el leía un libro en su sofá, ella mientras se acercaba lo saludo.


	22. CAPITULO 22

**CAPITULO 22**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON.**

-. Hola Severus -. Pero el bajo el libro, la observo y después siguió leyendo, ella se extrañó. -. ¿Qué ocurre? -. Severus se levantó y camino a acomodar el libro en su lugar.

-. Es poco decir, que a veces me canso de tus ex novios celosos y el descubrimiento de nuestra comunicación -. Se giró y la miro. -. Haz visto como todos los profesores y la directora me cuestionaron por esta relación, realmente estoy cansado de esto por hoy -.

Hermione se molestó.

-. Tú estás cansado, estuve haciendo lo mismo que tú, y tú y yo sabíamos lo que iba a pasar cuando se supiera nuestra relación, si decides terminar nuestra relación, entenderé que no pudiste con esto y no me amabas tanto como has dicho -. Hermione entro al baño dejando sorprendido a Severus, no pensaba que Hermione reaccionaria así, pero era obvio, era orgullosa.

Entro al baño para ver que hacía y la encontró lavándose la cara.

Hermione se giró y le echó una mirada que dejó claro lo enfadada que estaba.

-. Lo consideras, ¿No es así? -. Sonrió con superioridad, sacudió sus manos mientras se examinaba su pelo y luego se volvió a girar hacia el espejo, enseñándole su trasero con unas bragas de encaje negro que le hicieron estar seguro de que sus nervios ópticos habían salido disparados.

Severus la miro y sabía que jamás la dejaría ir, ahora que era adicto a ella.

Sus ojos de Hermione se cruzaron con los de Severus en el espejo justo antes de bajar la mirada, y su cara y su cuello se pusieron rojos, hasta llegar a la altura de sus pechos, ocultos bajo ese sujetador de encaje negro que tan celoso le ponía.

Ella también sabía que esto ya no se podía echar para atrás, deseaba a Severus con cada latir de su corazón.

-. Todavía tenemos mucho que discutir sobre cómo llevarlo dentro del colegio -. Severus dio un paso detrás de ella, llevo la mano a su pelo y agarro un mechón. Inhaló profundamente y lo miró furiosa a los ojos en el espejo. -. Y nos hemos metido en un buen problema -. Le inclino la cabeza a un lado y le descubrió el cuello.

-. Ahhh -. Empezó a respirar más fuerte. -. ¿Qué estás haciendo? -.

Bajo a su cuello y arrastro los labios por esa esbelta curva, dándole mordisquitos. Mordió lo justo para que emitiera algunos sonidos. Olía tan bien que el aroma le intoxicó hasta tal punto que no iba a poder mantener el control por mucho tiempo.

-. Yo no. Tú vas a ser la que me lo diga. Tú me vas a decir qué hacer. ¿Qué te hago primero? -. Dejo una mano posada en su cabello y le puso la otra en su vientre plano y la deslicé, apretando fuerte mientras bajaba por el interior del fino encaje. Ella se retorció pero la sostuvo con firmeza y su dedo corazón avanzó justo entre sus pliegues y sobre su clítoris. -. ¿Te gusta? -. Movió el dedo una y otra vez, lubricándola, poniéndola a tono y mojada para él, pero sin penetrar.

-. Oh, Merlín -. Gimió.

Le tiro un poco del pelo.

-. Respuesta incorrecta, Señorita Granger. Aún no me ha dicho qué debo hacerle. Ahora dígame: "Severus, quiero que..." -. Aparto la mano de entre sus piernas y se llevó a la boca el dedo que había estado deslizándole por su sexo. Lo chupo hasta dejarlo limpio con mucha maestría. -. Mmmmm, como miel -. Volvió a mordisquearle el cuello.

Se mostraba frustrada y excitada y necesitada, y él estaba disfrutando al castigarla por lo que había dicho. Se inclinó hacia él y restregó su trasero contra su miembro. Retiro las caderas y se rio en voz baja por el sonido de sus protestas cuando lo hizo.

-. Severus… -.

Chasqueo la lengua en su cuello y le volvió a tirar del pelo.

-. Has dicho muchas cosas malas. Aún estoy esperando. Dime lo que quieres de mí -. Le puso la mano que tenía libre en el trasero y lo tomo con fuerza. -. Tú has empezado este jueguecito y lo sabes de sobra, así que dime lo que quieres que te haga -. Jadeó cuando le metió los dedos e intentó volver a restregarse contra su miembro. -. No, no lo vas a conseguir hasta que me lo pidas de buena forma -. Echo la mano hacia atrás y se la coloco en el trasero dándole un azote. Ella gritó y se puso tensa de puntillas, arqueándose como la preciosa diosa que era.

-. Severus, quiero que... -. Se ablandó y trató de girar la cabeza contra su pecho.

-. Mmmmm, así que te gusta que te den azotes en tu precioso trasero, ¿no? ¿Te doy otra vez? -. Le susurro justo en la oreja. -. Se lo merece, Señorita Granger. Sabe que se lo merece, y aún no ha hecho lo que le he pedido, es muy mala. Dígame lo que voy a hacerle contra el lavabo -. Soltó un grito precioso y sumiso que hizo que se le acelerara el corazón y que su miembro estuviese a punto de explotar. -. ¡Dímelo! -. Le dio otro azote en el trasero y aguanto la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-. ¡Ahhh! -. Se elevó formando un elegante arco y abrió la boca para emitir un grito ahogado. Sabía que había ganado, sabía que se lo diría y nunca había sentido nada igual cuando dijo las palabras mágicas. -. ¡Severus, me vas a tomar contra el lavabo! -.

-. Inclínate y apóyate -. Le ordeno, mientras se apartaba de ella para esperar a que le obedeciera.

Temblaba un poco pero se puso en la posición tal como le dijo, y parecía tan excitada que resultaba casi imposible hacerse a la idea de esa locura en la que estaban inmersos, pero, era demasiado bueno para parar.

Metió los dedos por debajo del elástico de ese pequeño trozo de encaje negro y lo hizo trizas, abriéndole las piernas mientras ella se lo quitaba. Podía oler su excitación, sus ganas de él, de lo que solo él podía darle. Tiro de la cinturilla de sus pantalones de chándal y se sacó su miembro con la mano. La deslizo por su hendidura mojada y le froto el clítoris, pero todavía sin penetración.

-. ¿Es esto lo que querías, Hermione? -.

Hermione movió su sexo sobre la punta de su miembro e intentó hundirse hasta el final. Le dio puntos por el esfuerzo, pero él era el que estaba al mando y aún necesitaba algo más de ella. Su chica tenía un poco más de trabajo que hacer antes de conseguir su recompensa.

Volvió a su cabello y agarro otro mechón, mientras le estiraba el cuello hacia atrás con elegancia.

-. Responde a mi pregunta-. Dije en tono bajo. Su preciosa garganta se movía al tragar mientras se miraban el uno al otro en el espejo. Tirarle del pelo era algo que le gustaba. Nunca tiro tan fuerte como para hacerle daño, solo para maniobrar con su cuerpo y tener el control durante el sexo. La volvía loca, y si no se excitaba con eso nunca lo haría. Lo importante era satisfacer a su chica.

-. Sí, quiero todo de ti, Severus. ¡Quiero que me tomes y que hagas que me corra! ¡Por favor! -. Estaba temblando contra su cuerpo, a punto de estallar de la excitación.

Se rio y le lamio el cuello, que estaba estirado para él.

-. Buena chica. ¿Y cuál es la verdad? -. Le froto el clítoris un poco más y espero, disfrutando del sabor de su piel y del olor a excitación que desprendía.

-. La verdad es... ¡que soy tuya, Severus! ¡Ahora, por favor! -. Suplicó, y su corazón casi explota al escuchar esas palabras.

-. Sí que lo eres, y es mi intención. Me complace complacerte -. Coloco la punta y la embistió lo más profundo que pudo. Los dos soltaron un grito cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno.

Sostuvo su cabello mientras la tomaba para poder ver sus preciosos ojos a través del espejo. Así era él. No sabía por qué, pero con Hermione necesitaba sus ojos cuando hacían el amor. Quería mirarlos y ver cada sensación, cada embestida y movimiento de sus sexos al unirse, llevándolos hacia el clímax, hasta que se perdían en una sensación que solo podían experimentar cuando estaban el uno con el otro.

Sumergirse en los ojos de Hermione cuando eso tenía lugar le proporcionaba una conexión tan poderosa, lo unía a ella de una forma que significaba que lo suyo era serio y verdadero. De hecho, la intensidad de lo que había entre ellos le daba miedo. Le hacía extremadamente vulnerable, pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Ya había sucumbido.

Sus músculos internos se contrajeron durante el orgasmo, al tiempo que gritaba el nombre de Severus y se estremecía. Severus continuo moviéndose con fuerza en sus profundidades, sintiendo cómo su sexo se aferraba a él mientras la ahondaba con su miembro. Le gustaba tanto sentirla convulsionarse en el que hacía que le ardieran los ojos.

El cuerpo de Hermione estaba hecho para el acto sexual, pero lo que importaba era ella. Era ella a quien quería. En los segundos justo antes de que el alcanzara el orgasmo, embistió dentro de ella lo más profundo que pudo y llevo los dientes a su hombro. Ella gritó y el escucho su gemido, pero no sabía si era de dolor o de placer. No era su intención hacerle daño, pero estaba a punto de perder la cabeza en ese instante, solo quería aferrarse a ella, tenerla consigo, llenarla con su esencia, hacerla suya.

Mientras el líquido se derramaba dentro de ella, le dijo otra vez:

-. Te... amo... -.

La miro a los ojos en el espejo cuando lo dijo.

Hermione no iba a regresar a su habitación a esa hora. No importaba. Algunas cosas eran más importantes. Los dos estaban agotados por el sexo y apenas podían mantenerse en pie después, así que la tomo y la metió en la ducha consigo. Le lavo todo el cuerpo y dejo que le lavara. No hablaron. Solo se miraban y se tocaban y se besaban pensativos. Después de la ducha la envolvió en una toalla y la llevo de vuelta a la cama; solo entonces, con ella estirada junto a él toda suave y serena, hablaron sobre lo que seguía ahora para ellos.

-. Bueno, estamos en esto y no me iré, afrontaremos lo que venga -. Hablo en voz baja pero con firmeza, no iba a cambiar de opinión sobre ese tema y lo tenía que decir. -. Punto final -.

A pesar de haber hablado con Minerva, ella no estuvo de acuerdo, pero sabían que era algo normal, ya que no solo era ella sino también cada habitante de Hogwarts, pero eso lo habían previsto, siguieron normalmente sin demostrar favoritismos ni enfados por los rumores de más.

Lo preocupante para ellos o más bien para Hermione era el hecho de que Sirius desde que se supo la verdad de su relación, no había sabido nada de él, nada grave, Harry le insinuaba que se encontraba bien pero que no quería estar ahí por el momento.

Hermione solo esperaba que no volviera a actuar como lo hizo, aunque claro tratándose de Black, eso era pedir mucho.


	23. CAPITULO 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Sirius paseaba por las frías calles de Hogsmeade y sentía el frio y las miradas de todos señalándole y diciendo por qué su cambio de él hacia Severus por su anterior pareja.

Aunque el frio era cierto, su rencor hacia la pareja hacia que imaginara lo otro, nadie lo observaba a menos que observaran que a pesar del frio el no llevaba más que una desgastada chaqueta, eso era lo que le observaban.

El rumor se había calmado ahora solo eran una pareja, extraña pero una parea a fin y al cabo, pero para Sirius eso era diferente.

Tenía algo para usar en su contra, pero no quería hacerlo sino como última opción, debía pensar en algo más, algo que haga que todo el mundo mágico viera lo frágil que era su relación.

Se detuvo en seco, y logro recordar la conversación con Harry, aunque le había prometido el no decir nada y lo había cumplido desde entonces, sabía que si le hizo jurar solo pocos lo sabían, y mejor aún Severus no lo sabía.

Retomo su camino hacia el castillo y sonrió, sabía que con ese pequeño secreto, se divertiría un poco con Quejicus y su memorable pareja, que pronto no lo sería que pronto iba a ser la última, después de eso, sabía que iba a estar solo y si no de eso Sirius se encargaría.

Esa tarde, Hermione saldría con un grupo de amigas, así que era el tiempo que necesitaba Severus para ir a tomar un trago a las Tres Escobas.

Llego y tomo asiento en la barra y sin esperarlo después de unos minutos Sirius se sentó a su lado, Severus decidió ignorarlo mientras tomaba su bebida y Sirius encargo lo mismo que tomaba Severus.

-. Quejicus -. Saludo descaradamente Sirius sin dirigirle la mirada.

-. ¿Qué haces Black?, ¿Era hora de tu paseo canuto?, ¿Qué haces sin collar y sin correa? – Severus hablo naturalmente igual, ignorándolo.

-. Cálmate Quejicus, ¿Me extraña verte solo? -.

-. Eso no te incumbe Black -.

-. Si es cierto, me imagino que después de enterarte lo que te hizo Hermione, querrás ahogar su rabia y humillación -.

Severus se quedó pensativo, no sabía si Black quería provocarlo o realmente decía algo relevante, decidió probar.

-. ¿A qué te refieres Canuto? -. Severus giro su mirada y Sirius sonrió.

-. No lo sabes -. Severus bufo en desesperación.

-. Habla claro Black -.

-. Me refiero a que tu noviecita no te ha dicho que ella uso la Poción en ti -. Sirius no dejo de sonreír cuando lo dijo.

-. ¿A qué te refieres Black? -. Severus se sorprendió ante su comentario, no quería creerlo.

-. Por favor, Quejicus, usa tu privilegiada mente, Granger, no te dijo nada porque lo hizo por lastima, y le pidió a mi ahijado que se encargara de mentir por ella -.

-. Mientes -. Dijo suavemente Severus, se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia la salida.

-. Como quieras, puedes preguntárselo -. Sirius no se movió de su lugar y continúo bebiendo.

Severus salió disgustado del bar que azoto la puerta al salir, había una manera de descubrir si Black decía la verdad y si Asi era quería oírlo, pero a la vez deseaba que fuera mentira.

Sería una burla hacia su nombre, y por parte de la mujer de su vida, no quería creerlo, no podía ser verdad, uno de los dos pagaría, y no sabía que tan caro.

Severus caminaba a través de Hogwarts sin voltear ante los saludos de los profesores, y ante los alumnos que lo dejaban pasar por la imponencia de su caminar.

Venia furioso, venia molesto, venia indignado pero no lo suficiente para ver a Harry acercarse a su lado y casi a su mismo nivel, Severus le puso el brazo deteniéndolo por el pecho y logrando que ambas miradas se cruzaran.

-. Alto Potter, quiero hablar con usted -. Severus lo tomo del brazo y lo arrincono en un salón contiguo.

-. Lo siento Profesor pero debo estar en clase y… -.

-. Estoy seguro que sus conocimientos no se verán afectos con una hora de su valioso tiempo -.

-. Está bien, ¿Que desea Profesor -. Harry se ponía entre nervioso y preocupado, con Severus nunca se sabía cómo actuar.

-. Quiero que me diga, si es cierto que usted no uso la Poción de la Vida en mí -. Harry lo miro y trago nervioso.

-. Como dice eso Profesor, por supuesto que si -. Harry desvió la mirada.

-. Sabe que no solo tiene el físico y la poca inteligencia de su padre, sino también no sabe mentir, ahora le preguntare otra cosa: ¿Quién la uso en mí? -. Harry lo miro por un corto tiempo pero que le pareció muy largo, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-. Pro...fe...ss -. Su nerviosismo era más que evidente.

-. Fue Hermione, ¿Cierto? -. Severus lo tomo de los hombros y prácticamente lo grito.

-. S...s...si -. Harry no sabía que había pasado pero ya no podía seguir mirándolo.

Severus bajo la mirada, no quería creerlo.

-. Eso es todo Potter, retírese -. Severus señalo la puerta.

-. Espere, tuvo sus razones -. Severus lo miro furioso.

-. ¡Las razones no me importan retírese ahora! -. Harry ante ese comentario, salió sin decir más.

Severus se tocó el pelo varias veces, desesperado, y daba vueltas por el aula, no quería creer que Hermione por lastima lo reviviera, y después ¿Qué paso? ¿Fue un experimento? ¿Esa su acción buena? Y sus sentimientos ¿Eran reales o por lastima?

Severus salió del aula, completamente eufórico hacia su despacho, iba a esperar a Hermione y terminar con eso, por las buenas o por las malas.

Harry en un rincón lo veía caminar sin fijarse si de paso golpeaba a alumnos o a maestros inclusive, se lamentaba el haber sido tan débil y aunque estaba molesto con Hermione, no le deseaba ningún mal.

Mientras tanto Sirius se acercó al lado y se rio alegre.

-. Ese Quejicus, tiene un carácter envidiable, ¿No lo crees? -.

Harry sorprendido de verlo ahi le respondió.

-. Tú le dijiste -. Sirius le sonrió y Harry se indignó, ambos viendo a Severus caminando y viendo su capa ondear a lo lejos.

Severus esperaba sentado en su escritorio, el cual estuvo aquí aproximadamente dos horas, manipulaba la conversación que estaba a punto de tener y las posibles respuestas, no sabía porque ella lo había hecho solo había miles de repuestas que por lastima o por simplemente pensar en alguien, pero no quería escuchar eso.

Se dio la noche y no asistió a la cena, lo que a Hermione le pareció extraño, así que decidió ir a buscarlo, se apresuró a cenar y salió en busca de su profesor.

Al llegar a su habitación, la abrió lentamente y por la tenue luz solo pudo ver a Severus sentado en su escritorio con la mirada hacia el frente sin expresar nada, parecido a una figura de cera.

Hermione se acercó a él.

-. ¿Severus? -. Pero él no reaccionaba ante su llamado, lo que preocupo a Hermione.

Hermione se acercó más, cunado lo iba a volver a llamar, Severus hablo.

-. Siéntate -. Severus no se movió de su posición y Hermione intrigada le obedeció y tomo asiento frente a él.

-. Severus, ¿Qué ocurre? -.

Severus se enderezo y dio inicio a esa velada tan inquietante.

-. Afirmas que me amas, ¿Cierto? -. Severus la miró fijamente y Hermione se cuestionó el porqué de esa pregunta.

-. Claro, TE AMO, no lo dudes -. Hermione se recargo con los codos sobre el escritorio para afirmar con énfasis lo que decía.

-. ¿Te puedo creer? -. Hermione se indignó.

-. Claro que sí, he sido siempre sincera contigo -. Hermione se recargo en su asiento y no comprendía su pregunta.

-. ¿Siempre? -. Severus se levantó de su lugar y no perdió contacto visual con ella.

Hermione se sintió intimidada por su tono.

-. Claro que si, Severus -.

Severus giro su silla y la puso frente a él.

-. Mientes -. Hermione se asustó ante su actitud.

-. ¡¿Qué?! -. Hermione trato de incorporarse pero la cercanía de Severus se lo impidió.

-. Has mentido sobre todo, ¿Cómo creerte, si me has mentido incluso con la Poción de Vuelve a la vida? -.

Hermione se sorprendió.

-. No sé de qué hablas Severus -. Severus se incorporó.

-. Deja de mentir, por una vez deja de hacerlo -.

Hermione se puso de pie e intento acercarse a Severus que se había alejado de ella, pero se quedó de pie, cuestionándose como empezar a explicarle.

Severus giro a verla ya que había tardado tanto tiempo en contestar.

-. No lo entiendes -. Dijo Hermione agachando la mirada.

-. Es cierto, no lo entiendo, no entiendo el ¿Porque lo hiciste?, ¿Porque humillarme más? -.

-. No es eso -. Hermione se defendió. -. Déjame hablar -. Severus se acerco a ella.

-. Tuviste oportunidad de hacerlo, antes de que esta relación comenzara, antes de que yo comenzara a sentir esto por ti -. Severus golpeo la mesa al término de su alegato.

-. Severus, déjame explicarte -. Hermione intento tocarlo pero él se enderezo y la miro.

-. Retírese, ahora -. Severus señalo la puerta.


	24. CAPITULO 24

**CAPITULO 24**

-. Severus, por favor -. Hermione no quería creer lo que le decía.

-. Es la última vez, que sientes lastima por mí, largo -. Se lo dijo de manera suave, que era el tono en el que intimidaba a sus alumnos.

Hermione comenzó a llorar y Severus tuvo la inmensa necesidad de abrazarla, de disculparla, pero ya no la conocía y no quería caer, se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

Hermione iba a hablar pero sabía que de nada serviría, se limpió las lágrimas y con orgullo salió de su habitación, Severus golpeo el escritorio otra vez y camino hacía su librero donde escondía una botella de Wiskey de fuego y comenzó a beberla sin respirar.

Mientras tanto Hermione caminaba por los fríos pasillos conteniendo las ganas de llorar y teniendo que esperar a que él se calmara para hablar con él y Así lograr dar a entender sus razones mientras tanto buscaría al culpable de haber soltado toda la verdad y haberlo envenenado de esa forma.

…

Tras los siguientes días, Hermione iba y buscaba a Severus, sin éxito, sabiendo que se encontraba en su habitación, en su laboratorio y sin embargo sin poder verlo más que en clases, y cuando eran las clases, él era el primero en salir, dando así a Hermione otra razón para dejarle entendido que no lo intentara.

Esos días Severus estaba indignado, estaba molesto, pero cuando la veía a pesar de ver esos ojos suplicantes a través de los humos de los calderos o cuando se encontraban en el comedor, sabia no podía caer, ya lo había hecho una vez y no lo volvería a hacer, no tras semejante indignación, y uno de sus temores era que su amor, solo fuera una ilusión y que el rumor de su lastima no corriera por los pasillos del Colegio.

Tras varios días que pasaron así Severus caminaba por al bosque prohibido solo con sus pensamientos, cuando escucho el ruido de pasos apresurados que lo seguían, su mente imagino a Hermione yendo tras él y se irguió orgulloso esperándola, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando Harry apareció entre los oscuros ramajes del bosque.

Harry respiraba agitado por lo rápido que perseguía a Severus, cuando lo vio desde la torre de Astronomía dirigiéndose al bosque prohibido, bajo rápidamente las escaleras en su búsqueda.

-. Debo hablar con usted -. Harry se acercó a él, sabiendo que cualquier paso infalso era la muerte asegurada.

-. No se moleste Potter que no escuchare nada de lo que me diga -. Severus se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

-. Pero Profesor, es respecto de lo suyo con Hermione -. Severus molesto se dio la vuelta y acorralo a Harry.

-. No se atreva a decirme algo respecto a eso, sobre todo porque usted lo sabía, y decidió callárselo, y más vale que de usted no salga ni una palabra a nadie más, respecto a esto, sobre todo al asqueroso de Canuto -.

Severus se dio la vuelta para salir del Bosque Prohibido sin ni siquiera voltear hacia atrás, dejando a Harry sorprendido e intimidado, sabía que le había dolido el engaño y sería muy difícil convencerlo de lo contrario.

Harry se dirigía de regreso a su habitación tras el breve shock que había sufrido con Severus y sin esperarlo solo sintió un brazo que lo jalaba hacia un salón que se encontraba a su lado y antes de reaccionar se vio ante la mirada molesta de Hermione y al lado de ella se encontraba Sirius, cuestionándose su encuentro ahí igual que él.

-. Sabes Harry, pensé que mi problema no solo era mío -. Hermione se alejó de él y camino por el salón, logrando por un segundo ser la misma imagen de Severus. -. Sino también fue el hecho de que Severus se enteró -. Señalo a Sirius y a Harry. -. También ustedes tienen mucho que ver -.

Sirius se levantó de su lugar y se hizo más presente aun.

-. Discúlpame preciosa, pero a mí, no me meterás en tus problemas con Quejicus -. Sirius iba a salir a la puerta.

-. Espera Sirius, ¿Quien más podría decirle si no eras tú? -. Sirius se detuvo en su lugar pero después la miro y ella hizo lo mismo, Sirius sonrió cínico y salió por la puerta.

-. Hermione… -. Pero Hermione levanto su mano en señal de que Harry se callara.

-. No Harry, sé que le dijiste a Sirius, pero no sé porque me hiciste esto, sabes que Severus y Sirius no se llevan y algo así, obviamente lo haría para causarle ese daño, sin importarle a Sirius si de paso me llevaba a mí, sé que no me aceptas por mi relación con Severus, pero no me imagine que harías algo tan bajo -. Harry la miraba fijamente y sintiendo su culpa más intensa. Hermione se alejó de él, negó indignada y salió del salón sin antes terminar por decirle a Harry. -. No vuelvas a acercarte a mi Harry si tu intención es hacerme daño -. Y tras eso Hermione salió.

Sirius entro a la habitación que le habían dado en el castillo, aunque ahí solo tenía una cama y un baúl donde metía todas sus pertenencias con eso para él era suficiente; se encamino a tomar una pequeña caja que se encontraba bajo su cama y con un encantamiento de contraseña la abrió sacando de ella un pequeño frasco y un par de notas.

Comenzó a leer:

-. Poción Vuelve a la vida: Tras varios intentos en seres en peligro de muerte, se logró estabilizar la poción de manera correcta, la cual solo se encuentra en esta pequeña muestra, muestra que mostraremos hasta que la Poción termine sus efectos en los sujetos involucrados. Tras esto no se puede decir si se sufrirá en porción equitativa o solo uno se verá afectado, solo queda esperar -. Sirius termino de leer y pensativo miro a la nada, sabía que le serviría el tenerla en su poder y esperaba ver sus efectos muy pronto.

Guardo nuevamente todo y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con una mirada triunfal.

….

Hermione tocaba resonantemente la puerta de la habitación de Severus sin obtener resultado alguno, Hermione podía jugar al modo de Severus pero ahora era el momento de jugar a la suya.

-. Alohomora -. Y la puerta se abrió, sabía que Severus no encantaría la puerta ante el honor de Hermione de no molestarle, pero ahora salía el orgullo Gryffindor y Severus la escucharía aunque él no quisiera.

-. ¿Qué hace Señorita Granger? -. Severus salió del baño de su habitación sin mostrar sorpresa por verla ahí.

-. Tengo que explicarte -. Hermione se acercó a él, pero él la evito.

-. No tiene nada que decirme que me interese -. Severus se acercó al librero o tocaba cosas solo para no mirarla a los ojos.

-. No me iré hasta que me escuches, trata de ser condescendiente -.

Severus giro indignado.

-. ¿Condescendiente? Habla en serio, usted debería ponerse condescendiente -. Severus continúo ignorándola. -. Ahora le pido que se marche, no quiero volver a verla -. El decirle eso le dolió en el alma, que no tuvo el valor de verla a los ojos y Hermione indignada se cruzó de brazos, no se iría de ahí tan fácil.

-. Repítalo, pero míreme cuando lo haga -. Hermione lo reto, Severus reunió su coraje y la miro y se acercó a ella lo más cerca que podía estar, sintiendo su aroma cerca que lo hacía desconcentrase pero no lo demostraría.

-. No… quiero… volver… a… ver… -. No pudo terminar su frase, Hermione lo tomo de su levita y lo beso, no se iría así sin demostrarle con ese gesto lo mucho que lo amaba.

Al principio fue un beso fuerte, tosco esperando que Severus la alejara, pero sintió que no pasaba, así que lo profundizo, entro sin permiso a su boca y la invadió, segundos después Severus respondió, no tenía la fuerza para resistirse a sus labios a su suavidad, a su dulce sabor.

Ambos continuaron, y tras varios minutos se separaron, sonrojados y sin aliento, no sabían ahora que decir y Severus iba a hablar primero.

-. Hermione… -. La tomo de su cara con una mano acariciando sus sonrojadas mejillas, y Hermione iba a hablar sin antes darse cuenta como Severus comenzó a sentirse mal.

Severus retrocedió, y se tambaleo por la habitación buscando un punto de equilibrio sin lograrlo cayo de rodillas al piso.

-. ¡Severus! -. Hermione corrió a sostenerlo.

Severus vio la mirada preocupada de Hermione y sabía que eso nunca lo podría fingir, levanto su mano para tocarla pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió, cayo por completo en la inconciencia, sin golpear en el suelo ya que Hermione lo sujeto y lo recostó sobre su pecho, sin saber el porqué.


	25. CAPITULO 25

**CAPITULO 25**

Hermione se apresuró con Minerva y con la enfermera Pomfrey que se dirigían a la habitación de Severus con la sola información de que se había desvanecido completamente y no había querido despertar.

Entraron a la habitación y lo localizaron sobre la cama, cuando Hermione ya lo había colocado y ahora se acercaron a él y lo examinaron.

-. ¿Pero que le sucedió? -. Le dijo Minerva a Hermione.

-. No lo sé, solo fue de repente -. Hermione se puso nerviosa mientras con su varita Pomfrey lo examinaba.

Surgió un silencio sepulcral esperando la respuesta tras varios hechizos Pomfrey saco su conclusión.

-. Al parecer los órganos de Severus van disminuyendo su funcionamiento, es decir, que se ponen más débiles -. Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa al escucharla y tras pensar lo supo.

-. La poción -. Un susurro salió de sus labios obteniendo las miradas de las presentes.

-. ¿Qué poción? -. Dijeron al unísono.

-. La Poción de "Vuelve a la vida" el hizo unas pruebas y descubrió que estaba mal, y los efectos se acabarían -.

-. ¿Cómo pudo callarse algo así? -. Cuestiono Minerva.

-. Decidimos esperar a que nuestras sospechas fueran ciertas y después se nos pasó y no lo recordamos, con todo esto de nuestra relación -. Minerva hizo una expresión de comprensión.

-. ¿Pero ahora qué? -. Pregunto Minerva a Hermione que miro a todos lados nerviosa.

-. No lo sé, debo investigar las notas, pero mientras trate de mantenerlo estabilizado, pero aquí -. Hermione se levantó nerviosa y Minerva y Pomfrey asintieron a lo que decía.

-. Hermione -. Hermione giro ante la llamada. -. Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo rápido, no se sabe que tan rápido actuara la reversión de la Poción -. Hermione se asustó ante ese pensamiento y corrió al laboratorio de Severus, debía comenzar a buscar antes de que, aunque ella no lo quisiera, fuera demasiado tarde.

Hermione entró al despacho de Severus, pero tras buscar entre varios pergaminos ubicados en los cajones del escritorio se cuestionó donde los podría haber dejado, corrió al librero y buscó todo pergamino suelto que por casualidad sobresaliera, pero su resultado fue el mismo; Hermione miro a todos lados nerviosa, no podía recordar donde los había guardado.

Respiro ansiosa y se tomó el rostro con ambas manos para suprimir su llanto de frustración, no podía seguir buscando, salió con la intención de averiguar si Severus se encontraba consiente, y lograr que él le dijera.

Llegó a la habitación de Severus y solo encontró a Pomfrey, que lo terminaba de examinar.

-. ¿Encontraste la poción? -. Pregunto la enfermera.

-. No, no recuerdo donde la guarde y quería ver si Severus se podía acordar -. Pomfrey asintió y observo como Hermione se sentaba a su lado en una silla y se perdía en observarlo.

-. Hermione -. Le llamo la atención, y Hermione la miro perdida aun en sus pensamientos. -. Minerva dijo que le preguntara al retrato de Albus, para ver si era posible que nos diera alguna alternativa, en cuanto sepa, vendrá a comunicarte -.

Hermione se levantó un poco más esperanzada y le sonrió y asintió, esa era una gran solución, a parte de Severus, Albus siempre fue el más sabio.

Pomfrey se despidió y salió mientras Hermione se volvía a sentar en su lugar, acercando a Severus para acariciarle el rostro.

-. No te preocupes Severus, no te dejare ir, ya sea con la poción o con algo más pero tu volverás a mí -. Hermione lo besó en la frente y se acostó en su pecho, escuchando su latido lento y muy pausado, logrando que Hermione empezará a llorar y lentamente a quedarse dormida.

Al cabo de unas horas, Hermione despertaba, pero sin ilusión confirmada de que Severus seguía inconsciente, se frotó la cara y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al lado de Severus, cuando entró Minerva sin avisar.

-. Hermione -. Se anunció Minerva, y logro la atención de Hermione.

Hermione se levantó con la esperanza de que le diera buenas noticias.

-. ¿Logro algo con Dumbledore, Directora? -. Minerva asintió y se colocó al otro lado de Severus tocando su rostro, viendo que se encontraba frio que era señal de debilidad.

-. Sí, me dijo que le pedirá a Horace que haga una poción especial, que lleva lágrimas de fénix y una pequeña porción de la Piedra Filosofal, un regalo de Flamel, que al fin de cuentas, él guardó para una ocasión especial, y esta seria esa ocasión -.

Hermione se colocó al lado de Minerva y eufórica la abrazó.

-. Así lograría vivir -. Minerva asintió pero con seriedad.

-. Sí, pero solo poco tiempo, yo confió que con ese tiempo es sufriente para que ustedes encuentren las notas o la Poción que necesitan -. Hermione con seriedad asintió.

-. Si, Severus estaría bien para que me indicara donde dejo las notas, o para poder perfeccionar la poción, claro aunque la haga yo, para que no se agote… ¿Cuándo estará lista la Poción? -.

-. Mañana por la noche, hay que dársela, tú debes encargarte, y despertaría al día siguiente de ingerirla -.

Hermione asintió, abrazo a Minerva y se despidió, mientras tanto Hermione velaría por él, no se apartaría de ahí, hasta que el mismo se lo pidiera en persona, retomando el malentendido que tenían.

….

Esos días pasaron como una nube de recuerdos para Hermione, no recordó el día siguiente hasta en la noche en la que Horace le entrego un pequeño frasco con la poción que se encargó la misma Hermione en darle lentamente a Severus, ahora se encontraba dormida en su pecho, rogándole a Merlín que despertara, cuando sintió que alguien acariciaba su cabeza, lo que provocó que se despertara violentamente, solo para ver a Severus ligeramente despierto.

-. Hermione -. Su voz fue un susurro y Hermione instantemente se acercó a él.

-. No te fuerces, que bueno que despertaste -. Hermione lo besó y Severus le correspondió ese beso casto pero descargando todo el amor que sentía por él.

-. ¿Qué me ocurrió? -. Severus se incorporó en la cama, logrando recostarse en la cabecera.

-. Bueno, sucedió lo que habías previsto en la Poción -. Hermione lo miro, aguantando sus ganas de llorar.

-. ¿Y los demás? -. Preguntó Severus intrigado.

-. Están bien, ayer fueron revisados, no le dijeron nada de tu situación y se encuentran bien, al parecer solo tú eres el afectado -. Esto último Hermione no lo pudo soportar y rompió a llorar.

Severus le abrió los brazos y ella se tiró a ellos abrazándolo fuerte para que no se fuera de su vida.

-. Tranquila tenemos la poción, solo debo tomarla -. Hermione se alejó de él, y lo miro fijamente.

-. Severus, no la encontré, no sé dónde puede estar -. Hermione se lo dijo nerviosa.

-. ¿Las notas? -. Hermione agachó la vista y negó lentamente.

-. Si alguien entro, pero no solo entramos tu y yo al laboratorio, además nadie sabía de esta investigación, debe haber algo que… -.

Severus la acarició y la obligó a levantar la mirada.

-. Por ahora, tenemos que hablar de lo que dejamos pendiente, un paso a la vez, después veremos si logró recordar los cambios que le hice a la poción, como sabias era una poción nueva, complicada y los cambios fueron muchos -. Hermione tosió nerviosa y se levantó de la cama.

-. No, yo creo que primero debes comer algo, te traeré algo para comer, y dejamos esto para después -. Hermione fue a la puerta para salir a traer algo de comida para Severus sin importarle que Severus la llamara, no quería discutir con él, sobre todo con su estado tan delicado.

Dos días le tomó a Severus reponerse, y ayudar a Hermione a buscar las notas y la poción, pero sin éxito alguno, disminuyendo las esperanzas para ambos.

Por esa noche se dejaron en paz, no habían tocado el tema de su relación o reconciliación, no estaban seguros, y esa noche Severus dejó a un lado su orgullo para pedirle que ella durmiera a su lado.

-. Por favor -. Le dijo a Hermione.

-. No lo se… -. Hermione perdió la mirada en otro lugar que no fuera en los ojos de Severus. Él la tomo de la mano.

-. No sigas evitándome, seguiremos con la búsqueda y tratare de recordar los pasos a seguir, pero por ahora te quiero a mi lado Hermione.

Hermione lo miro ante tal declaración y cayó encantada, solo asintió y Severus no la cuestionaría ni la forzaría a nada, ese había sido un gran comienzo y haría las cosas lentas como el caballero que era.

Ella se acostó pero no sobrepaso el lugar de Severus, deseaba acercarse a él, sentir su calor y su ternura.

Ambos giraron hacia su lado sin decir más, pero como avanzaba la noche, ninguno de los dos dormía, pero a mitad de la noche cuando Severus decidió empezar a dormir se despertó al notar un movimiento irregular a su lado.

Hermione estaba soñando. Lloraba en su sueño y pedía perdón, eso a Severus lo desconcertó, no quería verla así,

-. Hermione -. Le puso la mano en el hombro y la zarandeó un poco. -. Estás soñando..., despierta. Soy yo -.


	26. CAPITULO 26

**CAPITULO 26**

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y se incorporó de inmediato, escrutando alrededor de la habitación hasta que su mirada se fijó en la de él. Merlín, pensó Severus, estaba salvajemente hermosa con el pelo cayéndole por los hombros y el pecho jadeante.

-. ¿Severus? -. Extendió la mano.

-. Estoy aquí mismo. -. Le tomó la mano. -. ¿Estabas soñando? -.

-. Sí..., No quería que… -. Hermione, con un movimiento de varita, quedo completamente desnuda con una mirada que Severus había visto antes. Le impresionó, pero también lo ansiaba.

-. ¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa? -.

-. Creo que lo sabes -. Contestó con una voz sensual mientras se subía encima de él y miraba hacia abajo, con el pelo cayendo hacia delante como una diosa del placer decidida a atacarle.

Las manos de Severus actuaron por voluntad propia y fueron a sus pechos sin pensarlo.

¡Merlín! Sujetó toda esa suavidad y se los llevó hacia la boca.

Ella se arqueó y empezó a moverse contra su miembro, que ahora estaba tan despierto como su mente.

Olvidó lo débil que se sentía y que aún no hablaban de su relación, pero desde que había despertado por los efectos de la poción la deseaba y en esa ocasión no la dejaría para después.

Severus puso la boca en su pezón y lo lambió minuciosamente.

Le encantaba el sabor de su piel y podría jugar con ella durante siglos antes de estar preparado para abandonar sus preciosos pechos.

Tomó el otro pezón y lo mordió un poco; quería llevarla a ese límite donde un poco de dolor hace que el placer sea mucho mejor.

Gritó y empujó más fuerte contra su boca.

Sintió cómo su mano de Hermione se deslizaba bajo el bóxer que se había puesto para dormir y notó cómo la envolvía alrededor de su miembro.

-. Quiero esto, Severus -.

Hermione se bajó de sus caderas de un salto y su pezón se salió de su boca, emitiendo un sonido.

Severus no tuvo tiempo de protestar por tal pérdida, puesto que enseguida Hermione se puso manos a la obra para quitarle ese molesto bóxer y poner los labios alrededor de la punta de su miembro.

-. ¡Ahhh, Merlín! -. Severus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la dejó actuar.

Era tan bueno que le dolían los testículos.

Se le daba muy bien.

Severus le tomó unos mechones de pelo y le aguantó la cabeza mientras le chupaba y le llevaba al borde del orgasmo.

Severus deseó poder explotar dentro de ella en lugar de en su boca.

Prefería estar muy dentro de ella cuando se corría, y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Pues bien, su pequeña tenía más sorpresas preparadas para él porque le dijo:

-. Te quiero dentro de mí cuando te corras -.

-. ¿Puedo? -. Alcanzo a decir Severus con voz entrecortada mientras ella se movía para levantarse.

-. Aaajá -. Gimió ella, y se impulsó con las rodillas para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y descender a lo largo de todo su miembro hasta sus testículos.

No sabía cuándo Hermione se había vuelto tan efusiva, pero no le importaba, es más, le gustaba que tomara el control, y él no trataría de impedirle ese momento.

-. ¡Ohhh! -. Gritó Severus, al tiempo que le agarraba sus caderas para ayudarla.

Hermione se volvió loca, le montaba con fuerza, restregaba su sexo y buscaba el placer.

El ritmo de las embestidas aumentó, y sabían lo que se acercaba.

Sabían que iba a ser inmenso.

Severus sintió cómo aumentaba la tensión pero necesitaba desesperadamente arrastrarla con él.

De ninguna manera se iba a correr sin que ella al menos lo hiciera con él.

Severus sintió el calor de su sexo, que le apretaba con fuerza mientras ella se movía arriba y abajo. Severus deslizó una mano entre sus piernas hasta donde sus cuerpos se unían y encontró su clítoris, mojado y resbaladizo. Deseo que fuera su lengua, pero se conformó con sus dedos y empezó a acariciar.

-. Voy a terminar... -. Jadeó Hermione.

Ya lo había dicho así antes, con suavidad y delicadeza. Esas cuatro palabras. Escuchárselo decir de nuevo le hacía enloquecer. Porque era él el que la hacía culminar, y ella se lo entregaba todo en el instante en que eso pasaba. Sus suaves palabras también le hicieron caer en picado.

-. Sí, Hermione. Termina. Ahora. ¡Termina encima de mí! -. Vio cómo lo hacía y cómo seguía sus órdenes como una experta. Apretó, gritó, se agarró y se estremeció.

-. ¡Ohhhhhh, Severus! ¡Sí. Sí. Sí! -. Se corrió al recibir la orden. Esa era su chica, que lo hacía cuando él se lo decía. Era un hombre con suerte, y no sabía cómo su orgullo antes la había hecho alejarse de su lado. Le encantaba mirarla. Sentir su placer. Y cuando notó que él a culminar, la embistió una última vez mientras empujaba dentro de ella tan lejos como podía y se dejó llevar.

La avalancha de esperma salió disparada en sus profundidades. Sintió cada ráfaga brotar con violencia y cabalgó la ola de placer aturdido, apenas consciente de dónde tenía las manos agarradas o de lo que hacía su cuerpo. Pero pudo mirar sus preciosos ojos. En algún momento más tarde, no tuvieron ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, ella se agitó sobre su pecho y levantó la cabeza.

Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y le sonrió.

-. ¿Qué ha sido eso? -. Pregunto Severus aun agitado por el capítulo que acababa de pasar.

-. ¿Reconciliación? -. Bromeó Hermione.

Severus soltó una risa ahogada.

-. Una excelente reconciliación, pero, ¿Porque? -. Pregunto un confundido Severus.

Hermione puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-. No digas nada, solo olvida lo anterior, olvida toda esa tontería de la lastima, y entiende que todo lo que hice al principio lo hizo por respeto y lealtad y después fue por algo más, y recuerda que TE AMO -. Hermione le tomó la cara con ambas manos y no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle.

Hermione besó sus labios y le agarró la cabeza hasta que estuvo preparado para dejarla ir. El la tomó del cuello como la primera vez que ella lo besó y demostró su posesividad. Ahora sabía que sería la última vez que desconfiaría de ella, la última que la dejaría ir de su lado, por el poco momento que le quedara de vida.

Severus empujó hondo otra vez y la hizo gemir con lujuria contra sus labios.

-. ¿Quieres más? -. Preguntó ella con una voz que mezclaba satisfacción y sorpresa.

-. Solo si tú quieres -. Dijo Severus. -. No volveré a rechazarte y me gustó cuando me asaltaste y espero se repita -.

-. De ahora en adelante procurare hacerlo más seguido -. Empezó a besarle por el pecho y le dio un mordisquito en el pezón.

Merlín, cómo le gustaba. Sus atenciones hicieron que volviese a ponerse a tono y que le entrara un imperioso deseo de una segunda ronda.

-. Creo que me vas a matar, mujer..., de la mejor manera -. Pudo decir, pero fue lo último que pronunció en un rato. Su castaña se había convertido en Afrodita y rendía culto en el altar de Eros. Por lo visto su suerte no tenía límites.

El desayuno al día siguiente ya fue más tranquilo, ambos comieron en la cama, pero sabían que debían tocar el tema.

-. ¿Qué pasara ahora Severus? -. Preguntó preocupada Hermione.

-. Es obvio, no logró recordar los pasos de la Poción, el tiempo no fue suficiente para examinarla a fondo, y me parece extraño que no aparezca como si alguien se la hubiera llevado, es obvio que solo queda esperar -.

Hermione sin importarle que pudieron tirar el desayuno sobre la cama, lo abrazó fuerte y comenzó a sollozar.

-. No es justo -. Hermione lloraba y Severus le acariciaba su cabello.

-. La vida no siempre es justa, pequeña, pero siempre este fue mi destino -. Surgió un silencio profundo en el cual solo se escuchaba los sollozos de Hermione y los susurros de Severus para intentar calmarla.

Sin embargo, no era la única desgracia, en los próximos días, Severus comenzó nuevamente a sentirse mal, pero Hermione ahora no se quería alejar de él, lo cual sólo hizo cuando Severus se volvió a desvanecer y no quiso despertar en horas.

Hermione desesperada, salió de la habitación y fue en busca de Pomfrey.

Hermione antes de llegar a la enfermería un brazo la tomo del hombro obligándola a voltear.

-. Hola Hermione, ¿Dónde has estado?, tú y Quejicus, han estado muy desaparecidos -. Sirius la rodeaba como un lobo encerrando a su presa pero ella no se movía de su lugar.

-. Ahora no Sirius -. Contestó Hermione tratando de controlar sus sollozos.

-. ¿Lloras? ¿Snape lo hizo? -. Sirius la miró un poco preocupado.

-. Ahora no Sirius, no es eso, déjame pasar -. Sirius se puso en frente.

-. No lloras por cualquier cosa -. Sirius la miró y vio ansiedad y tristeza en su mirar, después sonrió. -. Ahhh, al parecer la Poción ya actuó en tu amado Quejicus -. Hermione se molestó y paso a su lado sin importar sus cometarios, pero lamentablemente Sirius la siguió. -. Es una lástima, que no puedas usar esa maravillosa Poción -. Hermione se detuvo en seco y giró.


	27. CAPITULO 27

**CAPITULO 27**

-. ¿Cómo sabes lo de la Poción? -. Sirius se puso serio, y Hermione indignada lo descubrió -. Fuiste tú, quien la tomó, ¿Cómo te atreves? -. Hermione la miro completamente molesta.

-. Cada quien toma la ventaja cuando la ve, querida -. Sirius acarició su rostro y Hermione violentamente con su mano rechazó su gesto.

-. ¿La devolverás? -. Preguntó Hermione molesta.

-. ¿No me conoces? -. Hermione lo miro, pero ambos Gryffindor, la terquedad era el defecto de ambos, sabían que ninguno de los dos caería ante el otro. -. Pero supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo -. Sirius volvió a hacer el mismo gesto y Hermione indignada igualmente le regresó el acto.

-. Ni pensarlo -. Hermione continúo su camino en busca de Pomfrey, y pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, sabía que debía hablar con Severus.

Hermione regresaba por Pomfrey y con Minerva al cuarto de Severus y aunque ya se encontraba despierto, al examinarlo se dieron cuenta que la debilidad en sus signos vitales era más notoria con el pasar de las horas.

Mientras Minerva y Pomfrey examinaban como lograr buscar una solución junto con Horace, Hermione acompañó a Severus.

No necesitaba hablar con solo mirar sus ojos, se decían todo, pero Hermione debía contarle lo que acababa de ocurrir con Sirius.

-. No lo… permitiré -. Severus hablaba con susurros.

-. Y yo tampoco -.

-. Es un… miserable -. Severus estaba cada vez más débil y ante ese comentario, Severus se volvió a desvanecer.

-. ¡Severus! -. Hermione le habló, pero era en vano, haciéndola dudar si era lo correcto el no hablar con Sirius.

Paso todo ese día completo, sin resultado de que Severus despertara, mientras tanto Hermione esperaba impaciente fuera de la habitación de Severus mientras Minerva y Horace lo examinaban, en ese instante ellos se hicieron presentes y Hermione ante sus miradas predecía lo peor.

-. ¿Qué ocurre? -. Preguntó asustada Hermione.

-. Hermione… -. Hablo Horace. -. Severus se debilita más, es difícil calcular cuánto pasara antes de… -. Horace la miro seriamente y Hermione ahogó un grito cubriendo su boca con su mano, mientras Minerva la abrazaba y Hermione rompió a sollozar.

-. ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? -. Habló nerviosa Hermione.

-. Me temo que no, Hermione -. Le habló Minerva. -. La única opción sería ese trabajo robado de ustedes sobre la Poción, estoy segura que hubiera sido muy bueno -.

Hermione dejó de llorar y miró a la nada, amaba a Severus tanto como para ser capaz de negociar con el ladrón, para ser capaz de recuperar la poción.

…..

Sirius salía del bar de las Tres Escobas como cada viernes, y para su sorpresa Hermione lo esperaba fuera.

-. Vaya Hermione, ¿A que debo tu visita? -. Sirius se mofó de su presencia.

-. Al grano Sirius, dime ¿Qué quieres por la Poción? -. Hermione se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados y completamente seria.

-. Y yo decía que tenías orgullo -. Sirius se acercó a ella y ella retrocedió incomoda. -. Debes amar mucho al Quejicus para venir a mí, después de nuestra última conversación -. Sirius sonreía por el control de la situación.

-. ¿Qué quieres por la Poción? -. Hermione reafirmó lo que quería.

Sirius sonrió y la rodeo como la presa que era en ese momento para él.

-. He pensado en ello, y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que me pagaras lo que una vez me quedaste a deber en la sala de menesteres -. Sirius se acercó a ella y olfateó su cabello olor a Jazmín, Hermione incomoda se alejó. -. Pero eso es un precio bajo, sabiendo que el Quejicus fue el primero en tu tan deliciosa intimidad… Así que mi trato es que si te doy la Poción, tu relación con ese cobarde termine para siempre -. Hermione impresionada se alejó de él.

-. ¡¿Qué?! -. Hermione dudaba el porqué.

-. Es justo, tu murciélago vive, pero en su vida ya no estarás tú, y claro yo tampoco -. Hermione lo despreció más todavía si era posible.

-. No estoy dispuesta a tal cosa -. Dijo Hermione indignada.

-. Me pediste mi trato, lo tienes, Buenas noches -. Sirius se alejó de ella, orgulloso y Hermione lo vio alejarse molesta, ahora estaba segura de que todo el respeto por Sirius se convirtió en odio.

Era algo que nunca aceptaría, pero Severus lo necesitaba, Hermione comenzó a sollozar nerviosa mientras regresaba completamente triste a Hogwarts.

Hermione lentamente caminaba por la nieve que se cubría, y sin importar si el frio se apoderaba de ella, siguió caminando, necesitaba pensar y el frio era muy bueno para mantener sus emociones frías y calculadas pero eso duro poco cuando vio a Harry desde la lejanía hacia donde se encontraba ella, su seriedad volvió mientras se encontraban ambos en el mismo trayecto.

-. He visto que venias desde la torre de Astronomía -. Dijo Harry al encontrarse frente a Hermione. Ella no respondió. -. Por favor Hermione, debes parar con esto, te estás haciendo daño, si así fue es por qué tenía que ser -. Hermione se molestó.

-. Basta Harry, Sirius debió decirte que me dijeras eso, pero dile que un así no aceptare -.

Harry se sentía confundido.

-. ¿A qué te refieres? -.

-. No mientas, sabias que él tenía la poción y nuestra investigación, siempre has sido su aliado en todo -. Hermione pasó a su lado.

-. No lo sabía -. Harry en realidad no sabía nada de eso.

-. No te creo, jamás aceptaste mi relación con Severus, por tu padrino o por mí, la verdad no lo sé, pero tenía por seguro que aceptarías por ser mi amigo -. Hermione lo miro fijamente a los ojos. -. Ahora que al parecer lo voy a perder, vienes a mí, para hablarme, que gusto te debe dar, la verdad… Ya no te conozco -. Hermione continúo su camino ignorando a Harry.

Harry viendo como Hermione se alejaba, veía su error, no sabía que Sirius había robado todo lo que Hermione decía, y era cierto lo que le decía, tomó las batallas de Sirius como las suyas y la defraudó como amigo, pero aún no era tarde.

Harry corrió al castillo para buscar a Sirius.

Lo localizó sentado en la sala común leyendo el Profeta, Harry se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, mientras lo miraba fijamente, Sirius sintió su mirada pero sin voltear a verlo le contesto.

-. ¿Qué sucede Harry? -. Sirius siguió leyendo su periódico como si nada.

-. ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? -. Preguntó Harry seriamente sin despegar su mirada de él.

-. ¿Te refieres a leer el periódico? -. Preguntó Sirius seriamente.

-. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Qué ganas? -.

-. Solo justicia -. Respondió Sirius.

-. ¿Justicia? -. Pregunto Harry confundido.

Sirius dobló su periódico y lo miró.

-. Justicia, por fin, Quejicus tendrá lo que merece -. Sirius habló y sonreía.

-. ¿Te refieres a una muerte lenta y dolorosa? -. Preguntó Harry ofendido.

-. Me refiero, a morir solo, como la rata que fue, como el traidor y cobarde que fue toda su vida, y que conociendo el amor, vea lo que es sufrir, la perderá, como yo la perdí; y si tú quieres verlo de esa forma, ese es tu problema -.

Harry se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro, tratando de comprender.

-. ¿Cobarde? Sabes lo que sufrió, con esa fachada de frio, con que todos lo llamaran traidor, sin saber la razón por que lo hizo -. Harry giró a verlo. -. Sabes que estaba enamorado de mi madre, y por amor a ella, me protegió, y protegió a todos con la fachada que llevo ante Voldemort, ahora que es feliz y nombrado un héroe, ¿Se lo quieres arrebatar? -.

Sirius se levantó indignado.

-. ¿Creí que estabas de mi lado? ¿Quejicus te hizo cambiar de opinión? -.

-. No hay lados, nadie me hizo cambiar de opinión, solo me di cuenta, que estamos siendo egoístas, a mi Severus no me cae bien llevo en mi mente todos los insultos que me dijo, pero no por eso le deseo el mal, me costó trabajo aceptar lo de Hermione, pero como mi amiga respeto su decisión, ¿Y tú? -.

-. No entiendes que solo quiero que el pague por ser mejor que yo, me quitó a Hermione, los reconocimientos como Héroe de guerra, y ahora estas de su lado -.

-. No te importo Hermione realmente, sino hasta que Severus se fijó en ella, lo que querías era un trofeo -.

-. Sea como sea, es el villano aquí, no yo, y debe pagar, además, estoy seguro que Hermione llegara suplicando en cualquier momento -.

Harry decepcionado negó con la cabeza.

-. No sé de qué te aclamas, tú solo, él pudo ser un traidor pero él ya pago, lamento que él sea mejor mago que lo que pudiste llegar a ser, pero espero que con esta muerte quede saciado tu ego -. Harry se marchó por las escaleras hacia esa habitación.


	28. CAPITULO 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Sirius se quedó parado tragando su coraje que debió gritarle a Harry porque estaba seguro que él tenía razón y Quejicus pagaría, volvió a sentarse en el sofá y volvió a retomar su lectura, mientras las palabras de Harry vagaban en su cabeza.

…..

Hermione llevaba días sin salir de la habitación de Severus, si esos iban a ser sus últimos momentos, estaría con él, todo el tiempo posible, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

Ella se dispuso a ir a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Harry, Ron y Lavender ahí, con esa incomodes y tras lanzarse una mirada reprochadora a Harry los dejo pasar.

Se sentaron alrededor de la cama de Severus y reinó un silencio sepulcral.

-. Lo lamento Hermione era un buen hombre -. Le dijo suavemente Lavender.

-. Gracias -. Hermione comenzó a sollozar con sus manos en su regazo y la mirada baja, cuando sintió como Harry la tomaba de la mano.

-. Lo lamento Hermione, te juro que jamás hubiera querido esto -. Hermione lo miró y vio la pureza en su mirada, sabía que no mentía.

-. Lo se Harry, descuida, es Sirius el culpable -. Harry asintió y Hermione lo miró pensativa. -. Tal vez, la egoísta soy yo, debo hacer lo que sea por él -. Hermione giró a ver a Severus.

-. No Hermione -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Lo haré, es el precio que pagaré por su vida -. Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de salida, mientras Ginny entraba.

-. ¿A dónde vas? -. Le dijo Ginny preocupada.

-. A salvar a Severus -. Hermione paso a su lado, y Ginny extrañada se acercó a Harry para explicarles a todos lo que Hermione iba a hacer.

Cuando iba saliendo del despacho de Severus, se topó de frente con Sirius que iba a tocar a su puerta, Hermione miro molesta.

-. ¿Qué quieres ahora? -. Le dijo altanera Hermione.

-. Quería hablar contigo -. Le dijo Sirius seriamente, Hermione asintió y se adelantó caminó a su lado hasta llegar a la entrada el bosque prohibido, ahí Hermione se detuvo frente a un árbol y sintió su fría coraza, pero sintiendo el aire golpearla y sintiéndose viva.

-. Habla, ¿Me vienes a pedir otra cosa? -. Sirius asintió, y cuando iba a hablar, Hermione se adelantó. -. Lo hare, hare lo que quieras, con tal de que me des la poción, la necesito, y estoy dispuesta a salvarlo como sea -.

Sirius la miró fijamente y metió su mano en su desgastada chaqueta, que parecía nunca se la quitaba, y sacó un pequeño frasco donde venía la poción.

-. No es necesario -. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-. ¿Qué? -.

-. Te la daré, comprendo, que tu odio hacia mí, nunca cambiara, y que yo siempre odiare a Quejicus, digo a Snape, pero lo que sé es que siempre te tuve cariño, aunque no como a una pareja -. Sirius se la ofreció y Hermione temerosa la tomó.

-. ¿Qué fue…? -. Hermione, quería saber porque ese cambio tan repentino.

-. Harry -. Dijo Sirius, prediciendo a Hermione. -. Recibí una fuerte llamada de atención -. Caminó hacia ella, pero se quedó a su lado viendo al interior del Bosque Prohibido. -. En los Merodeadores, yo siempre fui el segundo después de James, él siempre celoso de Severus, Snape, siempre fue tan bueno en cualquier hechizo o poción y Lily lo defendía ante cualquier mal comentario hacia él; pero cuando James, maduró, yo me quedé en el pasado, seguí siendo el inmaduro de los cuatro… -. Sirius respiró y río bajo -. Harry cuando me dijo lo que yo no veía, vi a James diciéndome que madurara, vi a Remus, diciéndome que dejara el pasado detrás -. Sirius miró a Hermione -. Odiare a Snape por siempre, pero quiero por primera vez, ser lo que ellos esperan de mi -. Sirius bajó la mirada y la regresó al Bosque Prohibido.

-. Gracias -. Dijo aliviada Hermione.

-. Solo, te pido me disculpes con mi ahijado, creo que la envidia y el orgullo me hacían ver esto y estaré dispuesto a aceptar lo que yo mismo provoque -. Sirius se dio la vuelta y transformándose se adentró al bosque prohibido.

-. ¡Sirius! -. Gritó Hermione, pero él ya no giro atrás, Hermione observó la Poción y río de felicidad acompañando algunas lágrimas, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia las mazmorras.

Hermione llegó sin respiración a las mazmorras, pero no se tomó el tiempo para respirar, entró a la habitación se Severus abriendo eufórica la puerta.

Todos se levantaron de su lugar, cuando la vieron entrar y vio que ya se encontraba también ahí Horace y Minerva, Hermione feliz levantó al poción y se las mostró a todos.

-. La tengo -. Dijo sin respiración y trato de tranquilizarse, cada gota de esa poción era vital.

-. ¿Cómo la conseguiste? -. Le preguntó Ron.

-. Sirius me la dio -. Harry la miró sorprendido y después sonrió a ella.

Hermione tranquila, abrió el frasco y se sentó al lado de Severus e inclinándose a su altura lentamente le vacío el líquido por la garganta.

Hasta la última gota bebió, aunque no hubo algún cambio por el momento.

-. ¿Eso es todo? -. Preguntó Minerva.

-. Si, esta porción, según nuestros cálculos, era suficiente para una persona, pero el efecto no es inmediato, es de unos cuantos días -.

-. Solo queda esperar -. Dijo Horace, Hermione asintió y se sentó a su lado de Severus.

…..

Esos días, pasaron muy lentos para Hermione, aunque varias veces pasaban a ver si había reaccionado, no se podía asegurar cuando despertaría, lo único bueno era que sus signos vitales cada vez iban regresando a la normalidad.

Hermione, se recostó al lado de Severus y a diario lo veía sin mediar en el tiempo.

-. Espero despiertes pronto, aunque no lo creas, Sirius me regresó la poción, sin necesidad de pedirme nada, creo que su forma de pensar cambió, tú provocas todo eso en los demás, haces que cambiemos nuestra manera de pensar, vuelve, para que te burles de los sensibles que somos -. Hermione río de su comentario, y le besó en la mejilla y se durmió a su lado.

La mañana iluminaba la sombría habitación de Severus, mientras Hermione se acercaba más a él, para calmar el frio, cuando Hermione sintió como alguien la acariciaba de la espalda, se acurrucó más a él, cuando se dio cuenta donde se encontraba y se levantó rápidamente, y ver como un adormecido Severus le sonreía.

Hermione rio de alegría y se arrojó de él, besándolo efusivamente de todo su rostro mientras terminaba su recorrido en sus labios, donde se estuvo un largo tiempo.

-. Bienvenido de vuelta -. Le dijo alegremente Hermione.

-. Vuelvo a mi casa, a ti -. Severus le sonrió suavemente y le continúo besando.

Severus se incorporó despacio sobre la cama.

-. ¿Qué ocurrió? -. Le preguntó Severus.

-. Bueno… -. Hermione le comenzó a contar lo ocurrido con Sirius, con Harry, los efectos de la poción y aunque Severus se quiso levantar para ir a hablar con Black, Hermione se lo impidió. -. No, no lo harás, estas débil aún, la poción funcionó, pero no debes forzarla, además hace días que no sabemos de él, después lo buscaras, ahora descansa -.

Severus y Hermione platicaron de todo lo ocurrido de los días anteriores pero había algo que aún a Severus no le quedaba claro.

-. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? -. Hermione no comprendió su pregunta.

-. ¿A qué te refieres? -.

-. Pensé, que no soportarías el pasar lo que pasaste, que era mucho sacrificio para ti -. Hermione sonrió ante su comentario.

-. El único sacrificio fue el soportar tenerte y no poderte besar y decirte lo mucho que me harías sufrir si vuelves a decir algo así -. Severus sonrió cansado y Hermione lo besó acostándolo en la cama para que pudiera descansar.

Las dos semanas siguientes, Severus se encontraba bien y mejor recuperado para ya seguir con su rutina de elaborar pociones, mientras hacía eso una duda surgió a su mente, y se decidió a hacer una pequeña nota.

Mientras la escribía sintió la presencia de Hermione que entraba a su laboratorio.

-. ¿A quién escribes? -. Preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-. Es algo importante -. Severus enrolló el pequeño pergamino y fue hacia su lechuza que tenía para cuestiones importantes, color negro brillante, amarró la nota en su pata y el ave voló a su destino, Severus giró y sonrió a Hermione.

-. ¿Y bien? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Ahora no puedo decirte, pero en cuanto lo arreglé te lo contaré -. Severus estiró su mano con indicación que se acercara y mientras ella lo hacía se sentó en sus piernas y besó su cuello de ella. -. Ahora debe ir a clase Señorita Granger, nos veremos en la cena -. Hermione sonrió y lo besó por una última vez, mientras Severus se sentó en su viejo sillón y esperó a su visita.

Llegando el medio día Severus escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, él se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta, al menos era puntual pensó él.

-. Pasa Black -. Sirius pasó a su lado procurando que no fuera una trampa o algo así, pero sabía que Severus no era alguien que haría eso.


	29. CAPITULO 29

**CAPITULO 29**

-. Al grano Snape, ¿Por qué me hiciste venir? -. Severus caminó hacia un estante y sacó dos copas y las sirvió con su Wiskey, ofreciéndole una a Sirius que tomó desconfiado aún.

-. Te hice venir, porque tengo muchas dudas, y como todo un investigador debía saber la verdad -. Le ofreció asiento y Sirius caminó hacia allá y tomando de su Wiskey espero saber qué era lo que Severus quería. -. ¿Qué te hizo hacer que le entregaras la Poción de la Vida a Hermione? -.

Sirius tosió incomodo, que debió contestar, que lo hizo por ella o que lo hizo por él, sabía que si mentía Severus se daría cuenta, y si era necesario lo torturaría para saber la verdad, no lo pensó más, tomó el líquido sobrante y examinó el vaso detenidamente mientras hablaba.

-. ¿Qué quieres oír? Lo hice porque no es secreto que te odio -. Severus lo observó molesto, pero con una expresión que demostraba que su comentario era evidente y compartido. -. Pensé que sin ti, Hermione me haría caso, pero era más que eso, no quería cargar con la culpa de tu muerte y sabía que Hermione me guardaría resentimiento, así que puedes decir que soy torpe impulsivo, pero no soy un asesino -. Sirius se levantó y miró fijamente a Severus que no expresaba nada.

-. No te mereces que te de las gracias, por algo que tú provocaste en primer lugar -. Sirius sonrió y bajó la cabeza con mirada divertida.

-. No espero que lo hagas, además seria entre penoso e incómodo esas muestras de cariño hacia nosotros -. Severus le sonrió cinco.

-. Si, seria incómodo y desagradable -. Sirius se acercó a Severus y tomó su copa que traía en la mano, y de un solo trago lo bebió, Severus sólo molesto sonrió y Sirius pasó a su lado y despareció por el umbral de la puerta de Severus.

Mientras Severus miraba los vasos que habían tocado los asquerosos labios de Black y con expresión de fingido asco los lanzo a la chimenea, mientras en su mente el pensamiento de que Black no era tan malo después de todo, lo hizo sonreír.

Sirius salió del despacho de Severus y se encontró a Hermione que lo miro molesta.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -. Sirius sonrió.

-. Tuve una charla, extrañamente incomoda, pero curiosamente entretenida con Quej… Severus -. Sirius caminó a su lado y Hermione extrañada lo miró mientras rápidamente entró al despacho de Severus para saber que fue esa charla.

-. Severus ¿Que ocurrió con Sirius? -. Preguntó Hermione inmediatamente después de poner un pie en el territorio de su profesor.

-. Charlamos, le cuestioné el porque te entregó la poción al final -. Hermione se acercó sin expresión alguna, no quería que se enojara y le hiciera daño.

-. ¿Y qué paso? -. Severus sonrió y la miró mientras avanzaba a ella.

-. Paso que, Sirius siempre será un engreído y jamás lograra caerme bien pero lograre tenerle aprecio, pero no puedo negar que tiene más escrúpulos que el asqueroso de Potter -. La tomó de la cintura y la acerco a él, ella sonrió ante su comentario y se relajó en sus brazos.

-. Excelente, lograste lo que querías, ahora debes descansar -. Hermione se lo dijo sonriente y poniendo punto final besando su nariz de Severus, Severus sonrió y la brazos y juntos se encaminaron a la recamara.

La dejó en la cama, y de pronto los brazos de Hermione lo rodearon, tiraron de él. Lo besó.

Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo de Severus, sus brazos. Severus sonrío y sabía que no podría resistirse.

Y entonces ella estaba sobre él, a horcajadas. Se quitó la blusa y se desabrochó la falda en un movimiento rápido, tirando todo a un rincón.

Sus pezones oscuros resaltaron sobre su pálido cuerpo en el resplandor oscuro de la habitación.

Sus brazos de Hermione le rodearon, su olor, la suavidad de su piel, su calidez. Su lengua de ella le recorrió la boca, tibia y viva.

Su mano descansaba en la de él, guiándola primero hasta su pecho endurecido, luego hasta la entrepierna, sus dedos resbalando por la fina seda, sintiendo la humedad, antes de hacerla subir.

Luego él estaba encima, ella ciñéndolo con las piernas, atrayéndolo. Ahora las manos de Hermione le quitaron el cinturón, le palparon los costados, las uñas tentaron los bóxer.

Sin soltarse, ella le desabrochaba la cansada levita y su camisa, le bajaba los pantalones, le recorrió con las manos el pecho.

Luego las bajó y le agarró el miembro, que estaba duro, la sangre bombeaba, el corazón se aceleraba.

Abrazándolo, le dijo al oído:

-. Te amo, soy toda tuya -. Hermione se aprovechó del efecto en sus palabras y, giró quedando nuevamente sobre su Profesor, se arrodilló delante de él en la cama, su lengua se adentró en su oído, lamiendo un pezón, el ombligo, bajando despacio y tomándolo en la boca, lentamente primero, luego durante más tiempo, más adentro, hasta que él no pudo soportarlo. Los músculos, las fuerzas, le fallaban. Severus la atrajo acariciándola, rodeándola con sus brazos y haciéndola caer en la cama, Hermione lo entrelazó con las piernas, mientras Severus se adentraba lentamente en ella, sentía su cuerpo abrasándolo, los pies en el aire, moviéndose arriba y abajo rítmicamente, sin aliento, empujando y volviendo a empujar, el sudor resbaladizo, su boca buscando la de él, la boca de él en su pecho, su clavícula, su cuello, marcas de dedos en la espalda de él, jadeos, gemidos, ella gimiendo, él gritando, hasta que se desplomaron juntos. -. No te apartes-. Musitó ella, abrazándolo con fuerza. Tumbados, respirando.

La cabeza de él en la almohada de ella, mirándose a los ojos, las manos entrelazadas, la respiración mezclándose, los cuerpos fundidos. Él no siendo capaz de recordar cuándo sintió tanta paz.

-. Te amo -. Afirmó él.

Hermione suspiró y lo besó, mientras Severus se quedó dormido, agotado por el Recuperamiento de la poción, el whisky y el sexo.

…

Los días pasaron y Hogwarts lentamente volvía la normalidad, Hermione regresaba a sus clases, ya nadie hablaba de su relación con un profesor, Severus regresó a sus clases pero su amistad con Sirius, si podía llamarse así iba normal, no hablaban pero se insultaban menos y sin ánimo de ofenderse, mientras en la cena una noticia sin más se dio a conocer.

-. Me gustaría informar que en nuestro alumnado, el Señor Weasley y la Señorita Lavender, han pensado en contraer matrimonio y tomar a su casa Hogwarts como sede de la ceremonia -. Minerva habló y aplaudió a la pareja, mientras que todo el castillo la secundó agradeciendo los comentarios amigos y las expresiones de varios sorprendidos, sin duda ese sería otro año memorable en Hogwarts.

…

La boda llegó sin más improvistos y todo el mundo mágico se podría decir que estaba ahí, ya que no todos los días se casaba el famoso Ronald Weasley, miembro del Trio de Oro.

Fiesta tranquila llena de medios y periódicos famosos para obtener la mayor información posible de toda su relación y una noche que llegaba a su fin, destinando a cada invitado volviendo a su destino y a su habitación.

Hermione y Severus volvieron a su habitación, desnudándose para disponerse a dormir, Hermione ya no sentía pena o vergüenza al estar completamente desnuda ante Severus y al él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Hermione habló mientras se acercaba a él.

-. He pensado que podríamos hacer nuestra Boda aquí en Hogwarts también -. Le dijo y lo besó.

Él se acostó en la cama, igualando la desnudez de Hermione, y se recostó en las almohadas escuchando la interesante propuesta de Hermione.

Mientras se distraía brevemente mirándola, completamente desnuda, piel blanca, suave, tersa. Un lunar en la cara posterior del muslo, su hermoso y deseable sexo.

-. Es una buena idea -. Dijo el después de su ensoñación. -. Ven aquí -.

Ella avanzó a través de la cama, como un animal mirando a su presa, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Lo besó con avidez. Severus la tumbó boca arriba, con la cara de él entre sus piernas. Viendo lo húmeda que ya se encontraba.

Hermione gimió, le tomó la cabeza a Severus mientras se lengua de él entraba y salía.

-. Por favor, si, no pares -.

La intimidad que se expresaban, hacían más obvio que ya no tenían nada que ocultarse el uno al otro, que se conocían tanto en cuerpo y en alma, poniendo a un lado su vergüenza entre ellos.

Severus la penetró. Mirándose en silencio a los ojos, los de ella castaños y los de él tan negros y oscuros que reflejan oscuridad y sin embargo embargaban una gran luz en su interior, mirándose en tacita comunión.

Y Hermione cerrando los ojos no resistiendo las sensaciones impuestas en él, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, con su boca ligeramente abierta y su pelvis moviéndose, largo, corto, como un código morse entre amantes, hasta que el ritmo aumentaba cuando ella abrió los ojos, y volaban más allá mirándose a los ojos mientras los dos culminaban juntos.

…..

Aunque parecía que todo era tranquilidad en su relación, Hermione sintió un terrible malestar, se sentía enferma y aunque Severus la quería ayudar ambos sabían que debían ver a la enfermera Pomfrey para estar completamente seguros.

-. Me temo, que no sé cómo tomaran esto -. Dijo la enfermera muy nerviosa, mientras ellos se desesperaban.

**ME TEMO QUE ESTA HISTORIA HA LLEGADO A SU FIN.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO, EL FINAL.**

**LES AGRADEZCO CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS Y FAVORITISMOS HACIA MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE EL FINAL SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA, Y COMO ES COSTUMBRE PARA MI, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SUBIRE EL PROLOGO DE MI SIGUIENTE HISTORIA, SEVMIONE OBVIAMENTE, ESPERO SUS CRITICAS.**


	30. CAPITULO 30

**CAPITULO 30**

-. Me temo, que no sé cómo tomaran esto -. Dijo la enfermera muy nerviosa, mientras ellos se desesperaban.

-. Dígalo de una vez -. Dijo seriamente Severus, mientras Hermione, se encontraba en su habitación terminándose de arreglar después de los análisis aplicados.

-. Severus… Hermione está embarazada -. Severus se sintió tan preocupado e impresionado ante tal comentario, que muchas emociones giraron alrededor de su cabeza. -. Debes manejarlo con calma con Hermione -. Severus se molestó al ver que posiblemente Pomfrey imaginaba que él se molestaría por ello.

-. No me diga cómo reaccionar, eso es cuestión de ella y yo -. Severus entró a la habitación dejando a Pomfrey aterrada ante su comportamiento.

-. ¿Qué dijo Pomfrey? -. Dijo Hermione sentada en la cama de su habitación.

-. Al parecer no es nada grave -. Severus no sabía cómo reaccionar. -. Sólo estas embarazada -. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta ante el comentario y bajó la mirada entre aliviada y nerviosa por Severus.

-. Bueno no es grave, ¿Ahora qué? -. Dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-. Ahora debemos casarnos cuento antes, no quiero que nazca fuera del matrimonio -. Hermione no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-. ¿Qué? -.

-. Así es, esto fue producto de los dos, no te dejare sola -. Hermione sonrió ante eso y vio el nerviosismo en la mirada de Severus ella abrió sus brazos invitándolo a acercarse a ella, él la besó en la frente y tomó sus manos ambos nerviosos, pero ambos dispuestos salir adelante.

Desde entonces Severus procuraba que nada le faltara y de vez en cuando él procuraba relajarla con un baño de tina.

Pero había veces que el baño era más que eso, por eso se bañaban juntos una vez por semana o quizás más.

Cada ocasión era similar, comenzaba él que enjabonaba sus pechos, su trasero que ella intencionalmente lo empujó contra él, logrando hacer reaccionar a Severus.

Lentamente, ella sin decir nada, cambiaba de postura, agachándose, a sus espaldas, los brazos de ella sosteniéndose contra el azulejo.

El doblaba las piernas para compensar la diferencia de altura, mirando lentamente como la penetraba, yendo deprisa, el agua corriendo por sus cuerpos, salpicando el suelo.

Viendo lo preciosa que era su espalda.

-. No quiero que dejes de hacer esto nunca -. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Durante tu embarazo es posible que dejemos de hacerlo -. Respondió Severus con una sonrisa.

-. Creo que puedo hacer al respecto -.

…...

Los arreglos para su boda poco a poco iban siendo más claros hasta que la conversación salió.

-. Mi madrina será Ginny, pero Severus, ¿Te parece Harry? -. Severus mostró una expresión de desagrado con la solo idea.

-. No -. Dijo secamente Severus.

-. ¿Tienes una mejor elección? -. Comentó Hermione sarcástica.

-. Por supuesto -. Severus se levantó de la mesa en donde se encontraban dentro de la biblioteca y camino hacia Sirius, Hermione no escuchó lo que le decía pero era evidente, Sirius estupefacto no reaccionó sólo inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento y Severus se retiró de ahí. -. Asunto resuelto -. Severus siguió revisando la lista, y Hermione sonreía por ese gran avance entre esos dos.

Cuando se iban a retirar se volvieron a encontrar a Sirius y él le respondió.

-. Oye Snape ¿No creerás que te agradeceré por esto? -. Sonriendo cínico.

-. No espero que lo hagas, además seria entre penoso e incómodo esas muestras de cariño hacia nosotros -. Severus le sonrió cinico.

-. Si, seria incómodo y desagradable -. Sirius siguió su camino, sonriendo ante esas muestras de aprecio más frecuentes entre ellos.

…

Sin duda fue una ceremonia, mágica única en el cual dos almas se proclamaban su amor públicamente y lo hacían perfecto con los lazos inquebrantables del matrimonio, mientras que el vestido, ella encajaba perfecto con un velo traslucido que enmarcaba su figura, sin lugar a dudas un evento con muchas sorpresas.

-. Hola Sirius -. Se acercó Hermione a él en la mesa de los ponches.

-. Hola Hermione, eres una hermosa novia -. Hermione se lo agradeció con un gesto con la cabeza. -. ¿En qué te puedo servir? -.

-. Recuerdas a Cho -. Sirius se quedó pasmado, ya que la belleza de esa estudiante quedaba atrás con la belleza que ahora demostraba la mujer frente a él.

-. Por supuesto, la hermosa Cho, ¿Gustas bailar? -. Eso fue señal para que Hermione se apartara y les diera espacio a esta pareja, que sabía que ambos se podrían hacer felices el uno al otro.

Sin duda todo marcho bien, la ceremonia y sobre todo el baile inicial, donde al centro del salón, la pareja hacia público ese amor a todo el mundo.

-. Es sorprendente como llegamos hasta aquí Severus -.

-. Sí, mi sabelotodo, debo admitir que me equivoque -.

-. ¿En qué? -. Preguntó confundida Hermione.

-. Te dije una vez que la vida no es justa, tal vez, no comprendemos lo que la vida nos da y por eso decimos que es injusta, pero solo son pruebas, pruebas que las manipulamos, como la Poción de la Vida, se manipula y se logra algo mejor -. Severus le sonrió y la apretó más a él.

Hermione sonrió maravillada por lo que decía, se acurrucó en su pecho y se sintió por primera vez tan completa, mientras la música seguía, ella vio cada pareja bailando a su alrededor y felices por su felicidad, Ron y Lavender, Harry y Ginny inclusive Sirius con Cho.

Hermione se dejó llevar por la música, tan suave y por el aroma y la paz que le transmitía su ahora esposo.

Sabiendo que todo ahora iba para bien, y que en toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad, y la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en si todos los secretos del mundo.

Y que la vida si te otra oportunidad, deja a un lado los porque… Simplemente vívela.

**FIN**

**COMO SIEMPRE LES AGRADEZCO CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS Y LAS PERSONAS QUE ME AGREGARON A SUS FAVORITOS.**

**POR USTEDES, UNA SE ENORGULLECE DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**A CONTINUACION LES MUESTRO EL PROLOGO DE MI SIGUIENTE HISTORIA "**_**PRINCIPIO Y FIN"**_** OBVIAMENTE SEVMIONE. **

**ESPERO QUE ESTEN PRESENTES TAMBIEN EN ELLA.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA… NOX.**

_**PRINCIPIO Y FIN**_

_**A UN AÑO DE PAZ EN EL MUNDO MAGICO, UNA NUEVA GUERRA SE APROXIMA, HABRA CAOS, HABRA VENGANZA, PERO SOLO ALGUIEN LA PUEDE DETENER.**_

_**ENTRE LAS DESGRACIAS NACE EL AMOR, Y A VECES PARA INTERCEDER NO SOLO BASTA TU INTERCESION SINO CON ALGUIEN MAS.**_

_**HERMIONE SE QUIERE ACERCAR A SEVERUS, PERO NECESITARA LA AYUDA DE ALGUIEN PARA LOGRARLO.**_

_**Y MIENTRAS EL TIEMPO, LOS SECRETOS SE VUELVEN MAS INTENSOS Y LAS DUDAS MAS GRANDES, PODRAS CONFIAR EN ALGUIEN QUE MIENTRAS MAS CONOCES MAS SECRETOS TIENE?.**_


End file.
